The Black Rose Love
by LittleFlicka
Summary: OS pour le défi de LittleFlicka "Raconter l'histoire d'amour avec un personnage ayant un enfant de l'âge de votre personnage principal" Quand Harry a une jumelle plus Slytherin que Gryffindor, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Lucius/OC (Alhena).


**The Black Rose Love.**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Participation à la série de défis de Miss Tagada. Participants : Missy Tagada, Jeni Kat, Cassandra Steinlein et LittleFlicka.

Défi en cours proposé par moi-même LittleFlicka

Intitulé : Raconter l'histoire d'amour avec un personnage ayant un enfant de l'âge de votre personnage principal.

A placer dans l'histoire : Un suicide qui peut être réussi, raté ou avorté / Un mariage / Une scène où l'enfant de votre personnage pique une crise soit parce qu'il aime aussi votre personnage principal, soit parce qu'il n'accepte pas cette relation (différence d'âge, etc...).

Rating : Au choix !

Phrase à placer : "Tu n'es pas obligé(e) de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux, t'es pas au musée!"

Mots à placer :

Pusillanime = Qui manque de courage, de caractère, d'audace.

Aménité = Amabilité, affabilité, charme.

Lendemain = Jour qui suit le jour considéré.

Croque-mitaine = Être imaginaire et terrible que l'on évoquait autrefois pour effrayer les enfants, les faire obéir.

Salive = Liquide sécrété par les glandes salivaire.

Candélabre = Grand chandelier à plusieurs branches.

Notes sur le chapitre = Petites explications sur le titre, je l'ai choisit spécialement à double sens. Le premier sens, l'emblème des Malfoy est la rose, ils sont du côté sombre de la magie donc une rose noire coule de source non? Et c'est une histoire d'amour avec Lucius. Le deuxième sens, c'est que mon personnage principal est une Black et les filles sont souvent appelées des roses, et c'est son histoire d'amour. Voilà pour les deux sens du titre, l'un est adapté pour Lucius, l'autre pour Alhena.

 _ **Blablabla**_ = Fourchelang.

 _Blablabla_ = Didascalies et Lettres.

Pour finir, je rappel que non Voldy ne m'appartient pas hélas, pas plus que ce bon vieux Lucius d'ailleurs ou tout autre personnage d'Harry Potter qui sont la propriété de J.K Rowling jusqu'à ce qu'elle me les lèguent! Si si elle va le faire un jour! Voilà sur ce bonne lecture! ^^

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

PoV Narratrice.

Vous connaissez tous l'histoire, la triste histoire d'Harry Potter n'est-ce-pas? Et bien l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait celle que l'on vous a raconté, voilà comment cela s'est vraiment passé. Ce 31 juillet, Harry Potter est bel et bien né oui mais pas seulement. Ce jour là Lily Potter née Evans mit également au monde une fille, la petite Alhena Potter. Les deux enfants grandirent dans l'amour dévoué de leurs parents pendant une année, puis comme on vous l'a raconté, au cours de la froide, voir même glaciale nuit de ce 31 octobre, les Potter trouvèrent la mort de la main même de Lord Voldemort, James dans le salon tentant, bien vainement, de protéger sa famille en empêchant le terrible mage noir de monter à l'étage où se trouvait sa femme et ses enfants. Puis Lily, dans la chambre d'enfant à quelques pas à peine du berceau des deux bambins. Ensuite le plus grand sorcier sombre que le monde est connu jusqu'à maintenant pointa sa baguette sur les enfants et lança le sortilège de mort. Quand il vit l'espèce de bouclier se dresser pour faire rebondir le sort, il tourna son regard sur la maudite Mudblood morte un peu plus loin à ses pieds et ne pensa même pas à esquiver la trajectoire du maléfice, complètement abasourdi et il partit en cendres dans un cri terrifiant. Lord Voldemort avait disparu, terrassé par deux bébés d'à peine un an. Les amis des Potter furent atterrés par leur mort mais heureux de savoir que les enfants au moins allaient bien, Dumbledore était un peu dépassé par les évènements et relativement extatique pour un jour si tragique, mais il est vrai qu'on ne voyait pas deux morveux détruire ou presque un mage noir toutes les semaines. Le reste du monde sorcier acclamait ses héros et la défaite, temporaire au moins, du grand méchant Lord Voldemort. Puis le moment d'excitation, de triomphe ou de deuil passé, le problème de la garde des jumeaux s'imposa. Ils avaient leur famille muggle avec leur tante Pétunia, ou bien leur parrain Sirius Black... Les deux possibilités avaient leur avantage, Pétunia leur offrirait la protection du sang de leur mère pour encore quelques années, mais les garder dans le monde magique serait une protection suffisante et ils pourraient apprendre pus tôt et plus vite ce qui pourrait leur être utile dans leur combat contre le mal, parce que le vénérable directeur n'en doutait pas, Lord Voldemort reviendrait, le monde sorcier n'en avait pas fini avec lui... Dans sa grande sagesse, il décide donc de confier les héritiers Potter à Sirius pour qu'il les élèvent comme tous les autres petits sorciers du monde magique, puis à leur entrée à Hogwarts, il pourrait évaluer leur niveau et les entraîner pour pouvoir un jour faire face de nouveau au mage noir et le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute. Pourquoi tous les deux? Et bien parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le tuer seul ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est leur unité qui fait leur force et il devait donc veiller à ce qu'ils soient prêts pour cela. C'est donc un Sirius Black triste mais satisfait de pouvoir veiller sur ses filleuls qui s'en va après les funérailles en grande pompe des Potter vers le 12 Square Grimmauld, Harry dans les bras avec Rémus Lupin, Alhena dans ses bras. Les premières années de leur nouvelle vie passèrent vite et Sirius vouait une admiration et un amour sans failles à son filleul Harry, aux cheveux aussi noirs et désordonnés que ceux de James et aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de Lily, bien que si vous regardiez de plus près, ses yeux étaient légèrement différents, l'un était d'une nuance plus profonde alors que l'autre était bel et bien le reflet de ceux de sa mère, et au caractère blagueur, extraverti et joyeux des maraudeurs. En revanche, sa filleule était bien différente et s'il l'aimait malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui préférer son frère, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry mais ils étaient disciplinés et légèrement ondulés comme ceux de Lily, elle avait un œil de ce même vert d'une nuance profonde, un œil de la couleur du sortilège de mort alors que l'autre était du même marron que ceux de James. Elle était également d'un naturel plus calme mais pas comme Lily, elle était plus solitaire aussi. Les jumeaux grandissent entourés de Sirius et Rémus et parfois ils recevaient la visite de leurs tantes Narcissa et Bellatrix qui venaient s'assurer de la santé et de l'éducation des deux enfants les plus célèbres du monde sorcier accompagnées de Rodolphus et Rabastan au désespoir de leur parrain qui détestait ses cousines et leurs familles. Il ne restait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment longtemps dans le coin lorsqu'ils passaient au manoir et généralement Harry s'enfuyait avec lui. Rapidement, leurs caractères respectifs s'affirmèrent et Harry était réellement devenu une version miniature d'un maraudeur tandis que de son côté Alhena était studieuse, calme, observatrice et rusée. C'est dans la neuvième année des jumeaux que tout bascula pour de bon. Alhena avait lu presque tous les ouvrages des cinq premières années de Hogwarts et était même capable de faire quelques potions, parmi les moins dangereuses qu'elle avait pu lire et elle pouvait lancer quelques sortilèges avec la baguette de son oncle Rabastan quand il lui rendait visite. Mais elle avait du mal en métamorphose et comme son parrain, comme tous les maraudeurs, était doué dans cette matière elle voulait son aide, mais celui ci l'avait regardé de haut en soupirant, puis avait secoué la tête et lui avait dit qu'il allait voler avec Harry dehors, qu'elle pouvait venir si elle voulait, et que les livres seraient toujours là quand ils reviendraient. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'y en avait que pour les blagues, les jeux et Harry qui ressemblait tellement à James! Parfois elle avait l'impression que Sirius ne les gardaient avec eux que pour garder ses amis près de lui d'une certaine façon et comme elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à ses parents il l'aimait moins que son frère. Du coup elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement au dessus de son livre, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et de son menton jusqu'à échouer sur le parchemin encore vierge devant elle. C'est comme ça que les trois Lestrange la retrouvèrent en arrivant ce jour là.

Rabastan – Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce? _Demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et de ses joues_.

Alhena – Je ne comprend pas ce livre et oncle Sirius dit qu'il préfère voler avec Harry dehors.

Bellatrix – Ok ma chérie, viens, toi et moi on va regarder ce livre pendant que Rodolphus et Rabastan vont parler avec ton oncle Sirius. D'accord?

Alhena – Merci tante Bella. Merci oncle Rodolphus. Merci Rabastan. _Dit-elle en faisant un câlin au dernier avant de montrer le sort à sa tante puis d'écouter attentivement ses explication en prenant des notes sur son parchemin_.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux hommes Lestrange se rendirent dehors où Harry était en train de s'amuser sur un balai pendant que Sirius prenait des clichés magiques de son filleul.

Rabastan – Sirius Black!

Surpris et un peu en colère, Sirius se retourna vivement pendant qu'Harry interpellé par les cris commençait à descendre pour venir rejoindre son parrain.

Sirius – Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vous deux?

Rabastan – Franchement, tu oses le demander?!

Sirius – Je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes...

Rodolphus – Alhena était en train de pleurer, toute seule dans la cuisine.

Sirius – Et alors? C'est pas ma faute quand même, je lui ai proposé de venir voler avec nous, elle n'a pas voulu j'y peux rien!

Rabastan – Elle ne voulait pas voler elle voulait que tu l'aides avec la métamorphose!

Sirius – Franchement quel gosse normalement constitué peut bien pleurer pour rester sur un bouquin de merde au lieu de voler sur un balai?!

Rodolphus – Tu traites ta filleule d'anormale?

Sirius – Non, juste de bizarre... non mais c'est vrai qu'elle est étrange!

Rabastan – Bon je crois que j'en ai suffisamment entendu, tu veux te débarrasser d'elle et bien ton souhait est exhaussé, il n'est pas question qu'elle reste ici une nuit de plus, seule et malheureuse à regarder son parrain lui préférer son frère sans vergogne! Elle vient vivre avec nous!

Sirius – Alors ça jamais! Elle ne ressemble déjà pas à une Gryffindor et avec tout le temps que vous passer ici ou qu'elle va passer chez vous elle est déjà à moitié Slytherin je vais pas vous laisser la corrompre en totalité!

Rabastan – Elle ne sera jamais comme toi quoique tu veuilles, même si nous n'étions pas là! Et elle est peut-être un peu Slytherin, c'est bien vrai et ça lui va très bien mais elle est bien plus Ravenclaw encore et ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle finisse chez les bleu et bronze!

Sirius – Si elle vient avec vous elle va mal tourner, c'est hors de question!

Rodolphus – Rabastan tu as les papiers avec toi?

Rabastan – Oui mais...

Rodolphus – Je crois que c'est le moment mon frère.

Rabastan – Tu as sans doute raison, je vais le chercher. _Dit-il en s'en allant déjà vers la maison_.

Rodolphus – Bien, Sirius je propose que nous rentrions au salon.

Sirius – Humff...

Rodolphus se dirigea vers le manoir sans tenir compte des bougonnements de Sirius derrière lui et passa par la cuisine pour appeler sa femme et la jeune Alhena.

Rodolphus – Alhena, je voudrais te demander quelque chose petite.

Alhena – Oui oncle Rodolphus?

Rodolphus – Est-ce que tu voudrais vivre avec Rabastan et son chéri ou bien avec nous si tu préfères?

Alhena – Vraiment? Je peux habiter là bas?

Rodolphus – Bien sûr. Tu sais que nous t'aimons tous les quatre très fort.

Alhena – Mais Sirius et Dumbledore ne vous laisserons jamais m'emmener...

Rodolphus – Sauf si c'est en toute légalité, est-ce que tu serais fâchée si... disons tu avais de nouveaux parents?

Alhena – Vous allez m'adopter?

Rodolphus - * rire * En fait chérie on aurait bien voulu mais Rabastan et son mari te considèrent comme leur propre fille depuis longtemps et ils l'ont fait, ils ont demandés à t'adopter et le ministère a accepté si tu le souhaites aussi.

Alhena – Je... je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie depuis que James et Lily sont morts.

Rodolphus – Viens, tu dois dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Ils passèrent tous les trois au salon, la jeune fille plus heureuse que jamais depuis qu'elle était dans ce manoir et les deux adultes soulagés d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour le bonheur de la jeune fille qu'ils avaient appris à aimer. Une fois dans le salon, ils attendirent le retour des dernières personnes concernées avec les papiers officiels du ministère pour pouvoir repartir avec Alhena. Lorsque Rabastan sortit des flammes, Sirius s'apprêtait à gueuler comme un putois seulement son frère déclaré mort sortit à son tour de l'âtre de la cheminée.

Sirius – Regulus... _Souffla-t-il blanc comme un linge_.

Regulus – Bonjour mon frère. Alors comme ça il paraît que tu as fais pleurer ma princesse...

Sirius – Ta princesse... Putain de merde tu es vivant?! Merlin ça t'aurait emmerdé de me prévenir que tu étais toujours en vie putain?!

Regulus – Tu te souviens, je suis mort pour toi le jour où j'ai pris la marque il me semble... alors ne fais pas celui qui est outré de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles! Et ne change pas de sujet! _Il se radoucit en se tournant vers Alhena_. Tu vas mieux ma chérie?

Alhena – Je vais bien, oncle Rodolphus m'a tout dit! C'est vrai que vous voulez devenir mes parents? Hein c'est vrai dites?!

Rabastan – Bien sûr ma puce, si toi tu le veux, alors tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et ce sera fait.

Regulus – Tu sais bien que de toute manière quoique tu décide tu es notre petit bébé.

Alhena - * renifle* Merci. * renifle encore* Merci... _dit-elle en commençant à réellement pleurer en se jetant dans les bras des deux hommes_.

Sirius – Ouais ouais c'est super mignon, mais tu ne feras pas de ma filleule une putain de mini Death Eater, hors de question qu'elle quitte cette maison!

Rabastan – Et bien désolé Sirius mais que cela te plaise ou non, le ministère de la magie a décidé que nous avions le droit de l'emmener. Nous avons officiellement adopté Alhena.

Sirius – QUOI?!

Bellatrix – Tu devrais dire au revoir à ton frère ma belle, je ne crois pas que tu puisses le revoir avant Hogwarts...

Alhena – Pourquoi tante Bella, c'est mon frère!

Sirius – Si tu pars avec eux, il ne sera plus ton frère, je ne laisserais pas mon Harry traîner avec une version miniature de ces quatre Slytherins.

Alhena – Mais... Harry?

Harry – Pourquoi tu fais ça Alhena, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici... on a Siri et Rem...

Alhena – Non c'est toi qui as tout ça! Pas moi... pas moi... je veux partir habiter chez Rabastan et Regulus.

Sirius – Bien tu as fais ton choix, tu n'es plus rien pour nous petite ingrate!

Rodolphus – Inutile d'en rajouter Sirius Black.

Rabastan – Vas chercher tes affaires ma puce d'accord et ensuite on pourra y aller.

Alhena – C'est bon ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux rien devoir à personne, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de ce qu'il y a dans la chambre que j'occupais.

Regulus – Tu pourras acheter tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta chambre sur Diagon Alley ne t'en fais pas princesse.

Rabastan – Oui on pourra y aller dès demain si tu veux.

Alhena – Merci beaucoup, merci.

Rodolphus – Aller petite, chiales pas, on est une famille, on fait tout pour la famille.

Sirius – Ouais même tuer... sales Death Eaters... _baragouina-t-il, un peu trop fort cependant_.

Bellatrix – Cousin, cousin, j'ai toujours dit que tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta putain de grande gueule!

L'homme déglutit assez peu discrètement, en serrant Harry par les épaules contre lui. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale comme physique, la nouvelle petite famille décida de quitter la lugubre demeure pour retourner chez eux. Le couple Lestrange dans le manoir familial des Lestrange de générations en générations. Et Rabastan et Regulus dans un manoir qu'ils ont acquis à leur mariage il y a quelques années pas très loin du manoir des Lestrange et de celui des Malfoy.

PoV Alhena.

J'avais neuf ans et j'avais l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose, le sentiment d'avoir une vraie famille, je n'avais eu droit à l'amour de mes parents qu'une année de ma vie, dont j'étais incapable de me souvenir, puis mon parrain m'avait recueillit mais m'avait-il aimé seulement au moins moitié autant qu'il avait aimé Harry? Je ne pense pas... Mais maintenant, j'avais une famille, une vraie, ma tante Bella pouvait paraître froide et sans cœur, distante mais elle était tellement plus, elle avait beaucoup d'amour à donner mais personne à qui le donner, mais elle m'avait moi maintenant et Draco.

En effet, le jour où j'ai reçu une famille, Draco lui a hélas perdu une mère, nous avons appris que Narcissa avait fini par succomber à sa longue maladie, je n'ai pas très bien compris mais d'après ce que Regulus m'a expliqué, lorsqu'elle avait mis Draco au monde, son corps s'était beaucoup affaibli, s'était presque un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas morte en couche et depuis son état de santé ne faisait que de se dégrader et elle avait fini par en mourir après neuf ans de combat contre la maladie, la faiblesse et la douleur.

Le **lendemain** , nous avons été sur Diagon Alley comme promis et j'ai pu acheter tous les livres que j'avais laissé au Square Grimmauld principalement et même quelques nouveaux, puis Rabastan et Regulus m'ont acheté deux fois plus de vêtements que je n'en ai jamais eu, une vraie collection de fringues, je doutais même pendant un moment qu'ils rentrent tous dans ma chambre alors dans la penderie... mais en y songeant bien, il n'y avait pas d'armoire... oh merlin je suis certaine qu'ils avaient prévu un dressing, une pièce entière pour les vêtements, rien que pour moi... je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire... Puis nous sommes allés à l'animalerie, et ils ont tenu à ce que je choisisse un familier, qui pourrait m'accompagner à l'école et me tenir compagnie si je me sentais seule un jour. En voyageant à travers les cages et autres maisons d'animaux de la petite boutique, je tombe finalement sur deux jolis serpents dans un vivarium un peu à l'écart. Ils sont plutôt petits mais je crois qu'ils viennent de naître, l'un d 'eux a de magnifiques écailles lisses partout sauf sur le dessus de la tête, elles sont entièrement jaunes sous son ventre jusqu'à sa bouche, puis au dessus, elles mélangent les tons beige, orange, marron, rose et violet. Il a des yeux verts veinés de bleu, et d'un peu de jaune voir de marron près de la fente de l'iris ainsi qu'une langue fourchue rose voir presque violette. L'autre a des écailles lisses partout d'un jaune éclatant sous le ventre, puis un peu marron au niveau de la bouche, celles du dessus sont marrons sombres tirant sur le noir et de grand yeux globuleux très noirs avec une petite langue fourchue entre beige rose et orangé. Je passe mon regard de l'un à l'autre mais je suis déjà certaine d'être incapable de choisir entre les deux. Alors je soupire avant de commencer à me lamenter à voix haute.

Alhena – _**C'est impossible de choisir, vous êtes bien trop trognon tous les deux!**_

Les petites créatures redressent soudainement la tête semblant me fixer de leurs yeux si différents et tellement hypnotiques chacun à leur façon.

Serpent sombre – _**Une parleuse, c'est une parleuse**_.

Serpent coloré – _**C'est intéressant ça...**_

Alhena – _**Oh vous me comprenez... comme c'est... étrange...**_

Serpent sombre – _**C'est toi qui parle notre langue petite humaine**_.

Serpent coloré – _**Tu voudrais pas nous emmener avec toi dis?**_

Alhena – _**Et bien je...**_

Rabastan – Alhena?!

Alhena – Je suis au fond de la boutique!

Je vois les deux hommes qui m'ont adopté arriver près de moi un air curieux sur le visage.

Regulus – Les serpents hein...

Alhena – Est-ce que c'est interdit?

Rabastan – Non ma puce, c'est juste étonnant, les Potter ne sont pas vraiment adeptes des reptiles.

Alhena – Ah je vois et bien heureusement que je ne suis plus une Potter alors non?

Regulus – Si ma princesse, tu peux avoir un serpent si c'est ce que tu veux.

Alhena – Et bien je...

Rabastan – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a puce? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce sont de très bons animaux de compagnie les serpents.

Regulus – Oui tu peux prendre un serpent sans forcément finir à Slytherin tu sais.

Alhena – Oh non ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que... je ne peux pas... ils sont vraiment trop adorables tous les deux...

Regulus - * rire* Si ce n'est que ça ma chérie on peut prendre les deux, tu les mérites.

Alhena – V...vraiment?! _Dis-je complètement abasourdie_.

Rabastan – Bien sûr.

Je les remercie chaudement puis je leur saute dessus pour un câlin avant de me retourner vers les deux petits reptiles qui me regardent toujours. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Une fois de retour à la maison, je monte dans la chambre qu'ils m'ont fait, elle est vraiment parfaite, d'une taille raisonnable mais avec sa salle de bain privée et le dressing comme je le pensais, elle est dans des tons de bleu ciel et de blanc avec des meubles en bois sombre. Sur la commode, Rabastan dépose le vivarium des serpents et je m'assure qu'ils vont bien même si je n'en doute pas, puis je les nourris un peu et commence à ranger les vêtements dans le dressing avec Regulus pendant que Rabastan créer une belle bibliothèque ouvragée dans un bois presque noir, du bois de rose. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup, puis il y entrepose les livres, en haut ceux de Hogwarts de la première à la septième année, puis les autres qu'il classe par thème. Une fois que tout est à sa place, je prend l'un des livres et je descend avec eux jusqu'au salon. Rabastan lit le journal et Regulus un ouvrage sur les armes blanches magiques pendant que j'entame l'ouvrage que j'ai pris sur les rituels. Je veux me renseigner sur le rituel d'adoption, je tiens à savoir de quoi il s'agit, ce qu'il va changer et éventuellement ensuite de proposer à Reg et Rab de le faire avec moi s'ils sont d'accord eux aussi. La soirée avance vite et je dévore mon livre avec avidité. Et je sursaute quand l'elfe de maison apparaît au milieu de la pièce, lâchant mon livre qui tombe sur le sol.

Alhena – Désolé... _Dis-je penaude en ramassant mon bouquin_.

Regulus – Eh ben... il doit vraiment être passionnant ton livre dis donc.

Alhena - * rire * Oui.

Rabastan - * rire* Que voulais-tu Crispy?

Crispy – Crispy vient annoncer l'heure du dîner aux maîtres.

Regulus – Nous arrivons Crispy.

Ils posent leurs lectures et je me lève pour poser mon propre livre sur le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais. Puis je prend la main que Regulus me tend et nous suivons Rabastan jusqu'à la cuisine où nous aimons bien manger quand nous sommes en famille, depuis toute petite à chaque fois que je venais ici on mangeait tous ensemble dans cette cuisine et j''adore ça. Ce soir au menu, lasagnes et salade verte aux noix et à la framboise. C'est délicieux.

Alhena – Demain on pourrait peut-être inviter Draco pour lui changer un peu les idées, enfin si vous voulez bien, je me disais que...

Regulus – Bien sûr princesse.

D'après ce que j'ai compris des conversations entre les adultes, Lucius et Draco se sont installés chez tante Bella et oncle Rodolphus le temps de se remettre un peu et pour que Draco puisse profiter de tante Bellatrix en se sentant moins seul et en ne pensant pas trop à la perte de sa mère. Je veux essayer d'aider moi aussi à ma manière mais j'ai un peu peur à la perspective de cette journée... Je crois que Draco ne m'aime pas trop, je l'ai vu une seule fois, j'avais six ou peut-être sept ans, et nous étions tous les deux chez tante Bella, il ne m'a adressé la parole qu'une seule fois pour me dire de ne pas l'ennuyer. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis une fille ou une Potter... enfin en tout cas j'en étais une à ce moment là... Je passe la soirée à lire dans le salon avec Regulus et Rabastan et je termine mon livre. Fatiguée, je décide de monter me mettre au lit pour être en forme demain avec Draco.

Alhena – Bonne nuit Reg. _Dis-je en lui posant un baiser sur la joue_. Bonne nuit Rab. _Dis-je en posant également un baiser sur sa joue_.

Regulus – Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Rabastan – Bonne nuit ma puce.

Le **lendemain** , je me lève tôt et prépare le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde y compris Draco qui devrait arriver bientôt. A peine le repas sur la table que Rabastan arrive avec le journal et Regulus avec un Draco à l'air renfrogné.

Alhena – Bonjour Rab! Bonjour Reg! Salut Draco! Le petit déjeuner est servi. _Dis-je souriante_.

Regulus – C'est toi qui as fait ça?

Alhena – Ouais...  
Rabastan – Ne t'en fais pas ma puce Regulus est seulement traumatisé par la cuisine de Sirius et comme tu étais chez lui il est un peu angoissé...

Draco – Oncle Sirius ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'approcher une cuisine! _Renifla-t-il avec dédain_.

Regulus – Alors ça c'est sûr! Il va finir par empoisonner quelqu'un un jour!

Rabastan et moi secouons la tête en souriant puis nous piochons tous dans notre assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacon grillé. Une fois le repas englouti, j'emmène Draco dans ma chambre.

Alhena – Alors Draco est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

Draco – Oui je voudrais que tu me foutes la paix Potter! Je sais même pas ce que je fiche ici...

Alhena – Oh ok si tu veux je te laisse tranquille, mais pour information je ne suis plus une Potter alors essaie une autre méthode pour m'insulter parce que celle ci ne fonctionne pas. Si tu veux lire il y une bibliothèque, si tu préfère voler il y a des balais dans la remise dehors et si tu préfères juste retourner chez tante Bellatrix, tu sais où est la cheminée. Bonne journée Draco.

Draco – C'est ça casses-toi maintenant Potter!

Je m'en vais sans un regard en arrière, laissant l'arrogant blondinet seul avec lui même comme il le souhaite et je vais me réfugier dans la chambre de mes parents, je sais qu'elle sera vide puisqu'en général ils sont soit sortis soit dans leur bureau respectif. Je prend un livre sur les créatures magiques et m'allonge en plein milieu du lit pour commencer ma lecture. Je ne vois pas le temps passer et c'est un elfe de maison qui m'interrompt pour m'annoncer le déjeuner.

Crispy – Les maîtres envoient Crispy chercher la jeune maîtresse pour le repas.

Alhena – Dis à mes parents que je n'ai pas faim s'il-te-plait.

Crispy – Comme la jeune maîtresse voudra.

La petite créature disparaît et je continue mon bouquin jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir en lisant, le livre retombant ouvert sur ma poitrine. A mon réveil, le recueil est posé sur la table de chevet et une couverture est posée sur mon corps. Je l'enlève et me lève en replaçant le livre dans la bibliothèque de la chambre, puis descend à la cuisine, je meurs de soif. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ouvre le frigo et prend un grand verre de jus de fruit que je bois presque d'un trait, puis je ferme la porte du réfrigérateur et je me pose sur une chaise à table avec le reste de mon verre et un cupcake. Je grignote mon gâteau sans appétit, c'est pourtant mon péché mignon habituellement mais Draco m'a un peu refroidi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une maudite Potter à ses yeux et ça ne changera probablement jamais, mais c'est important pour moi. Je crois que je vais demander à Rabastan et Regulus si ils veulent bien faire un rituel d'adoption avec moi. Cela permet d'avoir officiellement le sang de ses nouveaux parents, mais également les caractéristiques physiques que vous auriez eu en étant réellement de leur chair et de leur sang et bien sûr, atout non négligeable, d'être légitimement leur héritière et non pas d'avoir seulement leur nom. En somme c'est comme si j'étais née en étant de leur famille, de leur sang. Prise dans mes réflexions, je n'entends pas la personne arriver derrière moi et quand une main se pose sur mon épaule je sursaute avec un petit cri de souris aigüe.

Rabastan – Ben alors ma puce qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Alhena – J'ai cru que c'était le **croque-mitaine** qui venait me punir d'avoir sauté le déjeuner! _Le taquinais-je_.

Rabastan - * rire * Ce n'est que moi! Tu es bien songeuse et Draco est resté tout seul toute la journée, je comprend pas c'est toi qui avait suggéré de l'inviter pour l'aider un peu.

Alhena - * soupire * C'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu dans ma vie... je crois qu'il me déteste.

Rabastan – Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise impression ma puce. A quoi tu pensais juste avant que je n'arrive?

Alhena – A l'avenir. J'aimerais bien vous parler à toi et Regulus.

Rabastan – Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire princesse. Viens on va aller dans le bureau de Reg et tu vas pouvoir nous dire ce qui te tracasse d'accord?

Alhena – Ok, merci Rab. Je t'aime.

Rabastan – Je t'aime aussi puce, et Regulus t'aime aussi. Tu es notre bébé!

Je me lève pour lui faire un câlin puis nous rejoignons le bureau de Regulus, ma petite main d'enfant dans celle de Rabastan. Il frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse puis referme derrière nous, enclenche le verrou et pose un sort de silence.

Alhena – Ben dis donc, vous savez que j'ai pas de secret d'état à révéler au moins?

Ils rient tous les deux et m'expliquent que c'est plus par habitude juste au cas où parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent niveau sécurité des informations.

Alhena – Bon alors écoutez, je sais que vous m'avez beaucoup donné, vous m'avez offert une famille, de l'amour comme je n'en connaissais pas et de l'espoir...

Regulus – Tu n'es pas heureuse princesse?

Alhena – Oh si! Beaucoup!

Rabastan – Mais pas totalement...

Alhena – Non pas totalement, je veux être vraiment votre famille.

Regulus – Tu l'es vraiment!

Alhena – A mes yeux et a vos yeux, aux yeux de tante Bella et d'oncle Rodolphus mais pas aux yeux du monde, je veux être votre fille, vraiment votre fille.

Rabastan – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ma puce?

Regulus – Tu veux une adoption avec un rituel sorcier.

Rabastan - *hoquet * Mais...

Alhena – Si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrais...

Regulus – C'est pas ce que voulait dire ce grand dadet ma chérie. Un rituel d'adoption fait de toi notre fille physiquement aussi, c'est une rituel adoptif mais aussi de reniement en même temps, tu vas renoncer à l'héritage que tes parents t'ont laissé.

Alhena – Je n'en veux pas, et de toute façon, Harry aura tout quoiqu'il arrive, je ne veux pas ce rituel pour votre héritage, j'ai d'ors et déjà votre nom mais je veux être réellement une Black-Lestrange, je veux ressembler à chacun de vous deux. Je veux être votre chair et votre sang, je veux être une partie de vous, et que vous soyez une partie de moi.

Rabastan – D'accord puce si c'est ce que tu veux, si tu es sûre de toi alors c'est un honneur de te donner mon sang, mon nom et mon héritage.

Regulus – Rabastan a raison princesse, je serais plus qu'heureux de faire de toi ma fille par le sang, le nom et l'héritage.

Alhena – Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'apportez.

Regulus – Hey tu es notre bébé, notre famille, tu ne nous dois rien, on le fait parce qu'on t'aime.

Alhena – Merci! _Pleurais-je collée en sandwich entre mes deux pères_.

La cérémonie d'adoption avec le rituel eu lieu quelques jours plus tard, mon œil d'ordinaire marron pris la teinte bleu grise orageuse typique des Black et mes cheveux ondulèrent un peu plus comme ceux des Black et des Lestrange et poussaient de quelques centimètres pour arrivés jusqu'à mes fesses, ma bouche devint un peu plus pleine au lieu d'être fine et d'une couleur plus purpurine que leur rose pale terne habituel. Je gagnais une fossette à chaque sourire sur la joue gauche et un nez un peu plus petit même si c'était un changement très léger.

Regulus – Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Rabastan – Il a raison tu es très belle ma puce.

Alhena – Merci beaucoup. _Rougis-je_.

J'étais désormais une nouvelle moi, j'étais l'authentique moi! Miss Alhena Lily Black-Lestrange. Et vraiment j'aime la nouvelle personne qu'ils m'ont permit d'être. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec eux parce que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je fasse, qui que je sois, ils m'aiment, pour ce que je suis, nous sommes une famille.

Depuis ce jour béni où je suis devenue une vraie Black-Lestrange, tout a paru s'illuminer dans ma vie, j'étais toujours la même tout en étant différente, toujours aussi solitaire et pourtant je ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans voir et parler à mes parents, j'étudiais toujours autant et avec toujours autant de passion mais cela devenait facilement un jeu quand Rabastan m'arrachait mon livre des mains pour me le lire en faisant des voix étranges et de grands gestes un peu idiots sans aucun sens, ou bien lorsque Regulus me posait des questions jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas répondre à l'une d'elle ou bien qu'il n'y est plus de questions à poser sur un ouvrage. J'étais toujours aussi rusée mais j'avais trouvé des compagnons tout aussi malin rendant le jeu bien plus intéressant. Les années passèrent sans que je ne les voient défiler. Et arrive l'année de mes 11 ans et l'heure de mon entrée à Hogwarts a sonné, mes parents sont presque aussi stressés que moi. Mais en fait ce qui m'a le plus marqué cette année là, c'est ma première rencontre avec le père de Draco, j'ai passé 8 ans à côtoyer de plus ou moins loin les Lestrange et Regulus et 3 ans sous le toit de Rabastan et Reg et pourtant je n'ai jamais rencontré le patriarche des Malfoy, oh bien sûr je savais de qui il s'agissait, comment il était et ce qu'il avait vécu ses dernières années, dans la presque dépression de la perte de sa femme, pourtant j'aurais aimé croiser cet homme avant, c'est un combattant hors pair, un potionniste accompli et un grand stratège très rusé, vraiment j'espère pouvoir apprendre à connaître Lucius Malfoy quand je serais en âge de passer pour autre chose qu'une sale gosse pleurnicharde ou pire une putain de Potter... Mais bon revenons-en à ma première rentrée qui coïncide avec la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur le sorcier blond.

Comme tous les parents le jour de la première rentrée, les miens avaient tenu à m'accompagner, fiers mais angoissés. Nous arrivons donc sur le quai de gare, une de mes mains dans celle de Rabastan et l'autre dans celle de Regulus, mes serpents autour de mon bras pour l'un et autour de mon cou pour l'autre, ma valise dans l'autre main de Rabastan et la cage d'un magnifique hiboux d'un plumage noir d'encre comme mes cheveux corbeau et un ventre au duvet gris foncé, il était aussi doux qu'une peluche et deux yeux d'un jaune orangé presque envoûtant. Et nous nous approchions de l'arrière du train où il y avait bien moins de monde qu'à l'avant, une fois le plus gros de la foule dépassée, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pu le voir pour la première fois, ses longs cheveux blonds, son air aristocratique un peu arrogant et fier, pourtant froid comme l'hiver, purement Slytherin et au fond de ses yeux d'un gris perle orageux une lueur touchante de profonde tristesse. C'est presque comme s'ils étaient éteints, comme morts avec sa femme, et cela me serra le cœur. Oh bien sûr n'allez pas croire que le premier sorcier venu pourrait voir une quelconque faiblesse comme de la tristesse dans les yeux de Lucius mais pour un regard avisé ou pour un ami cela transparaissait malgré tout. Mes parents s'approchent des deux Malfoy alors je les suit en silence, toujours les yeux fixés sur Lucius m'attardant sur ses longs cheveux dans lesquels je voudrais bien passer la main, ou les tresser, ses yeux couleur d 'orage aussi envoûtant que flippant, aussi inexpressifs que révélateurs. Puis je regarde Draco qui semble essayer de maintenir le dos droit et le visage fermé, une attitude Slytherin, un reflet de la posture de son père. C'est assez mignon et triste à la fois.

Rabastan – Lucius, Draco.

Regulus – Lucius, Drake.

Lucius – Ah Rabastan, Regulus, nous vous attendions. Et c'est la "célèbre" Alhena j'imagine?

Alhena – Ravie de vous rencontrer Lord Malfoy. _Dis-je en m'inclinant_. Draco.

Lucius – Charmante. Enchanté miss Potter.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et mon œil bleu-gris passa le temps d'une seconde à un rouge grenat profond avant de revenir à sa couleur d'origine quand ma colère s'évapora avec la main de Rabastan posée sur mon épaule.

Regulus – En fait c'est miss Black Lestrange maintenant Lucius. Nous l'avons adoptée.

Lucius – Oh vraiment? _Il était clairement surpris et même légèrement curieux_.

Rabastan – En effet, bien je crois qu'il est temps de monter dans le train les enfants!

Draco salua froidement son père qui lui serra l'épaule en guise d'adieu et peut-être d'avertissement silencieux je n'en sais rien... mais tous les Malfoy étaient à Slytherin alors il avait en quelque sorte la pression familiale sur lui, mais je ne doutait pas le moins du monde que Draco finisse chez les serpents, le contraire serait vraiment choquant au vu de son attitude de tous les jours. Quand à moi, vraiment j'étais plus que partagée.

Rabastan – Ma puce, on sera toujours fiers de toi, quelque soit ton choix d'accord. Prend soin de toi et amuses-toi un peu quand même. _Me dit-il en souriant_.

Regulus – Tu seras toujours notre bébé quelque soit ta maison, prend soin de toi princesse et ne lis pas toute la bibliothèque cette année, sinon tu n'auras plus rien à faire pendant six ans!

Nous rigolons tous les trois et je les embrasse dans un câlin d'ours chacun leur tour, puis je fais une dernière révérence au patriarche Malfoy et je monte dans le train avec ma valise et la cage de mon hiboux, Errakis. Une fois dans le train, je suis Draco jusqu'à un compartiment vide dans lequel nous nous installons, puis je fais un dernier signe de la main à mes pères, ils vont cruellement me manquer durant cette année scolaire, et déjà j'ai hâte de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël ou encore de leur envoyer ma première lettre dès que la répartition et le dîner de la rentrée seront terminés. Et puis mes réflexions nostalgiques furent brutalement coupées par la voix de Draco.

Draco – Que les choses soient bien claires, je ne veux pas traîner avec toi ni t'avoir sur le dos sans cesse, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es dans ce compartiment avec moi!

Alhena - * rire * Cela doit être pour toute cette **aménité** dont tu sais si bien faire preuve. _Dis-je un peu sarcastique sur les bords_.

Draco – Très drôle Potter, tiens toi loin de moi à l'école ou tu vas le regretter!

Alhena – Appelles moi encore Potter une seule fois et c'est toi qui pourrais bien le regretter. _Dis-je furieuse, mon œil virant au rouge grenat encore une fois j'en étais certaine_.

Draco – Comme si j'avais peur de toi Potter!

Seulement à notre insu, trop occupés que nous étions dans notre petite joute verbale, un autre Potter, le vrai cette fois-ci avait ouvert la porte et nous regardait complètement paumé et un peu irrité.

Harry – Pourquoi aurais-tu peur de moi?

Draco – Casses-toi Potter on t'a pas causé!

Harry – La consanguinité a fini par atteindre ton cerveau Malfoy, tu parles de moi je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi!

Draco – Moi au moins j'ai un cerveau contrairement à toi Potter, parce que tu as une sœur, une jumelle même alors tu n'as pas le monopole de ton nom de famille!

Harry – Je n'ai plus de sœur, alors tu n'insultes que moi!

Alhena – Et bien va pleurer dans les robes de ton papa Potter... oups c'est vrai tu n'en a plus!

Ma réplique eu au moins le don de faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Draco, mais déclencha aussi la fureur de mon frère.

Harry – Tu te prend pour qui toi au juste?! Et puis tu es qui d'abord?

Draco – Il est vraiment lent de la cervelle ce gars...

Alhena – Il a dût hérité du côté des Potter pas de chance pour lui, m'enfin il a au moins un œil de sa mudblood de mère.

Harry – Sale... _dit-il en sortant sa baguette_.

Manque de chance pour lui c'est le moment que choisit le préfet en chef, un Hufflepuff de septième année pour passer par là.

Préfet – Baissez cette baguette immédiatement et retournez à votre compartiment jeune homme ou aussitôt répartit vous ferez perdre 100 points à votre maison.

Harry baisse son arme et s'en alla complètement furieux et le préfet continue sa ronde, Draco part se changer dans les toilettes, j'en profite pour passer mon propre uniforme encore sans couleurs, puis ma robe de sorcier entièrement noire pour le moment, après quoi je plonge dans mon livre de potions avancées. J'ai terminé tous les ouvrages scolaires de la première à la septième année avant même d'entrer à l'école et je compte bien profiter de ce gain de temps et de connaissance pour étudier plus en profondeur les livres plus avancés et même pourquoi pas d'autres formes de magies qui ne sont pas ou plus enseignées en cours. Draco revient à peu près dix ou quinze minutes plus tard et plonge également dans un livre de potion, celui de cinquième année. Le reste du trajet a été silencieux et lorsque la vieille dame vendant des bonbons est passé, nous avons tous les deux sursauté en lâchant nos livres sous la surprise qui allèrent tomber ouverts par terre.

Vieille dame – Friandises les enfants?

Draco – NON! _Hurla-t-il sur la pauvre dame_.

Alhena – Non merci.

Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste et nous avons ramassé nos livres pour replonger dedans jusqu'à notre arrivée à Hogwarts. Une fois que le train commence à ralentir, signe de son arrivée en gare, nous rangeons nos affaires, prenons nos bagages et descendons du train, Draco en profite pour rejoindre des amis de sa famille, la fille Parkinson, le garçon Zabini et celui des Nott. La solitude ne me gêne pas, je m'y suis habituée les premières années de ma vie, je pourrais m'y faire à l'école et il me reste mes pères que je verrais aux vacances et à qui je pourrais envoyer des lettres. Je me dirige donc sereine vers le géant qui crie aux premières années de le suivre. Il nous mène au bord du lac et des barques nous attendent, il en prend une à lui tout seul, vu sa taille, on ne pourrait pas y faire entrer un seul élève de toute manière, puis les autres montent en petit groupe dans les bateaux de fortune pas très rassurants à vu de nez... Finalement, je monte à mon tour avec une fille blonde qui parle sans cesse de créatures que personne n'a jamais du voir dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité sorcière. Une fois la moitié du lac traversé, nous avons un premier aperçu du château tout éclairé et c'est assez impressionnant je dois dire, cette vieille bâtisse de pierre est majestueuse. La fille à côté de moi doit penser la même chose puisque c'est la première fois qu'elle arrête de parler plus longtemps que pour reprendre sa respiration ce qui est assez reposant je dois dire... Finalement après encore une dizaine de minutes à écumer les flots du lac de l'école, nous arrivons dans un tunnel sous le château et montons plusieurs escaliers de pierre assez larges jusqu'à arriver devant d'immense doubles portes en bois où nous attend une vieille dame avec un chapeau pointu vert foret sur la tête et une robe de la même couleur sombre.

Dame en vert – Bienvenue à Hogwarts les enfants, je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, et directrice de la maison Gryffindor. Vous allez être répartit ce soir entre les quatre maison, qui sont Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Slytherin, votre maison sera comme un second foyer. Chaque bonne action fera gagner des points à votre maison chaque mauvaise action l'en fera perdre, à la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe. Attendez ici quelques instants.

Elle s'en alla sur ces mots laissant pas mal d'élèves stupéfaits. Puis après quelques minutes elle revient en nous demandant de la suivre en silence et que la répartition allait commencer. Nous entrons donc dans un silence presque religieux dans la grande salle où s'étalait quatre tables et tout au bout une autre face au reste de la salle, la table des professeurs sur une estrade, devant celle-ci, un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau pointu gris à l'air décrépi. J'étais assez curieuse, ni Rabastan ni Regulus n'avait voulu me dire comment on était répartit, tante Bella m'avait dit que je le verrais bien et oncle Rodolphus avait essayer de me faire avaler qu'on allait devoir se battre contre un Dragon, puis un troll, puis voler sur un balai et selon comment nous nous étions débrouillés nous étions envoyés dans une maison ou une autre... vraiment il en avait un peu trop fait avec le coup du Dragon, il s'était grillé tout seul. Surtout que tante Bella n'arrêtait pas de lever les yeux au ciel à côté de lui tout le temps de son explication. Pas crédible du tout... Sans compter le fait que les premières années ne pouvaient pas avoir de balai justement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore voler alors un test de vol pour nous répartir, c'est impossible... Mais oncle Rodolphus savait raconter des histoires au moins, ses enfants, petits enfants ou neveux ne s'ennuieraient jamais.

Minerva – Bien lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusque sur le tabouret, je placerais alors le choipeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit.

Quoi?! Sérieusement c'est tout?! Un chapeau sur la tête et hop on était envoyé dans notre maison pour les sept prochaines années... J'y crois pas... La liste filait plus ou moins vite selon les élèves, Draco eu à peine le choipeau sur la première mèche de ses cheveux qu'il fut envoyé à Slytherin alors qu'une fille à la crinière brune brouillonne y avait passé plus d'une minute avant d'être envoyée à Gryffindor sans grande conviction de la part du vieux chapeau parlant. Quand le nom de mon frère a été appelé, la salle s'est fait silencieuse pleine de chuchotements et moi je commençais à être un peu stressée, mon tour allait venir juste après et j'étais toujours aussi confuse et avide de rendre mes parents fiers de moi. Pourtant en mon for intérieur, je savais que le choix ne serait pas facile et ne se passerait pas sans heurts. J'étais bien trop... indécise et différente des autres. Mon frère avait les yeux plissés et semblait réciter une litanie au choipeau, ses lèvres bougeaient vite mais aucun son ne semblait en sortir pour autant. Finalement il fut aussi envoyé à Gryffindor avec encore moins de conviction si c'était possible que la fille de tout à l'heure. Puis mon tour arriva.

Minerva – Alhena Potter.

Alhena – Je tiens à rectifier une erreur pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, je ne suis plus une Potter mon nom est Alhena Black Lestrange désormais.

La salle était surprise et un hoquet de stupeur a même franchi les lèvres de certaines personnes comme mon frère ou encore le directeur de l'école. Et un professeur aux cheveux aussi noirs que les miens mais plus courts dans des robes noires strictes et au nez relativement proéminent me regardait assez intrigué pour ne pas dire totalement curieux. Je m'installe sur le tabouret et le professeur de métamorphose pose le tissus sur ma tête. Et là je comprend enfin comment on est répartit. Le choipeau est un objet magique dans un sens plus... magique qu'un simple chapeau qui parle, il voit dans ta tête, il peut lire en toi et te parler directement dans ton esprit en plus de parler à voix haute.

Choipeau – Alhena Potter... Alhena Black Lestrange plutôt... hum intéressant, vraiment très intéressant, tu es parfaitement mi Slytherin mi Ravenclaw, ni plus l'un ni plus l'autre, une parfaite moitié de chacun, pourtant il te faut choisir, tu ne peux aller que dans une seule maison... Mais tu es incapable de choisir n'est-ce pas...

Je sentais ma tête faire des va et vient de droite à gauche pendant qu'il s'adressait directement à mon esprit, pourtant je gardais mes yeux fermement clos. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à voix haute, entraînant un brouhaha sans nom à toutes les tables.

Choipeau – Slytheclaw.

Après quelques secondes, ou était-ce des minutes, le directeur décide d'intervenir ramenant le silence sur la grande salle.

Dumbledore – Allons mon vieil ami, cette maison n'existe pas, tu dois la répartir.

Choipeau – Je ne peux pas, elle est parfaitement 50% Slytherin 50% Ravenclaw, ni plus ni moins, son esprit ne penche ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, je ne peux rien faire de plus, faites la pencher d'un seul pour-cent d'un côté ou de l'autre ou bien je ne peux pas la répartir.

Dumbledore – Petite, il te faut choisir dans quelle maison tu veux aller maintenant.

Choipeau – Elle ne peut pas, elle est autant maligne qu'intelligente aussi curieuse que pragmatique.

Dumbledore – Dans ce cas en tant que directeur...

Choipeau – Je regrette mais c'est impossible elle doit être répartit selon son caractère, faites la basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre ou elle n'ira nul part.

Dumbledore – Harry mon garçon, vient par là. _Il attend que mon frère arrive et poursuit_. Ta sœur ne peut pas être répartie, elle n'arrive pas à choisir entre Slytherin et Ravenclaw, si tu voulais bien lui expliquer comment se décider.

Harry – Va à Ravenclaw Alhena, si tu vas chez les aigles je pourrais parler à Sirius, en ta faveur.

Choipeau – Pas de changement...

Harry – Les Slytherins ne sont pas bons pour toi Alhena, tu vas te retrouver toute seule comme lorsque nous étions petits.

Choipeau – Toujours pareil...

Dumbledore – Vous êtes intelligente miss, et Ravenclaw vous apportera plus de connaissance et la sagesse qui va avec.

Choipeau – Sans commentaire...

Dumbledore – Très bien... ça suffit mademoiselle Potter, si vos parents vous voyaient... leur fille à Slytherin c'est impensable, je vous en prie retrouvez votre raison et faites votre choix!

Choipeau – 51% félicitations directeur.

Dumbledore – Parfait, mon enfant je savais que vous seriez raisonnable, je vous...

Choipeau – Slytherin!

Dumbledore – Qu... quoi?

Harry – Siri avait raison, tu n'est qu'une apprentie Death Eater! Tu n'es rien pour moi!

Harry regagne la table des rouges et or, et Dumbledore, abasourdi retourne à la table professorale, pendant que la répartition continue et que je file vers la table des verts et argents, le plus loin possible de Draco qui ne peut visiblement pas me supporter. Le regard du professeur en noir est malicieux et clairement curieux maintenant. Il se tourne vers le directeur et lui parle.

PoV Dumbledore.

Je suis complètement abasourdi, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer au nom de Merlin?! Son frère la déteste, Sirius semble même le remonter contre elle encore plus alors qu'il sait qu'ils doivent être ensembles pour vaincre Voldemort, et elle a été adopté, magiquement en plus de ça, par un Black et un Lestrange, des Death Eaters et pire que tout certainement Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange, le pire couple de tueurs de Voldemort. Je suis foutu. Et elle atterrit à Slytherin en plus de ça alors qu'elle aurait pu encore être sauvée en allant à Ravenclaw mais Merlin que s'est-il passé?! Elle n'a plus la moindre utilité dans mon plan maintenant...

Snape – Et bien Dumbledore, bravo vous l'avez aidé à se décider, étrange je pensais que vous la feriez pencher de l'autre côté... _Dit-il ironiquement_.

Dumbledore – Ne m'en parlez pas Severus, je compte sur vous, vous êtes mon dernier atout pour qu'elle ne tourne pas mal désormais...

PoV Alhena

Je suis tout au bout de la table, un peu à l'écart de tous les autres et je grignote dans mon assiette plus que je ne mange, sans entrain, tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est rentrer au dortoir pour écrire à mes pères et me coucher pour être en forme pour les cours demain. Oh et une chambre seule mais bon je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions je ne crois pas qu'il y est autre chose que des dortoirs communs dans les dortoirs de Hogwarts, toutes maisons confondues, les seuls appartements non communs sont ceux des préfets. Peut-être que je pourrais être préfète dans quelques années et ainsi j'obtiendrais ma chambre seule, mais d'ici là... damnation je vais devoir supporter les dortoirs... Une fois le repas terminé, je suis les préfets avec tous les autres qui nous guident à travers les cachots. Pour éviter de me perdre je décide de mémoriser chaque virage de la grande salle à la salle commune des dortoirs. Une fois arrivés, la salle commune est vraiment magnifique, c'est un grand carré, sur le premier mur, il y a les portes menant aux dortoirs des premières et deuxièmes année, sur le deuxième mur, une cheminée avec une porte de chaque côté, les dortoirs des troisièmes et quatrièmes années, sur le troisième mur les portes des dortoirs des cinquièmes et sixièmes années encadrent une magnifique bibliothèque. Le dortoir des septièmes années se trouve entre celui des premières et des deuxièmes années, dissimulé par une énorme tenture à effigie de Slytherin. Devant la cheminée, il y a des canapés et des fauteuils, un tapis une table basse et des poufs un peu partout. Près de la bibliothèque, des tables de travail carrées avec des chaises sont à la dispositions des élèves. Sur le dernier mur, où se trouve la porte par laquelle nous sommes arrivés, se trouve une autre porte, menant au directeur de la maison et professeur de potion, Severus Snape. Je décide de m'esquiver vers le dortoir pendant que les autres semblent admirer encore la salle commune et même en profiter un peu avant d'aller se coucher. La pièce est également carrée, les lits sont disposés en rang le long des murs à droite et à gauche, avec des tentures les masquant de la vue des curieux. Il y a une porte sur le mur du fond, menant à une salle de bain. Je prend le lit tout au fond à gauche, au plus proche de la salle d'eau et mes affaires apparaissent magiquement devant moi. Je dépose ma valise au pied de mon lit, et la cage de mon hiboux sur la petite table de nuit juste à côté. Puis je prend un parchemin, ma plume et mon encrier et me place sur le rebord de la fenêtre près de mon lit, avec une vue... Merlin c'est sous le lac, on a une vue sous marine du lac de Hogwarts c'est génial, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans l'histoire de Hogwarts, il y a un calamar géant là dedans, je vais peut-être pouvoir l'admirer quand il passera par là! C'est génial d'avoir les dortoirs dans les cachots de l'école! Une fois mon excitation de la vue de ma fenêtre retombée, je commence ma lettre pour mes parents.

 _Mes très chers Rabastan et Regulus!_

 _Je suis arrivée à Hogwarts il y a quelques heures maintenant et tout va pour le mieux, j'ai finalement été répartie à Slytherin comme mes très chers pères, qui je l'espère sincèrement seront fiers de moi. La grande salle est impressionnante et la salle commune est fabuleuse, le dortoir est... bien c'est un dortoir... commun... je ne suis pas vraiment emballée, mais j'ai l'espoir que peut-être je tiendrais quelques années et qu'ensuite je vais avoir l'occasion de devenir préfète et comme ça à moi une chambre solitaire! Inutile de ricaner Rab! Et non ce n'est pas certain que je le serais Reg! Imaginez que je sois en retard et que je me mette à courir dans les couloirs dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure et que Filch me surprenne et que je finisse collée, et alors là, adieu la promotion! L'angoisse... non mais vous imaginez un peu?! Une soirée en colle au lieu de profiter de l'immensité de connaissance de la bibliothèque, c'est horrible! Ôtez moi ce sourire stupide de votre magnifique visage, je ne plaisante pas du tout, ça pourrait arriver! Je crois que je vais programmer mon sort de réveil un peu plus tôt juste pour être sûre... Enfin... il est temps pour moi d'aller me reposer je dois être en forme pour mes premiers cours demain. Bonne nuit Rabastan, bonne nuit Regulus, je vous aime très fort!_

 _Votre petit bébé,_

 _Alhena Black Lestrange._

Je plie ma lettre et pose un cachet de cire dessus où j'enfonce le sceau de mes pères, une croix orthodoxe avec un croissant de lune sur le côté gauche et une épée penchée dont la garde repose contre la branche droite de la croix, grâce à un anneau qu'ils m'ont offert pour mon onzième anniversaire en prévision de mon entrée à l'école. Puis je noue ma missive à la patte d'Errakis en lui demandant de bien vouloir la porter à mes parents, et il s'envole avec un croq'hibuox encore au bec. Je dépose mes adorables serpents dans mon lit et file me doucher en emportant ma serviette de bain, mes sous-vêtements et mon pyjama. Quand je reviens en habit de nuit, je retrouve Adhara, mon serpent coloré près de mon oreiller et Sadira, le serpent sombre, sous mes couvertures. Je fais attention à ne pas lui faire mal en m'installant à mon tour sous ma couette puis j'éteins la lumière prête à m'endormir.

Alhena – _**Bonne nuit mes petits amis**_. Susurrais _-je à mes familiers avant de sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil_.

La nuit est passée assez rapidement et c'est mon sort de réveil qui me tire de mon lit à 6h30. Je me lève et me prépare pour la journée puis je prend mes serpents avant de descendre dans la salle commune puis de filer à la grande salle en croisant les doigts pour me souvenir de tous les tournants. Finalement j'arrive sans encombres au petit déjeuner, je me place tout au bout de la table comme la veille et grignote l'équivalent d'un œuf brouillé et deux tranches de bacon frit. J'avale ensuite goulument d'un seul trait un verre de jus d'orange et donne discrètement un peu de viande à mes familiers. Les emplois du temps arrivent tout juste par l'intermédiaire du professeur Snape, j'imagine, qui les dépose sur le bord de la table tout près de moi en 7 piles. Je repère ceux des premières années, en prend un et retourne au dortoir pour prendre mes livres juste au moment où tous les autres arrivent pour manger, aux alentours de 7h. Je mets toutes les affaires dont j'aurais besoin tout au long de l'année et décide de placer un sortilège de poids plume sur mon sac pour qu'il ne pèse pas plus lourd que s'il n'y avait qu'un seul livre à l'intérieur, puis j'installe mes familiers, Sadira autour du cou et Adhara autour de mon bras gauche et descend vers la salle de potion, notre premier cours de la journée, je suis en avance mais j'ai pris mon livre de lecture para scolaire pour patienter. Je vais me poser à une des longues tables de travail du premier rang pas loin du bureau professoral et du tableau, je crois que je suis vraiment myope mais je n'ai pas voulu ennuyer Rabastan ou Regulus avec ça, puis je plonge dans mon livre de potions avancées en attendant l'arrivée des autres et le début du cours. Je ne remarque pas vraiment la venue de mes camarades mais celle du professeur oui, en même temps il faut bien avouer qu'elle est difficile à rater, il a fait claquer la porte si fort contre le mur que j'ai eu un sursaut et mon livre s'est retrouvé ouvert face contre la table.

Snape – Bien, sachez qu'il n'y aura aucune baguette magique a agiter de manière ridicule dans mon cours! Ni aucune incantations débiles à prononcer! Je vais tenter de faire entrer dans vos cervelles de potirons trouées l'art subtil et délicat des potions, si vous êtes attentifs et que vous vous révélez doués je pourrais vous apprendre à distiller les poisons les plus mortels et même à mettre la mort en bouteille. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions pour la plupart d'entre vous pour ne pas dire tous, vous arriverez tout juste à obtenir la moyenne, alors je vous conseil de bien ouvrir vos oreilles et de lire vos livres parce que je ne me répète pas et vous serez susceptibles d'être notés sur tout le programme de l'année, n'importe quand! Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Il y eu un concert un peu timide voir apeuré de "Oui professeur", certains Slytherins comme moi se contentèrent de hocher de la tête pour donner leur accord. Et le cours commença par une potion contre les furoncles. La partie délicate de cette potion reposait sur le bon moment et la bonne méthode d'incorporation des épines de porc-épic, cela ne devrait donc normalement pas causer de grandes catastrophes, remarquez qu'avec une demi-salle pleine de Gryffindor... je retire ce que j'ai dit, on peut toujours s'attendre au pire après tout. Et le pire ne tarda pas... Neville Longbottom qui était accessoirement à côté de mon frère semble-t-il a mis les épines alors que son chaudron était encore sur le feu... résultat, ben il n'y a plus de chaudron, et la potion s'est étalée partout et à fait des trous dans les chaussures des Gryffindor tout autour de cette catastrophe ambulante et des furoncles ont commencé à recouvrir les bras et les jambes des dits Gryffindor. C'était vraiment pas du joli joli à voir croyez-moi...

Snape – Au nom de Merlin Longbottom ne savez-vous donc pas lire de simples instructions sur un tableau?! Potter, Malfoy emmenez moi ces idiots à l'infirmerie tout de suite!

Draco – Oui professeur.

Il se dirige vers Neville et l'emmène hors de la salle vers l'infirmerie. Pendant que les autres reprennent leur potion, je mets la mienne en flacon, puis je reprend mon livre sans faire attention au regard mi-surpris mi-abasourdi du professeur.

Snape – Je vous cause Potter! _Hurle-t-il_.

Voyant qu'aucune réaction ne se fait dans la salle, je lève les yeux de mon livre, le professeur se tient juste là devant moi avec mon frère évanoui sur le sol à côté de lui, plein de furoncles partout.

Snape – Seriez-vous sourde miss Potter.

Alhena – Je suis désolé professeur je n'avais pas compris que vous vous adressiez à moi. Il n'y a qu'un seul Potter dans cette classe et il "dort" à vos pieds. Souhaitez-vous que je le conduise à l'infirmerie peut-être?

Snape – Bien sur que oui! Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse? C'est votre frère pas le mien!

Alhena – Découpez le en rondelle pour en faire des ingrédients de potion!

Snape – Vraiment hilarant Potter! Votre frère à l'infirmerie, immédiatement!

Alhena – Il me semblait que ce fait avait été établi dans la grande salle, il n'est pas mon frère, je ne suis rien pour lui, j'apprécierais donc beaucoup avoir un peu de considération ou bien à défaut, de respect s''il-vous-plait professeur, j'ai un nom et un prénom à moi.

Snape – _Il se pince l'arrête du nez et soupire avant de reprendre_. Très bien, miss Black Lestrange veuillez conduire ce jeune imbécile à l'infirmerie.

Alhena – Tout de suite professeur. Voilà ma potion. _Dis-je en lui tendant le petit flacon avant de prendre mes affaires dans mon sac et de le mettre sur mon épaule puis de faire léviter mon frère avec un sortilège pour le mener jusqu'à l'antre de la, dit-on, terrible madame Pomfrey sous les yeux assez surpris voir mortifiés des autres élèves, peut-être à cause du sort ou bien de ma joute verbale avec la terreur des cachots. Allez savoir, un rien les effraye ces ados..._

Je transporte Harry jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis vers l'infirmerie, où une dame s'active autour de Neville devant un Draco impassible à l'air ennuyé. Elle se retourne en m'entendant entrer.

Pomfrey – C'est pourquoi encore?

Alhena – Même cas que celui-ci. _Dis-je en pointant vers le lit de son premier patient_.

Pomfrey – Les premières années... Merlin nous vienne en aide, ils vont finir par me tuer.

Alhena – Bonne journée madame Pomfrey.

Je déguerpi de là vite fait bien fait sans l'écouter pester contre moi, Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy ou l'ensemble des premières années et me réfugie dans la bibliothèque jusqu'aux cours de l'après-midi pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. J'arrive tout juste dans les temps au cours de métamorphose, je prend une place dans les derniers rangs les plus éloignés du bureau du professeur, côté Slytherin, puis je sors mon livre, un parchemin ma plume et mon encrier et j'attends que McGonagall commence son cours. Ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire malgré l'absence de deux élèves. Après environ 10 minutes, nous plongeons dans nos parchemins que nous devons remplir d'explications sur ce qu'est la métamorphose, son utilité, ses avantages, ses inconvénients, ses possibilités et ses limites également. Et alors que la salle silencieuse est remplie uniquement du bruit des plumes grattant le parchemin, le bruit assourdissant de la porte se fait entendre suivit des pas pressés des deux retardataires et de leurs murmures peu discret sur l'absence présumée du professeur qui en fait est seulement sous sa forme de chat sur son bureau. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le savon qu'elle leur passe ni sur le reste de la journée. Les jours s'égrainent rapidement jusqu'au banquet d'Halloween tant attendu, et une routine s'est installée dans ma vie, rythmant mes journées, je me place toujours à la même place seule en bout de table, matin et soir et je manque systématiquement le repas du midi préférant lire dans la bibliothèque, les cours sont faciles mais je ne me relâche pas pour autant, et je travail durement et longuement comme les autres essayant d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Le professeur de potions semble détester cordialement les Gryffindor tout spécialement mon frère mais être une Slytherin ou mon speech du premier jour semble l'avoir calmé à mon sujet et je m'améliore de jour en jour en pratique de l'art de la préparation des potions. En revanche c'est une autre histoire avec la métamorphose, ce n'est pas ma matière de prédilection à la base mais en plus c'est une Snape en sens inverse, elle semble vouer une haine féroce aux Slytherin pour ne s'occuper que de ses précieux Gryffindor et je dois faire des efforts considérables pour arriver à suivre cette matière que l'on dit pourtant innée chez tous les Potter... je ne suis définitivement pas ou plus une Potter c'est certain maintenant! Le cours de sortilèges en revanche était définitivement l'un de mes préférés.

Le soir du banquet d'Halloween, j'arrive un peu après les autres dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de nourriture et de m'éclipser discrètement, pas de chance pour moi le professeur de potion semble avoir remarqué mon petit manège et arrive droit sur moi avant que je ne puisse filer à l'anglaise.

Snape – Miss Black Lestrange.

Alhena – Bonsoir professeur Snape. _Dis-je dans un sourire innocent_.

Snape – Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu manger plus de quelques bouchées le matin, ni même venir le midi du tout, et voilà que vous voulez aussi rater le repas du soir...

Alhena – Bien sûr que non professeur, regardez j'ai à manger. _Dis-je en lui tendant le morceau de pain au fromage que j'avais pris avant d'espérer m'en aller vite fait bien fait_.

Snape – Merlin! Et vous allez réussir à avaler tout ça?! _Me dit-il sarcastique au plus haut point_.

Alhena – Oh absolument, mais si vous avez faim, nous pouvons partager ma pitance. _Lui répondis-je sur le même ton_.

Snape – Faites moi au moins le plaisir d'en prendre un deuxième et ne ratez pas le couvre feu, j'ai horreur d'être obligé d'enlever des points à ma propre maison. _Dit-il dans un petit sourire_.

Alhena – Entendu professeur, merci. _Dis-je en prenant un deuxième pain au fromage avant de sortir de la grande salle en direction de la bibliothèque_.

Je passais ma soirée sur un livre de botanique en grignotant mes pains au fromage au fil des pages tout en prenant des notes sur un parchemin. La principale difficulté dans la conception ou l'invention d'une potion c'est la réaction des différents ingrédients entre eux, notamment les plantes. Cette matière est donc très importante et complémentaire des cours de potions de Snape. Une fois le couvre feu presque atteint, je range mes affaires, nettoie ma table et file vers la salle commune. Seulement, arrivée au niveau de toilettes des filles j'entends un cri perçant, indéniablement féminin et par acquis de conscience, je vais voir si je peut faire quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me retrouver nez à nez avec un troll immense, et la fille aux cheveux touffus de Gryffindor repliée sur elle-même sous un des lavabos. Baguette en main, je commence à réfléchir à toute vitesse à un moyen de mettre cette immonde créature hors jeu si possible avant qu'il ne détruise tout les toilettes. Sa massue énorme, merde il a une massue pensais-je, s'abattit sur les lavabo et un nouveau cri sortit de la fille qui rampait en évitant les coups de massue certes lent mais très forts du troll. D'accord, premièrement nous débarrasser de l'arme. Je lève ma baguette et lance un reducto aussi puissant que je le peux. Mais je n'ai pas très bien visé et le sort atteint le troll au lieu de la massue et il éclate littéralement en une bouillie verte visqueuse qui se répand partout sur le sol, les murs, la fille des rouges et ors en pleurs et moi.

Alhena – Oups... faudrait que j'apprenne à viser moi...

C'est sur cette réplique pour le moins incongrue que le directeur arrive suivit des professeurs et de Harry et son ami rouquin qui traînent toujours avec la Gryffindor encore par terre pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Dumbledore – Mais que s'est-il passé ici?!

Alhena – Un troll adulte des montagnes monsieur, quelle question!

Je vois le professeur Snape sourire rapidement et le professeur de métamorphose la bouche ouverte, complètement outrée de mes propos.

Dumbledore – L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie jeune fille.

Alhena – Mais c'était vraiment un troll monsieur.

Minerva – Et où est-il ce troll miss Potter?

Alhena - …...

Snape – Où est passé le troll miss Black Lestrange je vous prie?

Alhena – C'est la gelée verte immonde qui tapisse tout ce qui était dans cette pièce quand il a explosé professeur.

Snape – Quel sort?

Alhena – Un reducto professeur.

Snape – Vous avez lancé un reducto sur le troll?

Alhena – Merlin non! Vous pensez bien, cette bouillie ignoble va être un cauchemar à nettoyer, non je l'ai lancé sur la massue, c'est une simple erreur de viseur... _Dis-je penaude_.

Snape – Je vois. Dans mon bureau miss Black Lestrange, tout de suite.

Alhena – Oui monsieur, je vous suis.

Snape – Oh et 50 points pour Slytherin pour avoir vaincu un troll adulte des montagnes et sauvé une élève.

Alhena – Merci professeur.

Puis nous partons en direction du bureau du directeur des serpents dans les cachots sous les regards stupéfaits voir choqués du directeur, du professeur de métamorphose et des trois Gryffindors. Une fois arrivés dans l'antre sécuritaire, la porte refermée, le professeur enlève sa cape, et sa robe de sorcier rigide, laissant place à un jean noir seyant et une chemise noire ajustée.

Snape – Alors miss, que se passe-t-il?

Alhena – Professeur?

Snape – Je suis certain que vous visez très bien dans de bonnes conditions, alors soit vous l'avez fait exprès, soit vous avez un problème...

Alhena – Tout va très bien, je suis désolé pour le troll.

Snape – On se fiche du troll Alhena! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Alhena – _Je baisse la tête autant sous la culpabilité que la peur, n'osant même pas répondre_.

Snape – Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, dis moi ce qui ne va pas?

Alhena – C'est... ce sont mes yeux, je ne vois pas très bien de loin et toujours très flou... alors ça m'empêche de bien viser parfois.

Snape – Myope donc. Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à tes parents, un sort peu soigner ça ou bien des lunettes ou des lentilles.

Alhena – Je ne veux pas ennuyer Rabastan et Regulus avec ça, ils sont déjà bien assez gentils de s'occuper de moi comme ils le font alors que rien ne les y obligent.

Snape – Ils ont choisit de s'occuper de toi, parce qu'ils t'aiment, tu es leur enfant. Ils parlent souvent de toi tu sais, en fait c'est même difficile de les faire s'arrêter... ils ne tarissent pas d'éloges à ton sujet tous les jours...

Alhena - * rouge * M... merci.

Snape – Aller viens par là petite, je vais corriger ta vue et ensuite au lit. Tu vas avoir mal aux yeux et probablement quelques migraines durant la nuit, mais demain tu y verras plus clair que jamais auparavant d'accord?

Alhena – Entendu, merci professeur. _Dis-je en m'approchant de lui_.

Il lança le sort et une douleur fulgurante traversa mes orbites jusqu'à mon cerveau me donnant la plus grosse migraine que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie.

Alhena – Bonne nuit professeur.

Snape – Bonne nuit Alhena.

Je file dans mon dortoir, me douche rapidement avant de m'effondrer dans mon lit près de mes serpents, sans même prendre la peine d'envoyer ma missive habituelle du soir à mes parents. J'ai bien trop mal à la tête pour écrire quoique ce soit avant demain. Je suis réveillée deux fois dans la nuit par une intense migraine comme me l'a dit le professeur mais au matin, je vois plus nettement que je n'avais jamais vu avant et je suis bien heureuse d'avoir eu ces migraines, elles en valaient la peine au final. Le temps file à grande vitesse jusqu'aux vacances de Noël que je suis plus qu'heureuse de passer au manoir avec Rab et Reg, en famille. Le jour de Noël, nous étions invités chez tante Bellatrix et oncle Rodolphus avec les Malfoy. Je suis contente d'avoir pu trouver un cadeau à chaque membre de ma famille ainsi qu'au professeur Snape. Il faut dire que ce dernier n'est pas compliqué à satisfaire, il suffit de trouver le bon truc qui touche aux potions et le tour est joué, je lui avait donc pris un livre de botanique sur les plantes rares ainsi que quelques spécimens de ces mêmes plantes. Pour Draco, j'avais pris un balai vu que je savais qu'il voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Tante Bella aura une magnifique robe d'un grand couturier sorcier, et oncle Rodolphus une épée forgée par les gobelins. Pour Lucius, j'ai du me creuser un peu plus la tête, je le connaissais pas très bien et les rumeurs n'étaient jamais une bonne idée à suivre. Finalement j'avais opté pour une magnifique montre à gousset en argent où était gravé sur l'extérieur l'emblème des Malfoy et sur l'intérieur son nom "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy". Pour Rabastan j'avais trouvé un magnifique set complet d'armes blanches, poignards, épées, katanas, dagues etc... il voulait tellement apprendre cette technique de combat sans jamais trouver l'occasion de le faire, voilà un signe qu'il était temps pour lui de réaliser son rêve. Et pour Regulus, j'avais mis la main sur le portrait de ses parents, Walburga et Orion Black dont les seuls exemplaires étaient jusqu'alors conservés dans le manoir familial sous la garde de Sirius. Je sais que ses parents comptaient beaucoup pour mon père, le cadeau devrait lui faire plaisir, je l'espère de tout cœur en tout cas.

Les vacances sont passées très rapidement et il était temps pour moi de reprendre le train comme les autres élèves pour retourner à l'école, et quitter mes parents et ma famille me déchira un peu le cœur, surtout que je savais ce qui m'attendait, que je serais à nouveau seule, terriblement seule une fois là bas. Pourtant je ne dis rien et continue de profiter de ma famille jusqu'au dernier instant, j'aurais bien assez de temps une fois seule pour pleurer sur moi-même.

Le reste de l'année est assez tranquille pour moi, du moins jusqu'au mois de Juin. Arriver si près de la fin de l'année et avoir des ennuis à ce moment là c'était bien ma veine... En fait ce sont plutôt les ennuis de mon frère et ses amis que les miens mais Merlin sait comment ou pourquoi je me suis retrouvée malgré moi embarquée là dedans. Ils sont allé au troisième étage dans l'aile interdite et je les ai bêtement suivi... ils ont sauté dans une trappe sous un chien à trois têtes endormi. Et quand je me suis retournée pour m'en aller d'ici, la chatte de Filch me bloquait le passage, au même instant bien entendu, dans ma grande chance habituelle, la harpe qui jouait délicatement s'arrête et le chien à trois têtes commence à grogner en se réveillant, prise entre deux feux, je choisis l'option filer dans la trappe à la suite des autres et j'atterris quelques mètres plus bas sur une énorme plante tressée. C'est un filet du diable sans le moindre doute, après avoir étudié autant de livres de botanique, je suis capable d'identifier sans me tromper cette plante. Voyons voir elle aime l'obscurité et l'humidité, un bon feu de joie devrait régler l'affaire en moins de deux. Un sortilège de flammes bleues plus tard, et me voilà sur les fesses à un mètre sous la maudite plante. Je peste un coup en me relevant puis poursuis mon chemin. J'arrive juste à temps pour voir Harry voler sur un vieux balai qui a sans doute fait plus que son temps, et attraper une vieille clé qui battait de l'aile. Ses amis ouvrent la porte et je me faufile derrière eux discrètement. Restant dans les ombres près des murs, je les regarde s'avancer dans la pièce qui s'éclaire pour laisser apparaître un échiquier géant, très certainement un échiquier version sorcier, nous sommes dans une école de magie après tout. La brune broussailleuse s'installe sur la case de la tour, mon frère sur un fou et le rouquin montre sur un cheval, c'est lui qui semble donner les ordres aux pièces du jeu. Je dois admettre qu'il est assez doué... pour un Weasley. Une fois la partie terminée, le rouquin un peu amoché, la fille reste près de lui pendant que mon frère continue vers la salle suivante. Toujours en rasant les murs, depuis leur ombre, je le suis. C'est une pièce relativement minuscule une fois à l'intérieur, des flammes bouchent l'entrée par laquelle nous sommes arrivés et la sortie, il y a une table pleine de potions et une énigme sur un bout de parchemin posée négligemment là. Mon frère étant le pire veracrasse existant en potion je décide de me montrer et avance vers la table pour lire la petite note. Le professeur Snape, c'est son écriture, a laissé une sorte de devinette. Très rusé, très Slytherin, j'aime bien l'idée. Je réfléchi une minute puis tend une fiole d'un liquide bleuâtre à mon frère en lui disant d'en boire une gorgée pour passer à la salle suivante ou bien de prendre la fiole orangée pour retourner en arrière. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre avec un troisième œil au milieu du front, puis bois de la fiole bleue. Bon Gryffindor! J'en bois également une gorgée et avance sans crainte dans les flammes, ce qui semble décider mon frère à me suivre. Nous atterrissons dans une salle assez grande, nous descendons les trois petites marches menant au grand espace au centre de la salle où se trouve seulement une silhouette devant un énorme miroir qui semble fait d'un cadre en or pur. C'est le miroir de Risèd, mais que peut-il bien faire dans l'école... Finalement il s'avère que l'homme devant le miroir est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirinus Quirell.

Quirinus – Ah Poter et... Potter fille. Parfait.

Alhena – Bonsoir professeur mais je suis miss Black Lestrange. _Soupirais-je_.

Quirinus – Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Harry – Ne bégayez-vous pas d'ordinaire?

Quirinus – En effet, qui pourrait ne pas faire confiance au pauvre bégayant professeur Quirell?

Alhena – Effectivement, très joli subterfuge professeur, très Slytherin!

Quirinus – Merci miss Black Lestrange. Et maintenant avancez-vous tous les deux et regardez dans le miroir. Que voyez-vous?

Harry – Je me vois moi, avec Sirius et mes parents. _Répondit-il confus_.

Je m'avance à mon tour pour regarder dans le miroir. Je m'y vois moi-même comme Harry, je suis plus âgée, peut-être 18 ou 19 ans, je suis près de Lord Voldemort, ma main dans celle de Lucius Malfoy, mes parents derrière moi, souriants. Je souris aussi inconsciemment au miroir. Puis ils disparaissent tous, et je me retrouve face à mon reflet de 11 ans mettant quelque chose dans ma poche avant de me faire un clin d'œil puis de disparaître à son tour.

Quirinus – Et bien! Ne reste pas là à sourire bêtement petite fille, dis moi ce que tu vois!

Alhena – Dis donc le troll mal léché fais attention à comment tu parles, je ne te dois rien et mes parents te feraient ta fête avant que tu es le temps de dire Quidditch si je le voulais.

Quirinus – Espèce de sale petite...

Une voix venue d'outre-tombe l'interrompt cependant dans sa tirade.

Voix – Laisse moi lui parler.

Quirinus – Maître, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de forces.

Voix – J'en ai assez pour ça!

Le professeur commence alors à défaire son affreux turban violet sous nos yeux ébahit. Et un visage apparaît à l'arrière de son crâne, un visage visiblement très fatigué, comme fait de pierre et en train de se fissurer lentement. Pourtant, il semble comme... familier.

Voix – Approche petite, ne crains rien.

Je commence à marcher vers le dos du professeur, mais quelqu'un retient mon bras avant que je ne puisse faire un pas de plus.

Harry – Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais, n'y va pas!

Alhena – Je fais ce que je veux, lâches-moi tout de suite Potter!

Surpris par le venin que j'ai mis dans son simple nom de famille qui fut aussi le mien jadis, il recule et trébuche un air mi-choqué mi-coléreux sur le visage. Je continue ma progression vers le visage sans corps.

Alhena – Puis-je poser une question?

Voix – Je t'en prie petite.

Alhena – Ce miroir, on dit qu'il est spécial, mais qu'il ne montre pas l'avenir, alors que montre-t-il?

Voix – Tes plus chers désirs.

Alhena – V... vraiment?

Voix – Vraiment petite.

Alhena – Vous importunerais-je en posant une autre question?

Voix – Non.

Alhena – Vous êtes lui n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes le Lord Noir?

Voix – En effet, je le suis, si l'on peut dire.

Alhena – My Lord, _commençais-je en m'inclinant sous son regard surpris_ , ma famille est vôtre et nous vous sommes entièrement dévoués, qu'est-ce que vos serviteurs peuvent faire pour vous?

Harry – Tu as perdu l'esprit sombre idiote! C'est Voldemort et tu es là à faire des courbettes en proposant tes services! Sirius le disait bien tu n'es qu'une sale Death Eater! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi espèce de...

Alhena – LA FERME! Je ne te demande pas ton avis et encore moins ton approbation alors fiche moi la paix. Veuillez excusez Potter maître, il n'a aucune éducation.

Voix – Relèves-toi petite, je cherche une pierre que Dumbledore a caché dans le miroir.

Alhena – Je l'ai, je crois, une seconde. _Je fouilles mes poches et en ressort une pierre d'assez grande taille mais tenant dans la paume de ma main, d'un rouge grenat profond aux reflets noirs d'encre_. La voilà! _Souris-je triomphalement en la tendant devant moi_.

Seulement mon frère me l'arrache des mains en me poussant, m'assommant contre un pilier tout proche d'où je me tenais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais cette nuit là le Lord Sombre n'est pas revenu alors j'imagine qu'Harry et le directeur ont réussi à protéger la pierre. Peut importe maintenant que je sais qu'il est vivant, je ne vivrais que dans l'unique but de le voir revenir, et ce jour là, je me vengerais foi de Black, foi de Lestrange, foi d'Alhena. Je me battrais pour voir arriver le jour de la réalisation de la vision que j'ai eu dans le miroir du Risèd cette nuit où je n'étais qu'une fillette solitaire sans espoir, dorénavant, j'avais un rêve et je le verrais se réaliser ou je mourrais. Il me traitent tous comme une Death Eater, j'allais en devenir une, la pire de toute peut-être même. Et Potter et Black regretterons le jour où ils sont né.

C'est sur cette note que s'achève ma première année à Hogwarts et après quelques heures à l'infirmerie, je file faire mes valises pour attendre le train qui me ramènera chez moi, auprès de ma famille.

Je passe mes vacances a profiter de mes parents, je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année et parfois ils m'aident dans mes recherches pour ramener le Lord de l'autre monde. Finalement la solution se présenta dans les bras de Lucius, sous la forme d'un journal appartenant à Voldemort du temps de ses études à Hogwarts. Il nous l'offre bien volontiers quand nous lui expliquons notre but, il nous explique comment fonctionne le journal selon ce que le maître lui avait dit il y a quelques années en lui confiant le journal. Mon premier objectif est donc de trouver un idiot inconscient à envoyer en pâture à la mort. Ma foi la dernière Weasley fait sa rentrée cette année il me semble, c'est une cible de choix. J'en fais part à ma famille et ils sont assez d'accord avec moi sur notre cible pour le journal.

C'est pendant nos achats sur Diagon Alley que je trouve une ouverture et glisse le journal dans les affaires de la rouquine. Bien le plan est activé désormais, je dois faire en sorte que mon frère et sa clique ne s'en mêle pas, ce qui est la phase la plus compliquée d'ailleurs si vous voulez mon avis, entre son don pour se fourrer dans les pires situations et le directeur qui lui passe tout, mon frère va se retrouver sur mon chemin tôt ou tard j'en suis certaine. Et cela ne manqua pas, tout au long de l'année j'ai du le contrer mais au final il a eu beaucoup de chance et a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre des secrets et détruire le journal. Maudit Potter, je dois faire plus attention, il est peut-être un peu simplet et pas très rusé mais il est vraiment tête brulée et très chanceux le bougre.

Pendant notre troisième année, aucune ouverture ne se présente et je suis de plus en plus impatiente et je commence à sombrer dans la magie noire la plus pure, la plus dangereuse, la plus dévorante... mon œil bleu/gris est presque toujours de ce rouge grenat particulier et une fois Dumbledore l'a surpris et a semblé très surpris, puis affolé voir totalement paniqué et à murmurer quelque chose à propos de magie noire, de faire attention et un nom Tom Riddle. Je passe mon chemin comme si je n'avais rien entendu mais ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je mette le doigt dessus. Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, c'est le nom du journal, c'est le vrai nom de Voldemort. Oui je me souviens maintenant, on disait de lui qu'il avait également les yeux rouges couleur de sang. Et Grindelwald, le mage noir de la génération avant Voldemort avait les yeux violets, la magie noire change nos yeux de couleur. Je vais devoir faire attention à ça pendant que je suis à l'école.

C'est finalement en quatrième année que tout change, avec l'arrivée dans l'enceinte de l'école du tournoi des trois sorciers et avec lui, l'ouverture des portes de Hogwarts à certains Death Eaters. L'occasion parfaite en somme. Je remarque très vite le manège du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il boit régulièrement, environ toutes les heures, dans sa fiole, polynectar. Voilà l'homme qu'il me faut. Je vais voir le professeur Snape et je lui demande si je peut prendre quelques ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle. Il m'accorde sans rechigner l'accès à ses précieux bocaux d'ingrédients et je prend le nécessaire pour faire deux chaudrons de polynectar. Il faut un mois pour brasser la potion alors je m'y mets tout de suite. La potion est prête pile poil à temps pour le jour de la sélection des champions. Je m'installe avec les autres dans la grande salle dont les tables et les bancs ont étés poussés contre les murs et la coupe placée au milieu. Le directeur éteint toutes les lumières pour ne laisser que la lumière des **candélabres** éclairer la pièce de leur lueur faiblarde. Sans surprise, du moins pour ma part, mon frère est choisit comme quatrième champion. La phase de renaissance de Lord Voldemort est enclenchée, cette fois, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de revenir, j'en suis certaine. Après la cérémonie, je rejoins le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal et le prie de me suivre. Il semble intrigué et m'accompagne sans poser de questions. Je lui tend alors les caisses de fioles de polynectar que j'ai préparé.

Alhena – Vous n'aurez plus qu'à ajouter les cheveux et à boire.

Inconnu – Merci... j'imagine.

Alhena – Qui êtes-vous?

Inconnu – Tu m'aides sans savoir?

Alhena – Je sais de quel côté vous êtes cela me suffit amplement, c'est plus par curiosité et culture personnelle en fait. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre naturellement. Je suis Alhena Black Lestrange, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Inconnu – Miss Alhena, je suis votre obligé. Je me nomme Barty Croupton Junior.

Alhena – Enchanté Barty, n'étiez-vous pas à Azkaban aux dernières nouvelles?

Barty – En effet, les dernière volontés de ma mère mourante sont la raison de ma présence. Et vos parents sont?

Alhena – Regulus Black et Rabastan Lestrange.

Barty – Naturellement. J'apprécie beaucoup vos pères.

Alhena – Et bien nous sommes deux. _Lui souris-je_. Je dois vous laisser maintenant, vous avez du travail et moi aussi, surtout qu'avec cet idiot je vous souhaite bien du courage pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer avant d'arriver jusqu'au Lord.

Barty - * rire * Oui il ne semble pas très... bref en fait il est assez **pusillanime** pour un Gryffindor quoique vraiment toujours près à foncer dans le tas tête la première comme si c'était un devoir, mais pourquoi envoyer votre propre frère vers une mort certaine?

Alhena – Oh croyez-moi je le tuerais volontiers de mes propres mains, mais il est utile, son sang va ramener le plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier n'ai jamais connu. Ensuite il pourra mourir.

Barty – Entendu petite, le professeur Snape ne va-t-il pas se poser de questions? Tu as fais combien de chaudrons de potion?

Alhena – Aucun risque, deux chaudrons, ça devrait vous en faire assez pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Barty – Merci petite, vraiment.

Alhena – A votre service Barty. _Dis-je avant de m'éclipser._

Je ne revois pas Barty en tête à tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après la petite course dans le labyrinthe des champions. J'attends le Death Eater dans son bureau où il revient, Harry sous le bras. Il remonte la manche du polo de mon frère puis la sienne, le bras de Potter est en sang et sa marque est à nouveau d'un beau noir d'encre et bouge vivement.

Barty – Il est revenu petite, nous avons réussis.

Alhena – Oui Barty nous y sommes enfin arrivés. Viens, tu dois vite partir d'ici maintenant. Par là suis moi.

Barty – En route, je suis derrière toi.

Nous tournons à l'angle du couloir juste à temps, Dumbledore explose la porte du bureau et trouve Harry seul, déboussolé, la manche relevée et le bras en sang. Un cri de rage passe ses lèvres mais déjà nous sommes loin et c'est à peine un ronronnement à nos oreilles.

Alhena – C'est le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, tu vas atterrir dans la boutique de Honeyduke à Hogsmeade, bonne chance Barty, embrasse mes parents pour moi s'il te plait.

Barty – Je le ferais petite, et je parlerais de toi au Lord, tu as ma promesse, il lui sera fait louanges de tes efforts et de ton aide précieuse dans sa résurrection.

Alhena – Je te crois mon ami. Fais attention à toi!

Barty – Toi aussi petite.

Puis il part en courant dans le passage étroit jusqu'à la ville sorcière d'où il pourra transplaner pour aller rejoindre le maître. Pour ma part je file rejoindre les autres discrètement, ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment qu'on commence à se poser des questions sur moi. Mais personne ne fait attention à ma pauvre petite personne, trop occupés par le cadavre tout frais de Diggory et Potter qui a disparu avec le directeur. La fin de l'année est morose et à la place de décerner la coupe des maisons, les drapeaux flottant sont tous noirs, et le directeur prononce un éloquent et fort touchant discours de deuil pour Cédric et de méfiance envers le retour de Voldemort. Puis tous les élèves repartent chez eux pour les vacances d'été.

C'est pendant ces vacances peu après mon quinzième anniversaire que je rencontre à nouveau Lucius Malfoy et pour la première fois, du moins première fois avec un corps, Lord Voldemort lui-même, en personne. C'est pendant ces vacances d'été que ma vie prend un nouveau tournant. Nous étions le 3 août et mes parents m'ont dit que quelqu'un voulait me rencontrer et me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. J'ai d'abord pensé à Barty mais celui-ci m'avait envoyé une lettre avec un cadeau parce qu'il se trouvait en mission pour tout l'été. Et quand nous avons transplané dans un magnifique mais sombre hall, j'ai réalisé qu'ils m'avaient menés chez le Lord. Nous avons traversé plusieurs couloirs avant de nous arrêter devant une énorme double porte devant laquelle nous attendaient tante Bella, oncle Rodolphus et Lucius Malfoy. Personne ne prononça un seul mot, seulement des hochements de tête, je fronçais les sourcils avant d'apercevoir un petit fouineur qui nous regardait attentivement. Je prend mon plus beau sourire sadique avant de murmurer en Fourchelang. Sadira et Adhara sortent de leur cachette sous ma robe et foncent droit sur le petit espion pas très discret qui se met à courir en hurlant. Je me mets à rire, suivie des autres et mes serpents reviennent en rampant avec un sourire étrange à la bouche qui fait sortir leur petite langue fourchue de temps à autre. Je me baisse, et je remets Adhara autour de mon bras droit pendant que Sadira glisse jusqu'à mes épaules.

Lucius – Très Slytherin ça! _Sourit-il appréciateur_.

Alhena – Merci monsieur Malfoy.

Regulus – Ma princesse, on ne peut pas entrer avec toi.

Rabastan – Il veut te voir seul, ou bien Lucius peut t'accompagner vu qu'il est le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres si tu préfères.

Alhena – C'est bon, je vais y aller, je vous retrouve où?

Bella – Nous t'attendrons ici chérie.

Alhena – D'accord. _Je leur fais un énorme sourire et je rentre en entrebâillant l'une des lourdes doubles portes_.

J'avance lentement mais sûrement jusque devant l'immense trône semblant fait de marbre noir et je m'agenouille tête baissée à environ un mètre de la silhouette assise à l'intérieur dont le visage est encore masqué par l'ombre de la pièce.

Alhena – My Lord.

Voldemort – Alhena Black Lestrange, je t'attendais petite. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur toi, et Barty ne tarit pas d'éloges et de recommandations envers toi.

Alhena – Barty est trop généreux monseigneur, je ne mérite pas tant d'égards.

Voldemort – Vraiment? Je me souviens de toi, tu n'avais alors que 11 ans et déjà tu étais plus dévouée et loyale que certains de mes Death Eaters, et tes parents m'ont montrés combien tu avais essayé de me faire revenir depuis, sans jamais y parvenir par malchance, et Barty m'a montré ce qu'il s'est passé l'année écoulée, ta contribution et ton aide constante.

Alhena – Je suis votre humble serviteur maître.

Voldemort – Crois-moi tu es plus que cela petite. Bien plus. Lucius est mon bras droit, tu seras mon bras gauche. Aussi haute placée que lui, demande ce que tu veux et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi petite. Entendu?

Alhena – Bien maître, je vous remercie de votre confiance cela me touche énormément, je m'en montrerais digne monseigneur. Puis-je poser une question?

Voldemort – Je t'écoute petite.

Alhena – Puis-je être marquée?

Voldemort – Tu me demande ce que tous ne veulent pas et sont pourtant obligés de porter... pourquoi voudrais-tu la marque alors que je te laisse libre d'aller sans?

Alhena – Je suis à votre service, je ne demande aucune faveur par rapport aux autres, mais surtout, je tiens à ce que tout le monde le voit, le sache, je vous serais fidèle, avec ou sans marque my Lord, mais Lucius porte la marque et si je suis son égale, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas la porter également?

Voldemort – Très bien petite, c'est ton choix et je suis convaincu, ce sera douloureux.

Alhena – Merci maître.

Il prononce une formule dans la langue des serpents que je n'entends pas entièrement sous l'afflux de la douleur qui me fait fermer fortement les yeux et lâcher un petit cri. Puis tout s'arrête et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur le regard carmin du seigneur des ténèbres.

Alhena – Cela serait-il abusé de demander une autre question?

Voldemort - * rire * Je t'accorde une question petite.

Alhena – Puis-je vous appeler par votre nom?

Voldemort – Que me demandes-tu au juste Alhena?

Alhena – R... rien, _dis-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience_.

PoV Voldemort.

Ses jambes ne la portent plus et ses yeux clos ne trompent pas, elle s'évanouit et je la rattrape de justesse avant que son corps ne heurte violemment le sol. Mais par tous les diables que voulait-elle dire par m'appeler par mon nom? Cette fille est probablement la plus jeune qui n'est jamais rejoint les Death Eaters et elle est directement propulsée au rang de bras gauche, au même rang que le plus puissant de mes serviteurs, Lucius Malfoy, mais elle reste simple et... mais que voulait-elle? C'est à n'y rien comprendre vraiment... Je la prend dans mes bras et sors de la pièce pour tomber sur sa famille et Lucius Malfoy qui l'attendaient tous là.

Tous – Maître. _Dirent-ils en s'inclinant_.

Voldemort – Lucius, suis moi. Et je me dirige vers mes propres quartiers, le corps de la fille toujours dans mes bras.

Quand nous arrivons, je la pose sur mon lit, elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps maintenant. Puis je me tourne vers mon bras droit qui attend silencieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

Voldemort – Lucius, je te confie la jeune Black Lestrange, tu l'entraîneras, tu lui énonceras ses devoirs et responsabilités tout comme ses avantages et ses privilèges. Elle est ton égale dorénavant et si je te convie, elle sera conviée.

Lucius – Il en sera fait selon votre volonté maître. Puis-je demander pourquoi une si jeune personne et surtout une... Potter?

Voldemort – Elle est aussi loin d'être une Potter que toi et moi des Hufflepuffs mon ami. Cette fille est... une bouffée d'air frais, une énigme et une merveille tout à la fois, elle est tellement différente des gens de son âge, même ton fils qui a pourtant reçu la meilleure et la plus stricte éducation en vue de sa future intégration au sein de l'élite des Death Eaters n'est pas de la trempe de celle-ci. Fais moi confiance Lucius cette fille est vraiment... spéciale. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira, elle est tellement Slytherin et pourtant presque autant Ravenclaw, un peu comme toi et moi. Une grande intelligence mêlée d'une ruse presque sournoise typiquement Slytherin. Oui crois moi tu vas grandement l'apprécier, je le sens.

Lucius – Bien maître. Merci de votre confiance. Entraînement niveau maximal j'imagine?

Voldemort – En effet, tu t'adapteras si tu vois qu'elle ne peut pas tenir. Elle n'a que quinze ans après tout et pas encore tout son potentiel magique ne l'oublions pas, fais au mieux.

Lucius – Ce sera fait maître.

Voldemort – Bien, attends qu'elle se réveille et conduis la à sa famille, puis tu t'organiseras avec elle pour son programme d'insertion ici.

Lucius – Oui maître.

Voldemort – En fait amène la moi avant d'aller voir sa famille Lucius.

S'il parut surprit, il ne dit rien et je filais de nouveau dans la salle du trône pour poursuivre mes affaires, inspection des prisonniers pour le reste de la matinée, puis visite de Greyback pour midi et cette après-midi élaboration d'un plan d'attaque également avec Greyback contre les centaures. Les loups-garous allaient les massacrer, cela fera un allié en moins à Dumbledore. Seulement à peine le dernier prisonnier hors de la salle, avant que Greyback n'arrive, les doubles portes s'ouvrent sur Lucius et la jeune fille marchant timidement, les joues un peu rouges à côté de lui, la marque bien visible sur son bras gauche puisqu'elle avait cette manche encore relevée. Ils s'approchent et j'attends en les regardant, Lucius semble intrigué et la fille gênée.

Voldemort – Laisse nous Lucius, elle te rejoindra dans une seconde.

Lucius – Bien maître. _Il s'incline et part, je me concentre donc sur ma nouvelle Death Eater_.

Voldemort – Alhena.

Alhena – My Lord. _S'incline-t-elle._

Voldemort – Relèves-toi petite. _Elle se redresse et je poursuis_. Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure?

Alhena – Ce n'était rien d'important maître. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Voldemort – Vas-tu me forcer à venir chercher l'information à la source dans ta jolie petite tête?

Alhena – Non maître, je suis désolé. Je... je ne crois pas que c'était ma meilleure idée et...

Voldemort – Je ne suis pas d'une nature excessivement patiente petite. Crache simplement le morceau veux-tu!

Alhena – Bien sûr maître pardonnez-moi. Je souhaitais vous appeler par votre nom. _Elle semble extrêmement tendue et je m'interroge toujours sur cette proposition des plus étranges_.

Voldemort – J'avoue que je ne comprend pas très bien, soit plus explicite Alhena je te prie.

Alhena – Oui, et bien... je... je souhaiterais être votre amie et donc vous appeler par votre nom. _Elle semble encore plus gênée, et se mordille la lèvre comme un enfant pris en faute_.

Voldemort – Écoutes petite, je t'estime beaucoup crois moi mais l'amitié se gagne, ce n'est pas non, mais ce n'est pas oui non plus, disons que c'est un peut-être, tu vas devoir mériter ce que tu demande, entendu?

Alhena – C'est entendu, merci monseigneur. _S'incline-t-elle un peu plus légère, un léger sourire aux lèvres même_.

PoV Alhena.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux, je me montrerais digne de recevoir le privilège que je lui demande, et pour commencer je vais donc prendre très au sérieux les responsabilités qui vont avec ma position et mon entraînement pour être au niveau des Death Eaters du premier cercle en magie, surtout en magie noire puisque c'est la plus compliquée à apprendre. Je sors donc de la pièce légère et un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres, Lucius m'attend derrière les doubles portes et quand il me voit, il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien et commence à avancer, je le suis donc tout aussi silencieuse respectant son envie de calme et ses réflexions intérieures. Je vois que nous arrivons devant les quartiers de mes parents.

Lucius – Il est midi, je vous laisse avec votre famille pour déjeuner puis je passerais vous chercher, nous avons beaucoup de travail et peu de temps. Miss Black Lestrange.

Alhena – Appelez-moi Alhena s'il-vous-plait monsieur Malfoy, je me tiendrais prête pour 13h.

Lucius – Bien. _Un micro sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pour disparaître aussitôt si bien que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas tout simplement imaginé_.

Il continue son chemin sûrement pour rejoindre son fils pour le repas et j'entre pour voir que toute ma famille est déjà à table, une place vide pour moi entre mon père et oncle Rodolphus, en face de mon autre père.

Alhena – J'ai super faim! Qu'est ce qu'on mange?

Tout le monde rit et je m'installe devant mon assiette. Tante Bella sert tout le monde et nous commençons à manger.

Rabastan – Alors ma puce comment s'est passé ton entrevue?

Alhena – Oh très bien, rien de particulier à en dire.

Regulus – Il ne t'a pas convoquée pour rien...

Alhena – Oh non, il voulait me parler de son retour, il apparaîtrait que pas mal de monde lui ai parlé de moi, surtout Barty...

Rodolphus – Croupton Junior? C'est vrai qu'il était en infiltration à Hogwarts l'année dernière.

Alhena – C'est ça oncle Rodolphus.

Bellatrix – Et alors?

Alhena – J'ai pris la marque, et il semblerait que je sois devenue son bras gauche, un truc du genre il me semble, de ce que j'ai compris je serais une sorte de monsieur Malfoy fille... C'est d'ailleurs lui, le Lord Malfoy, qui va me former pendant l'été.

Rodolphus – Hum... Lucius est très compétent, il sera un bon formateur.

Alhena – Sans doutes oui. _Souris-je à mon oncle_.

Puis en plein milieu du dessert, un simple coup contre la porte, à contre cœur j'abandonne mon fondant au chocolat, attrape un peu de viande crue que je donne à mes serpents et file.

Alhena – A ce soir la compagnie!

Puis je sors dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière moi. Lucius est appuyé contre le mur tout près de moi et je suis un peu hypnotisée par ses yeux orageux l'espace de quelques secondes, puis il se met en route sans rien dire et je le suis docilement. Nous arrivons dans une salle assez grande mais pas trop non plus, un peu près la taille d'une salle de classe vide non meublée. C'est visiblement une salle d'entraînement. Lucius s'arrête en plein milieu.

Lucius – Venez ici miss Alhena.

Alhena - * rire* Allons monsieur Malfoy, tutoyez-moi je vous en prie et Alhena suffira.

Lucius – D'accord, Alhena. Viens s'il-te-plait.

J'avance jusqu'à être à un pas du corps de mon mentor blond et il fait apparaître un mannequin juste en face de nous.

Lucius – Bien pour commencer, nous devons évaluer ton niveau, puis t'aider dans les domaines où tu dois progresser. Ce ne sera pas reposant mais c'est nécessaire, sur le terrain tu croiseras des aurors, et crois moi ils n'ont aucune pitié pour les Death Eaters, homme, femme ou enfants, si ils ont la marque ils les combattront de toute leur force.

Alhena – Je comprend.

Et c'est ainsi que nous avons passé l'après-midi à revoir tous les sorts de chaque matière de la première à la septième année puis hors du cycle d'apprentissage de Hogwarts, magie noire comme blanche, offensive comme défensive, tout y passait, et visiblement je me débrouillais à moins que son absence totale de commentaires ne soit révélateur de tout autre chose, comme au contraire de son affliction devant mon niveau pathétique comparé à celui des aurors et des Death Eaters... Après ma démonstration, il fait disparaître le mannequin et se place en face de moi. Il est sérieux là? On va quand même pas faire un duel lui et moi, ou bien il veut avoir le plaisir de me massacrer?...

Lucius – Tu as un bon niveau Alhena, ne t'inquiètes dont pas tant, mais je dois voir ce que tu vaux en situation réelle, sous le stress voir même la panique. Tes réactions, ton temps de réaction tout entre en jeu dans un vrai combat. Pas seulement ton niveau ni le nombre de sorts que tu connais.

Alhena – D'accord. Euh simple curiosité, c'est quoi la moyenne de temps avant de se faire rétamer dans un duel contre le célèbre bras droit de Voldemort.

Lucius – Tiens au moins cinq minutes et je serais content, tiens en dix et je serais agréablement surpris, tiens en quinze, je serais fier de toi. Si tu tiens plus longtemps je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner je pense...

Alhena – Visons déjà dix minutes. Et on verra si on peut faire quinze.

Lucius – Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre petite.

Il se met en position et je fais de même. Après quelques sorts basiques pour se mettre en bouche, un vrai combat s'installe, une lutte acharnée qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre trop vite. Et c'est après 13 minutes à se défendre et attaquer qu'elle rendit les armes, l'épaule droite complètement déboitée, une large entaille sur la hanche gauche qui laissait couler pas mal de sang imbibant son haut et son pantalon, une brûlure sur le mollet, elle avait eu de la chance que son pantalon ne prenne pas entièrement feu... mais elle avait eu le temps de mettre un bouclier autour d'elle et de lancer un sort d'eau sur le tissus arrêtant le feu.

Lucius – Joli combat Alhena, viens il faut te soigner.

Alhena – Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius – Ne dis pas de bêtise, allonges-toi.

Je ne discute pas plus, je suis épuisée et c'est affreusement douloureux de toute façon. Il soigne la plaie de ma hanche la refermant magiquement, puis invoque un pot de crème verdâtre qu'il étale sur ma brûlure, cela brûle encore plus, puis tout s'apaise d'un seul coup comme si je n'avais pas été blessée, les potions sont vraiment de bonnes choses à avoir! Puis il m'aide à me relever.

Lucius – Il va falloir remboîter cette épaule à la muggle j'en ai bien peur.

Alhena – D'accord.

Je ferme les yeux aussi fort que je le peux, mes sourcils se fronçant et j'attends, la main de mon bras valide en appui contre le mur le plus proche. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos, ses jambes emprisonnant les miennes pour que je bouge le moins possible. Puis il donne un coup sec et un mal de chien traverse mon épaule, puis mon bras et mon avant-bras. Je gémi sans pouvoir m'en empêcher alors qu'une larme roule sur ma joue. Puis je fais quelques cercles avec mon épaule, bien au moins elle est de nouveau à sa place et peut bouger de façon tout à fait naturelle, la douleur en valait la peine.

Alhena – Merci. Je crois que j'ai grandement besoin d'une longue douche chaude et de mon lit à présent, à demain monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius – Bonne nuit Alhena. _Sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux_.

Je sors de la salle d'entraînement pour aller dans les quartiers que l'on partage avec mes parents, certainement pour tout l'été en souriant. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils sont toujours tous là à m'attendre mais je n'ai pas la force de rester avec eux. Je file donc directement sous la douche, sous laquelle je manque de m'endormir debout, puis je m'écroule nue sur mon lit à plat ventre, remontant tout juste le drap sur mes fesses avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

PoV Lucius.

J'étais impressionné, cette fille avait vraiment un potentiel énorme quand on pense à son jeune âge et ce dont elle était déjà capable. Aussitôt son entraînement terminé, je la regardais partir, d'un pas un peu chancelant, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés et je souris malgré moi, attendri. Puis je pars à mon tour en direction du bureau du maître, pour lui faire un rapport sur cette session avec elle.

Voldemort – Ah Lucius, comment s'est passé l'après-midi avec Alhena?

Lucius – Très bien maître, c'est une jeune fille appliquée et bonne élève. Je crois qu'elle aime apprendre et qu'elle apprendra vite, je suis confiant pour sa formation.

Voldemort – Tant mieux. Son niveau actuel?

Lucius – Très bon, au dessus du niveau de Hogwarts mais pas encore au niveau auror.

Voldemort – Vraiment, déjà?

Lucius – Il semblerait maître qu'elle est beaucoup apprit seule durant ses jeunes années.

Voldemort – Bien. Et sa personnalité?

Lucius – C'est une gentille fille, très attachée à sa famille, une parfaite petite Slytherin très rusée mais en même temps un vrai concentré d'intelligence et de soif d'apprendre comme une Ravenclaw. Et elle... je crois qu'elle vous aime bien et qu'elle m'aime bien aussi, même si je trouve ça assez étrange maître.

Voldemort - * rire * Elle nous aime bien? Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça?

Lucius – Elle a beaucoup de respect et de cordialité envers vous et moi qui ne sont pas propre aux gens de son âge et encore moins aux Potter.

Voldemort – Encore cette référence à ces Blood Traitor...

Lucius – Pardonnez-moi maître je ne voulais pas paraître offensant, elle n'est certainement pas une Potter, mais elle en a les gênes...

Voldemort – Elle n'en a plus les gênes non plus, ils l'ont adopté avec un rituel de sang. Son œil est d'une couleur typiquement caractéristique des Black.

Lucius – Je vois... Bonne soirée maître.

Voldemort – Hum... Attends Lucius.

Lucius – Maître?

Voldemort – Et toi que penses-tu d'elle?

Lucius – Je n'en pense rien maître... à vrai dire je m'habitue petit à petit à la voir autrement que comme une stupide adolescente et une encore plus stupide Potter. J'ai encore du mal avec la deuxième partie...

Voldemort – Mon ami tu es complètement illogique, tu as pourtant admis toi-même qu'elle n'était en rien semblable aux Potter.

Lucius – C'est vrai...

Voldemort – Alors?

Lucius – Je... en fait étonnement je l'aime bien maître.

Voldemort – Tout le monde semble l'apprécier cette jeune fille... Même Bella est tombée sous le charme pourtant Merlin sait combien Bella déteste cordialement tout le monde surtout les enfants et encore plus les Potter et les Longbottom.

Lucius – En effet...

Voldemort – Bien, ce sera tout Lucius, va te reposer.

Lucius – Merci maître, bonne soirée.

Je file ensuite vérifier si elle est bien arrivé et si elle va bien, juste au cas où... n'allez pas imaginer quoique ce soit, c'est juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas écroulée au beau milieu d'un couloir complètement épuisée. C'est une bonne nouvelle je ne croise pas son corps affalé contre un mur le long du chemin, arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de Regulus et Rabastan, je frappe quelques légers coups contre la porte qui s'ouvre sur Bella.

Bella – Ah Lucius, tu devrais déguerpir d'ici vite fait.

Lucius – Euh...

Regulus – Qui c'est Bella? _Il apparaît derrière ma belle-sœur_. Ah Lucius! Tu tombes bien toi, viens un peu par là! _Il me tire à l'intérieur et referme la porte_.

Lucius- Un problème?

Bella – Regulus, lâche le voyons, tu peux au moins parler de manière civilisé.

Regulus – Absolument pas, il a mit ma princesse dans un état lamentable, il va pas s'en tirer comme ça Bella!

Rodolphus – Regulus est passé en mode papa poule...

Rabastan – Chéri, voyons laisse Lucius s'expliquer. Elle est vivante, elle a juste besoin de se reposer et tu vas la réveiller à force de crier sur ce pauvre Malfoy.

Regulus – Hum... _grogne-t-il_.

Lucius – Ok on m'en veut à propos d'Alhena donc...

Regulus – Pour quoi d'autre? Non mais franchement, c'est une adolescente et elle a besoin de se reposer et de recharger ses réserves magique pendant les vacances d'été comme tous les autres enfants, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'épuiser à ce point?

Lucius – Elle ira bien et les prochains jours seront beaucoup plus calmes. Elle dort?

Rodolphus – Elle est arrivée à moitié endormie, on s'est demandés si elle allait arriver à sortir de la douche pour aller jusqu'à son lit.

Rabastan – Ouais enfin elle s'est plus effondrée que couchée si tu veux mon avis la pauvre.

Bella – Elle était plutôt gracieuse étant donné qu'elle dormait presque avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller!

Regulus – Maintenant explications Lucius! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma princesse pour me la rendre dans un état pareil sans même la raccompagner?

Lucius – Nous avons fait un test de ses capacités, son niveau et ensuite nous avons fait une petite simulation de combat en situation réelle.

Rodolphus – Comment elle s'en est tirée?

Lucius – Extrêmement bien en fait.

Bella – Elle a tenu combien de temps contre toi?

Lucius – 13 minutes.

Rabastan – Sérieusement?

Lucius – Absolument.

Rodolphus – Pas mal la petite. _Dit-il un brin impressionné_.

Bella – C'est une Black Lestrange. C'est dans ses gênes. _Dit-elle fière de la jeune fille_.

Une petite voix ensommeillée nous interrompt tous dans notre petite discussion.

Alhena – Z'êtes pas couchés?

Elle avait les yeux toujours fermés, et un simple drap blanc assez transparent sur son corps nu.

Bella – Pas encore chérie. Tu voulais quelque chose?

Alhena – Soif. _Dit-elle simplement en ouvrant légèrement un œil._

Rabastan – Je vais te chercher un verre ma puce.

Je vois la jeune fille dodeliner de la tête et refermer l'œil qu'elle avait ouvert, elle tenait debout comme par miracle, tanguant de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, je me demande presque si elle ne s'est pas rendormie debout, mais non, quand Rabastan revient avec son verre, elle sourit doucement à son approche.

Alhena – Merci Rab.

Elle ouvre à moitié son œil et saisit le verre de jus d'orange ou de citrouille et boit avidement. Puis Bella reprend le verre vide et le ramène à la cuisine, je suis un peu surpris, Bella ne rend pas souvent service, voir même jamais... Cela me fais sourire malgré moi encore une fois. Puis elle vacille sous la fatigue ou bien peut-être s'était-elle finalement vraiment endormie debout quelques secondes, et je la rattrape de justesse, étant le plus proche d'elle, avant qu'elle ne finisse sur le sol, seulement son drap s'échappe et je me retrouve avec la jeune fille nue dans mes bras. Elle se colle à moi en frissonnant et j'enlève ma cape pour lui poser sur les épaules, la réchauffant un peu tout en la dissimulant des regards de toutes les personnes présentes.

Alhena – Merci... _elle semble chercher qui vient de la rattraper, puis inspire longuement avant de lever la tête ouvrant ses deux yeux sous le choc, encore embrumés de sommeil_. Désolé Lord Malfoy, je crois que je suis tombée sur vous.

Je rigole devant cette remarque somme toute stupide mais tellement mignonne dite avec sa petite voix ensommeillée et les autres semblent trouver ça amusant eux aussi.

Lucius – Ce n'est rien Alhena. Tu devrais retourner au lit.

Alhena – Hum.

Bella – Tu devrais la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable de marcher.

Je crois que Regulus m'a grogné dessus et Rabastan l'a serré dans ses bras comme s'il essayait de consoler la maman poule dont le bébé prend son envol. Rodolphus m'a regardé étrangement et Bella était amusée. Je ne savais pas trop si elle était sérieuse ou non mais le corps de la jeune fille s'alourdissant contre moi me dit qu'effectivement elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre son lit toute seule. Je la prend donc dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée, ma cape l'enveloppant largement et je la menais jusqu'à sa chambre sous le regard noir de Regulus et celui brillant de Rabastan. Celui curieux et étrange de Rodolphus et celui amusé et tendre de Bella. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu par leur comportement, non mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait, d'abord ils me sautaient dessus pour m'engueuler, puis la fille débarque en dormant à moitié debout uniquement enveloppée d'un drap blanc laissant voir son corps dessous et j'ai eu un petit bug mental, soyons franc elle était vraiment belle apparaissant au moment où on s'y attendait le moins et mon cœur a raté un battement. Puis elle a été réellement traitée comme une princesse, mais même dans son état de fatigue intense elle restait reconnaissante et polie et je l'ai trouvé vraiment touchante, puis elle m'est tombée dessus, complètement nue et pardonnez moi mais j'avais été excité par son corps contre le mien. Puis il y avait eu un concert de regard sur moi, des yeux assassins de Regulus à ceux connaisseurs et aimable de Bellatrix en passant par ceux plus mystérieux des frères Lestrange.

Une fois dans la pièce, j'avance jusqu'au lit où je dépose délicatement ma charge, Bella m'apporte son drap et repart sans rien dire, je la recouvre jusqu'au ventre ma cape toujours autour d'elle devant lui tenir chaud, puis je dégage une mèche de ses cheveux de son front et profite de la douceur de ses cheveux, en caressant sa tête. Elle ouvre les yeux sous mon toucher et instinctivement je m'éloigne. Elle saisi mon bras m'obligeant à rester près d'elle. Je suis surpris mais j'attends silencieusement.

Alhena – Merci monsieur Malfoy, pour tout.

Lucius – Avec plaisir Alhena. Dors, tu en as besoin.

Alhena – Hum... reste. _Souffle-t-elle si bas que je l'entend à peine_.

Je suis figé sur place, j'avais mal entendu, pire pourquoi en avais-je irrésistiblement envie... c'était insensé, complètement fou, elle avait à peine 15 ans et j'aimais Narcissa. Oui mais Narcissa est morte me disait sans cesse ma conscience depuis quelques temps maintenant. Même alors, par Merlin mon fils avait l'âge de cette fille! Elle est plus mûre que la plupart des jeunes gens de son âge, continuait ma traitresse de conscience. Oui mais j'ai l'âge d'être son père pardi! L'amour n'a pas d'âge poursuivait ma voix intérieure sans que je sois capable de la contredire ou de lui trouver plus de contre arguments, pourtant seigneur il y avait des milliers de raisons pour lesquels mes pensées n'étaient pas correctes mais j'étais incapable de voir et de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Lutant contre mon esprit et même contre mon cœur, je m'enfuis le plus rapidement possible de cette chambre puis de ces appartements sans jeter un seul regard aux autres. Je m'effrayais moi-même, je savais bien que je n'étais pas sans sentiments comme le pensait tout le monde mais mon attirance irrationnelle pour Alhena faisait palpiter mon cœur autant de peur que d'excitation. J'arrivais un peu essoufflé dans mes propres quartiers sous les yeux interloqués de mon fils.

Draco – Père?

Lucius – Je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire, ni aucunes questions.

Draco – Bien père. Bonne nuit.

Lucius – Bonne nuit Draco.

J'allais me coucher, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit remplit d'interrogations, de doutes, de culpabilité, d'espoir, de bonheur, de tendresse, d'amour? Merlin je deviens complètement dingue! Inutile de préciser que la nuit a été très courte et que je suis à la fois impatient de revoir Alhena et désireux de l'éviter pour ne plus avoir à faire face à toutes ces questions qui ne manqueront pas de se faire encore plus pressantes et plus nombreuses en sa présence.

PoV Alhena.

Je passais une nuit étrangement agitée mais dans le bon sens, j'ai eu une sensation de quiétude la première partie de la nuit et la deuxième partie est presque inavouable, j'ai rêvé pour la première fois de ma vie d'un homme, et oui je dis bien d'un homme, il avait la stature d'un adulte et non d'un garçon, je sens encore ses cheveux caressant mon corps et ses mains fourmillant sur mon corps, me laissant pantelante de désir et confuse dans un plaisir qui m'est inconnu. A mon réveil, je suis complètement perdue et un peu abasourdie. Merlin, j'ai rêver de Lucius Malfoy et pas d'une façon des plus innocentes! Je suis foutue... Je me sentais déjà bizarre près de cet homme qui m'intrigue au plus point et voilà que je me met à la voir comme... d'accord il faut que je me calme et que je préserve mon cœur du bourbier dans lequel j'ai déjà fourré mon corps avec le rêve de cette nuit... impossible me souffle ma conscience, admets tout simplement que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, cet amour est voué à l'échec et je vais en souffrir misérablement si je continue dans cette voie... trop tard me murmure insidieusement ma voix intérieure. Et effectivement il était trop tard, j'en suis certaine, parce que je sais que je vais le revoir et mon cœur fais un bon dans ma poitrine à cette pensée, et si je pense à l'éviter, il se serre dans ma cage thoracique jusqu'à me donner la terrible sensation de suffoquer. Je me douche et m'habille, puis je remet la cape de Lucius sur moi, m'enroulant dedans, respirant son odeur sur le tissus, délicieux mélange d'épices et de thé. Je me ressaisit et file petit déjeuner avec les autres.

Alhena – Bonjour.

Rabastan – Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi?

Alhena – Comme un bébé. Et vous?

Bella - * rire * Très bien chérie.

Regulus - * grogne *

Alhena – Reg? Tu vas bien?

Regulus – Tu as des capes à toi tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de porter celle de cette saleté de Malfoy.

Rabastan – Regulus...

Regulus – Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi elle porte SA cape hein?

Alhena – J'aime bien l'odeur et elle est vraiment très grande, je crois qu'on pourrait en mettre deux comme moi dedans...

Regulus – Elle aime bien l'odeur alors ça c'est la meilleure!

Rabastan – Reg, s'il te plait mon cœur...

Alhena – Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal père?

Rabastan – Non mon bébé, tu n'as rien fais.

Alhena – Hum...

Rodolphus – Viens petite, ne fais pas attention à eux.

Alhena – Bien sûr, comment vas-tu oncle Rodolphus? _Demandais-je en m'installant sur ses genoux pour grignoter un peu de bacon dans son assiette_.

Rodolphus – Je vais très bien, ton entraînement était comment?

Alhena – Excellent.

Rodolphus – Lucius ne t'a pas trop mené la vie dure?

Alhena - * rire * Tu ne pose pas vraiment cette question n'est-ce pas?

Bella – Je crois que si ma belle.

Alhena – Non, ça a été. Il m'a soigné après en plus.

Rodolphus – Vraiment? Il t'a soigné? Lui-même?

Alhena – Euh... oui... _Je fronce les sourcils un peu perdue_.

Bella – C'est bien. Tu avais quoi?

Alhena – Rien de bien grave...

Rodolphus – Aller te fais pas prier.

Alhena – Une brûlure à la jambe, une coupure à la hanche et l'épaule déboîtée.

Regulus – Il t'a déboîté l'épaule?! Cette espèce de sale...

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffée sous la main de Rabastan alors que je regardais mon père comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Rodolphus – Hum... il l'a remise comment?

Bella – Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas 36 façons de remettre en place une épaule démontée...

Alhena – A la muggle.

Rodolphus – Hum...

Alhena – Bon, je vais y aller, bonne journée vous tous. Je pense que je vais rester à la bibliothèque ce midi, ne m'attendez pas.

Bella – D'accord chérie. Amuses-toi bien aujourd'hui.

Je rigole et file en direction de la salle d'entraînement d'hier en faisant un crochet par la bibliothèque où je prend un livre sur la magie de l'esprit. Voilà qui devrait m'occuper pour mes temps libres de la journée à commencer par l'attente de mon mentor qui n'était visiblement pas encore là.

Lucius – Te voilà! Viens aujourd'hui nous allons rester dans mes quartiers, tu vas lire pas mal de documents, puis apprendre tes devoirs et responsabilités et tout les avantages de ta position dans la hiérarchie des Death Eaters.

Alhena – Entendu, je vous suis monsieur Malfoy. _Dis-je la tête basse, sentant mes joues rosirent_.

Je me lève et marche derrière lui en silence jusqu'à ses appartements. Draco est également là et ne semble pas vraiment content que je vienne envahir son espace personnel.

Lucius – Miss Black Lestrange, vous connaissez mon fils.

Alhena – En effet, bonjour Draco.

Draco – Po... Black!

Lucius – Draco! Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça.

Draco – Pardonnez moi père.

Lucius – Nous serons dans le bureau toute la journée.

Draco – Bien père.

Lucius se dirige vers une porte un peu plus loin, je souris tristement au garçon qui me déteste et je me dirige à mon tour vers le fameux bureau. Nous nous installons, lui derrière le meuble et moi en face de lui, la planche de bois entre nous. Il m'explique longuement ce qu'implique ma position, de ma part mais aussi de la part des autres, je vais être présentée officiellement en tant que bras gauche dans quelques jours selon ses dires. Ensuite, il va déjeuner avec son fils et je m'allonge sur le divan présent dans le bureau et poursuis la lecture de la première partie de mon livre, l'occlumencie. Vraiment c'est un ouvrage passionnant et une forme de magie impressionnante et tentante, je m'y essayerais plus tard. L'après-midi il me montre comment remplir toutes sortes de paperasses administratives, comme les plans de batailles, les rapports de mission, les rapports de prisonniers, les dossiers des ennemis, ceux des alliés, ceux des neutres. Puis comment mener un interrogatoire, comment mener des négociations etc... à la fin de la journée j'ai la tête pleine au bord de l'explosion et une forme physique olympienne. Je préférais l'entraînement à la dure d'hier, d'autant qu'il s'est montré distant et froid avec moi toute la journée, allant jusqu'à éviter mon regard. Cette journée était vraiment pourrie et un véritable crève-cœur. J'aurais voulu pouvoir plonger dans l'acier incandescent de ses yeux au moins une fois aujourd'hui... Sur le chemin du retour, je décide finalement d'aller me défouler un peu et par chance je croise le Lord Noir.

Voldemort – Alhena.

Alhena – My Lord. Cela vous dirait-il un peu d'exercice?

Voldemort - * rire * Pourquoi pas petite. Viens.

Il me guide jusqu'à une salle semblable à celle d'hier mais différente et nous commençons un combat rude et acharné. J'essuie une défaite cuisante mais après tout s'était couru d'avance.

Voldemort – Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortis, certains ne s'en sortent pas à moitié aussi bien.

Alhena - * ricane * Merci maître. Avez-vous encore un peu de temps pour un autre duel?

Voldemort – Tu devrais plutôt aller à l'infirmerie et ensuite te reposer.

Alhena – Après. S'il-vous-plait. _Ajoutais-je voyant qu'il allait répliquer_.

Voldemort – Entendu, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Alhena – Merci.

J'avais l'épaule en sang mais elle n'était pas déboîtée cette fois, en revanche mon genoux avait sûrement un soucis lui... et j'avais été à deux doigts de finir éviscérée, heureusement, je n'ai qu'une méchante entaille sur le ventre et une brûlure sur le bras. Je suis essoufflée et j'ai perdu pas mal de sang mais je vais mieux d'une certaine façon, cela m'a permit de penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

Alhena – Merci beaucoup maître, ce fût un plaisir.

Voldemort – Es-tu sûre que ça va aller?

Alhena – Je vais parfaitement bien, monseigneur. _M'inclinais-je avant de filer à l'anglaise_.

PoV Voldemort.

Je la regarde s'en aller en pensant que j'aurais peut-être dû la forcer à aller se soigner en fin de compte, puis je pense à nos petits combats, c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup de potentiel et elle est vraiment résistante. Oui cette fille est surprenante et je me prenais doucement à l'apprécier. Mes réflexions en tête, je rejoins finalement Lucius comme je l'avais prévu avant l'interruption de la fille.

Lucius – Maître. _Dit-il en s'inclinant_.

Voldemort – Lucius, comment s'est passé cette journée?

Lucius – Très bien maître, elle apprend vite et bien. Je pense qu'elle a saisi son rôle parmi nous.

Voldemort – Bien c'est très bien. Tu sembles ailleurs mon ami...

Lucius – Hum... Oh ce n'est rien monseigneur, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Voldemort – A quoi penses-tu?

Il fronce les sourcils et semble presque hésiter à répondre... étrange.

Lucius – Je pensais à la fille Black Lestrange maître.

Voldemort – Hum... _Je l'observe un moment et c'est alors que je réalise qu'il semble gêné même si en bon Malfoy il reste relativement impassible_. Elle t'intéresse. _Ce n'était pas vraiment une question_.

Lucius – Je suis marié monseigneur!

Voldemort – Non mon ami tu es veuf, cela fait plus de cinq ans maintenant que Narcissa est morte, il serait temps pour toi de ne plus penser à elle comme ça. Et puis j'ai dit qu'elle t'intéressait mais c'est toi qui a interprété cela dans le sens romantique.

Lucius – Quoi vous pensiez à un quelconque autre intérêt peut-être? _Ricane-t-il alors que je souris_. Mais même si j'y arrivais maître cette fille à l'âge de mon fils, elle est bien trop jeune et je pourrais être son père!

Voldemort – En effet, cela change-t-il ce que tu ressens pour elle?

Lucius – Non mais...

Voldemort – Mais rien du tout.

Lucius – Monseigneur, elle a 15 ans, et j'en ai 34.

Voldemort – Oui et?

Lucius – Comment pourrait-elle me regarder autrement que comme un père ou un oncle?

Voldemort – Ah voilà donc ce qui te tracasse. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mon ami, parle juste avec elle, tu pourrais être surpris après tout.

Lucius – Je ne peux pas, je l'ai délibérément ignoré toute la journée... _Grimaça-t-il_.

Voldemort – La nuit porte conseil. Je dois y aller, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Demain tu emmènera la jeune Alhena au ministère avec toi, forme la un peu à la politique comme tu sais si bien le faire. Puis la semaine prochaine, tu iras avec elle chez Severus, je veux qu'elle soit capable de déjouer le véritasérum comme chaque membre du cercle intérieur.

Lucius – Entendu maître. Bonne nuit.

Voldemort – Bonne nuit Lucius.

Je décide de faire un tour par les quartiers des Black Lestrange pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien et peut-être apprendre des choses intéressantes.

PoV Alhena.

J'hésite à rentrer au vu de mon état général mais me faire soigner par un étranger à l'infirmerie ne me tente pas vraiment. Du coup je rentrais dans nos quartiers, la tête basse en espérant que je tomberais sur n'importe qui sauf Regulus qui semblait ne pas être très content depuis ma "promotion" il y a quelques jours. Finalement il semblerait que Merlin m'ait entendu, puisque je tombe sur mon oncle qui semble seul.

Rodolphus – Alhena, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Alhena – Oncle Rodolphus, Merlin merci c'est toi! Tu veux bien me soigner s'il-te-plait?

Rodolphus – Allez viens petite, mais tu dois me raconter!

Alhena – D'accord.

Je lui fais un petit sourire et file dans ma chambre où je me déshabille pour qu'il puisse atteindre mes plaies sans problèmes.

Rodolphus – Seigneur! Mais tu t'es battu contre qui cette fois?!

Alhena – Le Lord Noir... _dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre_.

Rodolphus – Sérieusement?

Alhena – Oui, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu et il passait par là...

Rodolphus - * rire * T'es vraiment pas possible Alhena!

Il soigne mon épaule, puis mon bras ensuite mon ventre qui lui donne un peu plus de fil à retordre et le fait même grimacer un peu, et il finit par mon genou qui comme je le craignais est déboîté.

Rodolphus – Désolé, il va falloir...

Alhena – Ouais, je m'en doutais un peu... vas-y oncle Rodolphus. Fais le simplement.

Il acquiesce et remet mon genou en place dans un craquement sonore peu ragoûtant.

Rodolphus – Bon tout est en place et guéri. Raconte maintenant petite.

Alhena – Puisqu'il le faut...

Rodolphus – Quelque chose ne va pas Alhena?

Alhena – Je... _J'ai pensé une seconde à lui parler de tous mes doutes, de Lucius et puis j'ai rougis avant de me désister, je ne pouvais pas lui dire_. Je crois que monsieur Malfoy m'a évité aujourd'hui.

Rodolphus – Vraiment?

Alhena – Oui, il a été distant, froid et on aurait dit que je sentais mauvais ou bien que j'avais une énorme pustule sur le visage...

Rodolphus – Il a fait ça?

Alhena – Oui, je ne comprend pas pourquoi, j'ai du faire une bêtise ou un truc du genre.

Rodolphus – Je ne crois pas chérie. Mais c'est pas vraiment important si?

Alhena – Bien sur que si! Enfin je veux dire... non c'est pas grave...

Rodolphus – Pourtant tu es toute triste...

Alhena – Hum...

Rodolphus – Allons, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire petite.

Alhena – Je crois que je l'aime... bien...

Rodolphus – Ah oui? Moi je crois que c'est plus que ça...

Alhena – Qu...quoi?

Rodolphus – Tu es amoureuse.

Rabastan – Ma puce est amoureuse?!

Je sursaute involontairement et me tends comme un arc. Déjà c'est pas Regulus point positif mais franchement j'aurais aimé que mon père n'apprenne pas ça et encore moins comme ça.

Alhena – N... non, pas du tout, absolument pas! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez!

Rodolphus - * ricane * Très crédible petite.

Alhena - …...

Rabastan – Allez dites moi qui au moins!

Alhena – Personne! Criais-je un peu trop vite.

Rodolphus – Tu l'aimes?

Alhena – Bien sûr c'est pas la question oncle Rodolphus!

Prenant conscience de ma bourde, je plaque violemment mes mains sur ma bouche et rougis comme une tomate trop mûre sous le rire de Rodolphus.

Rabastan – Ok je dois deviner... alors voyons voir... oh je sais Malfoy!

Alhena – Pourquoi de tous les noms possibles tu choisis celui-ci hein?

Rabastan – Franchement j'ai jamais vu deux gamins qui ont grandis ensembles se détester autant pour rien du tout... si c'est pas de l'amour...

Rodolphus – Mauvais Malfoy mon frère.

Alhena – Mais ça va pas oncle Rodolphus de dire des trucs pareils!

Rabastan – Oh putain... De merde...

Alhena – Comme tu dis bouffi... mais on s'en fiche de toute façon...

Rabastan – Hey ma puce, c'est ton premier amour c'est important!

Rodolphus – En fait je crois qu'elle ne comptait vraiment en parler à personne.

Rabastan – On s'en serait bien rendu compte quand...

Rodolphus – A personne du tout mon frère.

Rabastan – …... Alhena?

Alhena – De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien, je ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Rodolphus – Je crois que c'est tout le contraire!

Rabastan – Mon bébé avec Lucius...

Alhena – Ferme la bouche Rab, ça n'arrivera jamais!

Bella – Qu'est ce qui n'arrivera jamais?

Regulus – Alors ça c'est la question à 5000 galions Bella...

De petits coups contre le bois de la porte interrompirent la conversation qui s'annonçait houleuse et je vais ouvrir avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

Alhena – My Lord! Vous me sauvez la vie! Entrez je vous en prie.

Voldemort – L'ambiance est tendue ici...

Tous – Maître.

Voldemort – Comment vas-tu Alhena?

Alhena – Très bien maître, je vous remercie.

Voldemort – Bien. Que se passe-t-il ici?

Regulus – Nous voudrions bien le savoir également monseigneur.

Voldemort - * hausse un sourcil * Rodolphus?

Rodolphus – Nous parlions des... sentiments.

Voldemort – Des sentiments?

Alhena – Absolument, à propos de toute cette situation assez nouvelle et déstabilisante. Non pas que je n'en sois pas heureuse maître, votre confiance me touche beaucoup mais c'est assez perturbant pour moi...

Rabastan et Rodolphus semblent surpris et un peu déçus de me voir détourner la conversation et mentir ouvertement ainsi à ma famille, les mettant dans une situation délicate par la même occasion, mais je ne veux pas, non je ne peux pas leur dire. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je voudrais avoir un ami, comme je voudrais que Barty soit là en ce moment au lieu d'être en mission Merlin sait où...

Alhena – Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller marcher un peu dans les jardins.

Voldemort – Je t'accompagne.

Alhena – Avec plaisir maître.

Tout le monde s'incline en faisant ses adieux au seigneur des ténèbres et nous partons cote à côte jusqu'à l'extérieur. J'inspire longuement l'air frais sur le pas des portes principales, et me remet à marcher d'un pas tranquille. Le silence est paisible entre nous et c'est seulement lorsque nous faisons demi-tour pour rentrer après une bonne heure de marche que le Lord décide de le briser.

Voldemort – Alors petite, qui est l'heureux élu? Ne crois pas que je sois naïf à ce point quand à ce qu'impliquait cette discussion sur les sentiments.

Alhena – Malfoy.

Voldemort – Draco?! Je suis surpris, vous êtes bons acteurs, on dirait vraiment que vous vous détestez cordialement pourtant.

Alhena – Parce que ce n'est pas feint, il me déteste vraiment. Je parlais de l'autre Malfoy.

Voldemort – Lucius...

Alhena – Hum... il semblerait, à moins qu'il est un autre fils caché. _Souris-je malicieusement_.

Voldemort – Très juste petite, mais je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ainsi!

Et je me met à courir en riant et j'entends ses pas me poursuivre à toute allure, c'est qu'il court plutôt vite le bougre. J'arrive sur le seuil de l'entrée du bâtiment essoufflée et toujours en rigolant lorsque je percute quelqu'un et me retrouve sur les fesses, un corps grand et massif me bouchant la porte et le Lord derrière moi.

Voldemort – Ah, bien joué Fenrir, je t'en dois une! Alhena...

Et il se met à me chatouiller et je me tortille en hurlant de rire, le souffle court.

Voldemort – Et bien petite tu te moques moins maintenant.

Alhena – Ha ha ha... pi... pitié... arr... arrêtez!

Voldemort – Bien puisque tu as supplié...

Il arrête de me chatouiller et je me relève difficilement avec l'aide de sa main tendue vers moi.

Alhena – Tu as eu de la chance, si le loup n'avait pas été là je t'aurais semé dans le manoir.

Voldemort – Bien sûr, bien sûr...

Alhena – Parfaitement!

Fenrir – Maître?

Voldemort – Ah oui, Fenrir, tu voulais quelque chose?

Fenrir – Non, je venais vous dire qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. J'y retourne.

Voldemort – Bien, merci Fenrir.

Fenrir – Maître. Miss. _Il s'incline puis disparaît dans un pop caractéristique du transplanage_.

Alhena – Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit maître.

Voldemort – Alhena attend.

Alhena – My Lord? _Demandais-je en m'inclinant_.

Voldemort – Non relèves-toi mon amie. Je t'accorde ta demande.

Alhena – Merci monseigneur.

Voldemort – Ne me trahie pas Alhena. Jamais.

Alhena – Je vous en fait le serment, sur mon sang et sur ma magie. Merci.

Voldemort – Bien, je te fais confiance.

Alhena – Merci. Bonne nuit Tom.

Voldemort – Bonne nuit Alhena.

Je monte me coucher sereine malgré le maelström de sentiments contradictoires qui faisait rage en moi, mon cœur qui lutait dans un tourbillon d'affection sincère pour Lucius et ma tête qui me disait de me méfier, de me préserver du désastre d'un amour à sens unique. La nuit a été agitée, même mon esprit me jouait des tours pendant mon sommeil et je n'avais cessé de voir Lucius dans mes rêves, et un enfant du blond/blanc caractéristique des Malfoy mais aux yeux bleu/gris orage des Black et cette image était sans doute celle qui m'avait le plus retourné. Est-ce à ça que ressemblerait mon enfant avec Lucius? Je me mets une bonne claque mentale pour mes pensées irrationnelles et sors de mon lit en direction de la douche, puis je m'habille et file sans prendre le temps de petit déjeuner, j'ai le ventre noué de toute façon. Mes serpents à leur place habituelle et ma baguette en poche, je frappe contre la porte des Malfoy et attends sagement mon mentor. La porte s'ouvre peu de temps après.

Draco – Ah c'est toi... Je vais chercher mon père.

Il referme la porte assez violemment, je hausse les épaules et m'appuie contre le mur tout à côté pour attendre tranquillement. Une main se pose doucement sur mon bras et j'ouvre les yeux que je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermés, les amis de Draco sont devant moi, la main de Théodore Nott toujours sur la peau de mon bras nu.

Théo – Tu attends quelqu'un? Tu as frappé?

Alhena – Oui, j'attends monsieur Malfoy, il ne devrait pas tarder... du moins j'espère avant que je ne m'endorme debout.

Il me sourit et hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

Théo – Viens attendre à l'intérieur avec nous si tu veux.

Alhena – C'est mieux que je reste là. Bonne journée Théodore.

Théo – Mes amis m'appellent Théo. Bonne journée Alhena.

Il rentre avec les autres qui semblent un peu moins enclins à être gentil ou même polis avec moi, mais je ne leur en veux pas, ce sont les amis de Draco et il est reconnu que Draco ne m'aime pas. Après une dizaine de minutes, Lucius arrive un peu décoiffé et je hausse un sourcil, surprise.

Lucius – Désolé miss Black Lestrange, j'étais occupé, heureusement monsieur Nott m'a prévenu que vous étiez devant ma porte, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas frappé?

Alhena – Ce n'est rien monsieur Malfoy, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte je vois Draco sourire narquoisement, et Théo faire la navette entre son ami et moi en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucius – Entrez, nous allons au ministère aujourd'hui, je dois vous faire part de quelques informations puis nous nous y rendront par cheminette.

Alhena – Je vous suis.

J'avance dans l'entrée et me dirige vers le bureau, mais Théo m'intercepte sous le regard interrogateur de Lucius et celui surpris voir réprobateur des autres.

Théo – Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

Alhena – Non.

Théo – Une soirée détente ça te dis?

Alhena – Juste toi et moi?

Théo – Sinon ce ne serait pas de la détente. _Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil_.

Alhena – Entendu Théo.

Théo – Bien, je passerais te prendre.

Alhena – D'accord.

Je continue ma route vers le bureau et attends sur le seuil de la pièce en tendant l'oreille vers la conversation qui se poursuit derrière moi.

Draco – Non mais t'es sérieux là Théo? Ce soir c'est la soirée Quidditch!

Théo – Je ne joue jamais, vous vous en sortirez sans moi.

Draco – Tu lâches tes amis pour cette sale...

Théo – Un conseil mon "ami" ne termine pas cette phrase. Elle est mon amie aussi quoique tu en penses, je choisis mes amis tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement.

Lucius – Vous avez raison monsieur Nott.

Théo – Merci monsieur Malfoy, et bien que tu sois mon ami Draco, je me dois d'éclairer un point. Elle avait frappé à la porte.

Lucius – Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Nott.

Théo – Qu'elle vous attendait en pensant que Draco vous avait prévenu qu'elle était arrivée.

Lucius – Est-ce vrai Draco?

Draco – Et alors? Visiblement ça ne l'a pas tué d'attendre!

Alhena – Nous avons du travail monsieur Malfoy, tout va bien, nous devrions y aller.

Lucius – En effet, entre Alhena j'arrive tout de suite. Draco, nous reparlerons de ça.

Draco – Bien père. Théo tu vas me le payer.

Lucius – Monsieur Nott n'est pas le fautif ici, je te déconseille de faire quoique ce soit, est-ce clair mon fils?

Draco – Oui père. _Dit-il entre ses dents_.

Lucius – Bien, je serais absent toute la journée, ne faites pas de bêtises.

Il entre dans le bureau à son tour et s'approche de moi, c'est très perturbant quand on considère son attitude de la veille.

Lucius – Je suis désolé pour hier Alhena.

Alhena – Aucuns problèmes monsieur Malfoy, nous avons tous nos mauvais jours.

Lucius – Tu avais frappé à la porte alors pourquoi m'avoir menti?

Alhena – La vérité n'aurait rien changé et Draco me déteste déjà suffisamment comme ça à mon goût je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

Lucius – Dis moi la vérité à partir de maintenant qu'elle me plaise ou non, c'est préférable pour nous deux, et mon fils n'a pas eu un comportement acceptable aujourd'hui, monsieur Nott a très bien fait de me mettre au courant de cette histoire.

Alhena – Comme vous voudrez monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius – Bien, nous allons assister à deux procès, le Lord tient à ce que vous ayez quelques notions de politique et que vous sachiez vous défendre autant verbalement que vous ne le faites physiquement, ensuite nous passerons quelques jours voir semaines avec Severus pour que vous sachiez résister au veritaserum en cas de besoin. Et éventuellement si vous le souhaitez apprendre l'occlumencie et la légilimencie.

Alhena – Un excellent programme. Je n'ai aucune objection.

Lucius – Une vraie petite avocate.

Je ris et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. Mon cœur accélère, Merlin cet homme est tellement magnifique et attendrissant, et pourtant c'est un redoutable adversaire, il n'est pas devenu le bras droit du seigneur noir pour rien soyez-en sûrs. Il m'explique la situation de chacun des deux procès auxquels nous allons assister, puis quelques rudiments politiques et la position de chaque personne qui sera présente, ce qu'il ne faut surtout jamais dire et ce qui au contraire me fera marquer des points. Puis nous partons pour le ministère vers 9h45 pour le procès de 10h10. La matinée traîne en longueur, c'est un procès relativement sans intérêt et je vois mon mentor lever les yeux au ciel du coin de l'œil ce qui m'arrache un petit ricanement qui lui fait tourner la tête vers moi et lui laisse un sourire en coin sur la bouche. Il est visiblement du même avis que moi sur ce simulacre de défense et l'accusé n'a pas une chance si vous voulez mon avis. A midi nous prenons une petite pause d'une heure durant laquelle nous mangeons sur le pouce en révisant le dossier du procès suivant une dernière fois. Ce procès est beaucoup plus attractif, je ne saurais dire si cela vient de l'affaire en elle-même ou des talents oratoires plus qu'évidents de mon mentor qui joue les avocats pour l'accusé, un Death Eater apparemment. Peut-être, sûrement, un mélange des deux. Vraiment il ferait innocenter Voldemort en personne avec facilité en un seul plaidoyer... je suis époustouflée et admirative, je crois que je vais vraiment m'entraîner à plaider une cause, même perdue, cela pourrait bien être utile un jour. Une fois le procès terminé, et gagné bien entendu, nous allons dans le bureau du ministre en personne, et bien que je reste silencieuse dans un coin de la pièce jusqu'à passer inaperçue, je ne perd pas une miette du discours de Lucius, vraiment il gouverne presque dans l'ombre en fait... le ministre est un tel pleutre, presque plus **pusillanime** que mon idiot de frère, mais d'après ce que mon mentor m'en a dit il sort de Hufflepuff alors cela n'a rien de très étonnant en soit même si on s'attend à plus de la part du dirigeant politique de notre société. Une fois l'entrevue terminée, nous passons par le quartier des aurors où mon accompagnateur ne semble pas très apprécié, il dépose un parchemin sur le bureau du chef des aurors de la part du ministre et nous nous dirigeons vers la hall pour repartir par cheminette. Une fois de retour dans le bureau de Lucius au manoir Slytherin, je soupire en me frottant les tempes.

Lucius – Du thé?

Alhena – Non merci monsieur Malfoy, je crois que je devrais aller prendre une douche et attendre Théo en végétant sur mon lit.

Lucius – Fais attention à ne pas prendre racine trop profondément alors. _Me dit-il en souriant en coin, un brin moqueur_.

Alhena – Hum... Vous avez raison, un peu de thé serait une bonne idée finalement.

Lucius - * ricane * Il semblerait.

Il appelle un elfe de maison qui arrive instantanément et revient à peine deux minutes plus tard avec les tasses de thé, du lait, du sucre, des petites cuillères et des petits gâteaux. Je prend la tasse fumante que me tend l'homme en face de moi et me cale dans une chaise en fermant les yeux.

Lucius – Tu vas t'endormir si tu restes comme ça petite.

Je souris mais ouvre les yeux en hochant la tête. Il me regarde étrangement et je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser.

Lucius – Alors, toi et Théo?

Alhena – C'est un ami. Je crois. En fait je crois bien que c'est la première fois que nous nous parlons. C'est un garçon discret et très gentil.

Lucius – Hum.

Alhena – A quoi pensez-vous si fort?

Lucius – Pardon?

Alhena – Vous me fixer comme si vous pouviez voir à travers moi, vous faites souvent ça quand vous réfléchissez intensément.

Lucius – Vraiment? On ne me l'avait jamais dit.

Alhena – Absolument, à tous les coups. Alors?

Lucius – Je pensais à toi.

Alhena – A moi? _Dis-je surprise_.

Lucius – Hum. Je me pose des questions.

Alhena – Posez toujours.

Lucius – Tu as fait un rituel d'adoption avec Regulus et Rabastan?

Alhena – En effet.

Lucius – Pourquoi?

Alhena – Pour être vraiment de leur famille, pour être moi-même.

Lucius – Tu n'étais pas toi-même avant.

Alhena – Non, j'étais une Potter pour tout le monde et une traîtresse pour mon frère et mon parrain.

Lucius – Hum... Tu as un petit ami?

Alhena – Non. _Dis-je en rougissant_.

Lucius – Désolé, la question m'a échappé.

Alhena – Pas de soucis monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius – Je te raccompagne jusqu'aux quartiers de tes parents.

Alhena – Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Lucius – Je dois aller voir le Lord et Severus de toute façon, c'est sur mon chemin.

Alhena – Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Nous sortons et je constate que Draco et ses amis sont toujours là. Ils semblent jouer aux échecs version sorciers chacun leur tour comme dans un tournoi.

Draco – Père.

Lucius – Draco, jeunes gens. Je vais voir le maître et Severus.

Draco – Entendu.

Il me laisse devant ma porte et je souris en le regardant s'éloigner, puis je rentre et me dirige vers la douche dans l'infime espoir de me réveiller un peu. Je prend une potion contre la migraine avant et ça va déjà beaucoup mieux sans ce martellement incessant contre mes tempes et la désagréable sensation que mes yeux vont sortirent de leurs orbites. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, habillée d'un pantalon noir simple et d'un T-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock muggle, je m'écroule dans le salon près de Rodolphus qui me sert contre lui.

Rodolphus – Fatiguée petite?

Alhena – Ouais, la politique c'est vraiment crevant.

Bella – Ah, Lucius t'a emmené au ministère avec lui?

Alhena – Ouais. C'était fascinant mais épuisant. Où sont mes parents?

Rodolphus – Rabastan a été s'entraîner avec quelques gars. Et Regulus est avec Severus je crois.

Alhena – Oh ok.

Quelques coups à la porte nous interrompent.

Alhena – C'est pour moi, j'y vais.

Bella – Tu as un rendez-vous?

Alhena – Oui.

Bella – Avec un garçon?

Alhena – Oui.

Bella – Tu as un petit-ami?

Alhena – Non. C'est juste un ami tante Bella.

Bella – Hum... _grimace-t-elle_. C'est qui?

J'ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Théo en lui proposant à boire.

Théo – Non merci Alhena. Tu préfères rester ici ou sortir.

Alhena – On va dans les jardins?

Théo – Si tu veux.

Rodolphus – Bonne soirée les jeunes!

Alhena – Merci oncle Rodolphus, vous aussi.

Je sors avec Théo et nous marchons jusqu'au petit lac en plein milieu des jardins du manoir au bord duquel nous nous asseyons pour papoter un peu.

Théo – Alors, que dirais-tu de poser les questions chacun son tour?

Alhena – Entendu.

Théo – Bien. Pourquoi Draco te déteste?

Alhena – Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il me voit seulement et toujours que comme une Potter. Quelle est ta couleur préférée?

Théo – Le vert. Et toi?

Alhena – Le gris. Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas comme les autres amis de Draco?

Théo – Je ne suis pas un mouton, je choisis mes propres amis, j'ai un cerveau pour me faire ma propre opinion des gens, même s'il est contraire à l'avis de Draco. Le détestes-tu autant qu'il te déteste?

Alhena – Non. Jus de citrouille ou jus d'orange?

Théo – Drôle de question! Jus d'orange. Tu l'aimes?

Alhena – Qui?

Théo – Malfoy?!

Alhena - …...

Théo – Silence très éloquent. Je ne comprend pas... il te déteste et toi tu l'aimes c'est trop bizarre.

Alhena - * rire *

Théo – Hey rigole pas, aide moi plutôt à comprendre.

Alhena – Mauvaise pioche Théo.

Théo – Hein?

Alhena – Mauvais Malfoy.

Théo - …... NON?!

Alhena – Si... _soupirais-je_.

Théo – Draco te déteste déjà mais là, il va te haïr.

Alhena – Pourquoi le saurait-il?

Théo – Ben... si tu "sors" avec son père... il le saura tôt ou tard non?

Alhena – Oui si je sortais avec lui mais franchement je ne crois pas que ça arrive.

Théo – Pourquoi pas?

Alhena – Tu l'as regardé? Cet homme est tellement... et moi je suis juste moi.

Théo - * rire * A mon avis, et crois moi j'en suis certain, tu as toutes tes chances au contraire!

Alhena – Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça?

Théo – Sa façon de te regarder, émerveillé et un peu coupable.

Alhena – Il me regarde comme ça, vraiment?

Théo – Ouais, je connais monsieur Malfoy depuis longtemps et je suis discret mais observateur alors je vois ce que la plupart des gens ne remarquent presque jamais.

Alhena – Oui, sûrement. Je suis fatiguée, on rentre?

Théo – Bien sûr. Il faudra qu'on fasse ça plus souvent, c'est agréable de parler avec toi, tu es différente des autres de notre âge, c'est rafraîchissant.

Alhena – Merci, j'ai beaucoup apprécier aussi Théo.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi, puis s'en va et je prend à peine le temps d'enlever mes vêtements avant de m'allonger nue entre mes draps, manquant de peu d'écraser Adhara qui se faufile plus loin en sifflant quelques menaces contre moi. Je me réveille en retard et je peste contre moi-même pour avoir oublié de programmer mon réveil matin, j'enfile des fringues à la va-vite et file en lançant un au revoir à la cantonade à ma famille, mes serpents enroulés autour de mes bras. Je cours à travers les dédales du manoir jusqu'aux cachots où Lucius et Severus discutent devant la porte et me regarde arriver à toute allure surpris. Mais je vais beaucoup trop vite et je manque de tomber en m'arrêtant brutalement devant eux, mais les bras de mon mentor me retienne contre lui m'évitant de justesse la chute honteuse qui m'attendait sous les ricanements du professeur de potions.

Severus – Alors Alhena on ne tient plus debout toute seule?

Alhena – C'est seulement pour avoir le plaisir de tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un voyons professeur!

Lucius – C'est toujours un plaisir Alhena.

Alhena – * rire * Merci de m'avoir rattrapé monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius – A ton service.

Nous nous sourions sous le regard sceptique du professeur Snape.

Alhena – Alors, on peut donc détourner les effets du veritaserum?

Severus – En effet, venez.

Détournement de l'attention pitoyable mais efficace...pensais-je. Nous entrons dans le laboratoire de potion réservé à Severus et je me place sur la chaise qu'ils m'ont indiqué avant d'écouter les explications et de boire quelques gouttes de potions pour essayer de les mettre en application. C'est une question de volonté au final, et à la fin de la journée je suis parfaitement capable de déjouer les effets de la potion redoutable. Même si je venais à être capturée je ne vendrais pas mes amis contre ma volonté comme ça. Après nous sommes restés à discuter tous les trois de potions et d'ingrédients de potions surtout. C'est Draco qui nous sortit de notre petite bulle en claquant la porte.

Draco – Père, vous êtes là, parrain.

Alhena – Je vais vous laisser en famille, bonne soirée messieurs, Draco.

Je décide de remonter voir ma propre famille pour le reste de la soirée du coup. Les deux semaines suivantes, je m'entraîne à l'occlumencie dans un premier temps et la légilimencie ensuite. Et le soir nous discutons tous les trois de potions mais aussi de magie en général, de politique parfois, de stratégie, un peu de tout. Je crois que Severus à remarqué quelque chose, il fait souvent la navette entre moi et Lucius, mais il n'a rien dit, et je l'en remercie. Une fois les deux techniques maîtrisées, quoique je sois meilleure occlumens que légilimens, j'apprends à transplaner, puis nous programmons un entraînement magique intensif pendant trois semaines. La première semaine, je suis juste avec Lucius, la deuxième, Regulus et Bella m'accompagnent, et la troisième, je suis escortée par Rodolphus et Rabastan. Puis une fois qu'ils pensent tous que je suis prête, je passe une sorte de test final devant Lucius et Tom. Après ma petite démonstration qui s'est soldée par un combat contre Lucius et un contre Tom, ils disent qu'ils sont contents de moi et que je vais être officiellement présentée à tous les Death Eaters comme l'égale de Lucius, le bras gauche de Voldemort. Je suis anxieuse mais fière de moi. Quelques jours avant la rentrée je me retrouve donc devant l'assemblée des Death Eaters et de leurs enfants dès 11 ans plus stressée que jamais, malgré et à cause de la présence de Lucius tout près de moi, nos bras se frôlant quand je sautille d'un pied à l'autre dans ma nervosité. Au bout d'un moment, il prend ma main et je stoppe mes mouvements, un peu surprise et un peu rassurée à la fois je ne suis plus très sûre.

Lucius – Arrête de gigoter tu me donne le tournis. _Murmure-t-il_.

Alhena – Je suis désolé... _Répondis-je sur le même ton_.

Le Lord Noir fait un petit discours de présentation qui fait son effet à tout le monde, la surprise, le choc, l'indignation parfois, l'acceptation, et même le respect de la part de quelques uns. A la fin de la réunion, beaucoup de Death Eaters se pressent autour de moi et de Lucius et je suis un peu paniquée, ma main serre celle de mon mentor si fort que je ne sais pas comment il fait pour contenir sa grimace de douleur et continuer de sourire, mais il me sauve la vie en éloignant vite fait bien fait tout le monde.

Alhena – Merci.

Lucius – Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi nerveuse, ils vont s'y faire tu sais, tu peux botter le cul de la plupart d'entre eux à seulement 15 ans, ils finiront par te respecter et certains t'envieront...

Alhena – Tu as sûrement raison.

Lucius – Bien entendu, un Malfoy a toujours raison.

Je ricane mais ne le contredit pas. Et son sourire narquois s'agrandit me faisant rire, jusqu'à ce que Draco et ses amis nous rejoignent. Je fais un mouvement pour détacher ma main de celle de l'homme à côté de moi mais il resserre sa prise sur la mienne en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco – Père. Alors c'est pour ça que vous passiez tout votre temps avec elle. Au moins c'était temporaire, c'est rassurant.

Théo – Félicitations Alhena.

Alhena – Merci Théo. _Dis-je gênée en essayant à nouveau d'enlever ma main de celle de Lucius pour pouvoir m'enfuir_.

Draco – C'est sérieux cette histoire d'être votre égale père, cette Potter, à votre rang parmi les Death Eaters, je ne peux pas y croire.

Lucius – Il faudra t'y faire pourtant Draco, c'est on ne peut plus sérieux, le maître n'est pas du genre à plaisanter, tu le sais bien.

Draco – Oui mais je ne comprend pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête... franchement cette...

Lucius – Draco ça suffit.

Draco – Mais... pourquoi la défendez-vous?

Lucius – Elle mérite sa place et le respect qui est dû à son rang, que tu sois mon fils ou non n'y change rien Draco.

Draco – Je n'ai aucun respect pour elle.

Théo – On avait remarqué ça... _se murmure-t-il plus à lui même qu'autre chose mais tout le monde l'entend malgré tout_.

Draco – Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi sale traître.

Alhena – Ne t'en prend pas à Théo, il ne t'a rien fait.

Draco – Oh on défend son amoureux Potter comme c'est mignon.

Je sens la colère monter en moi comme un raz-de-marée et je sais que mon œil a viré au rouge grenat comme ceux de Tom ce qui semble surprendre les amis de Draco.

Blaise – Son œil il est...

Pansy – C'est la même couleur que ceux du maître. _Couine-t-elle_.

Lucius – Fichez-moi le camp!

Ils déguerpissent tous sans demander leur reste hormis Théo... et Draco.

Lucius – Draco, ce n'est pas le moment, tu en as assez fait.

Draco – Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité tant pis si elle ne lui plait pas, et je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Un Malfoy n'a jamais eu peur d'un Potter.

Théo – Et ben ce n'est pas une Potter et dans une minute tu vas avoir vraiment peur si tu ne te casses pas d'ici à mon avis.

Lucius – Merci pour cet avis éclairé monsieur Nott. Aidez moi plutôt à la calmer avant qu'une catastrophe ait lieu ou que le maître n'ait l'idée de venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

Théo – Hum... je réfléchis.

Draco – Foutez-lui donc une bonne baffe elle va redescendre sur terre peut-être.

Lucius – Draco!

Théo – Trop tard.

Je sens ma magie s'agiter et fissurer les murs et le sol. Draco lâche un petit cri un peu trop aigüe pour un garçon.

Théo – Faites lui un câlin, je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant mais ça va l'apaiser au moins un peu.

Draco – Tu débloques ma parole Nott!

Pourtant je sens une paire de bras me serrer dans une étreinte à finir étouffée contre un torse musclé. Je sens ma magie se calmer et au soupire de soulagement derrière moi je dirais qu'elle a arrêté de fissurer la pièce. Je respire un grand coup et l'odeur de Lucius envahit mes narines, je ferme les yeux et repose ma tête contre son cou, y déposant mes lèvres doucement en continuant de respirer, fortement mais calmement.

Draco – Elle est complètement timbrée cette fille, faut l'enfermer vite fait!

Instinctivement, impétueusement, ma magie réagit à l'insulte et s'agite à nouveau échappant à mon contrôle alors que me respiration se fait plus hachée.

Théo – Mais quel con sérieusement! Tais-toi cinq minutes Draco par pitié! Elle va t'encastrer dans un mur si tu continue, elle ne pourra pas contrôler plus longtemps sa magie.

Lucius – C'est trop tard je crois, elle n'est plus du tout calme et elle respire par à coups.

Théo – Au diable les méthodes douces, embrassez là comme si votre vie en dépendait qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Draco – Non mais...

Théo – Et toi ne dis plus rien ou je te mets moi-même dans le mur.

J'entends le hoquet d'indignation de Draco et une main qui remonte mon visage, je sens son souffle contre ma joue, puis contre ma bouche.

Draco – Père vous n'allez tout de même pas...

Théo – Il va se gêner.

Deux lèvres douces et sucrées se posent sur les miennes et je prend une petite inspiration, puis une autre, et je souris contre la bouche posée sur la mienne avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. La langue de l'homme qui me tient contre lui vient à la rencontre de la mienne et je défaillis, mes jambes sont en gelée, mon cœur tambourine si fort que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde dans la pièce peut l'entendre et mon esprit est au paradis. Et Merlin me pardonne mais je gémis dans sa bouche alors que son étreinte se resserre sur ma taille, me collant encore plus contre son corps.

Draco – Je pense qu'elle est calmée là c'est bon!

Théo – Je dirais que c'est lui qu'il faut qu'elle calme maintenant. _Dit-il d'un ton suggestif_.

Draco – Putain de merde Théo, c'est de mon père que tu parles!

Théo – Et alors, il a 34 ans, il a encore une vie sexuelle tu sais...

Draco – Une vie que j'aimerais mieux ne pas imaginer, surtout pas avec elle seigneur! _Grimace-t-il_.

Je n'entends plus rien et je suppose qu'ils sont simplement partis, lentement, nos lèvres se détachent et je ferme les yeux, restant dans son étreinte, ma tête à nouveau contre son cou.

Lucius – Tu vas bien?

Alhena – Oui, je... je suis désolé.

Lucius – Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, Draco n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça. Alhena je...

Alhena – Inutile de vous justifier, vous avez bien fait.

Lucius – Je ne voulais pas me justifier, je veux juste...

Alhena - …...

Lucius – Je veux pouvoir recommencer.

Alhena – Hein?

Lucius – Je t'aime Alhena.

Alhena – C'est la quatrième dimension? Je rêve? Je suis morte? Vous avez pris un coup sur la tête?

Lucius - * rire * Non rien de tout ça. Alhena?

Alhena – Hum?

Lucius – Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu puisses m'aimer un jour?

Alhena – Je... je t'aime déjà.

Lucius – Réellement?

Alhena - * rire * Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Je voudrais juste qu'on attende pour le dire à tout le monde s'il-te-plait, je n'ai que 15 ans et je sais ce qu'ils vont penser de moi et aussi et surtout de toi.

Lucius – Tout ce que tu veux Alhena.

Alhena – Merci.

Les seules personnes mises dans la confidence furent donc, Théo naturellement, le maître, Rodolphus et Rabastan et Severus Snape, il est le meilleur ami de Lucius et il tenait à lui dire la nature de notre toute nouvelle relation. Il le prit très bien, puisqu'il se doutait fortement de nos sentiments respectifs selon ce que m'a raconté Lucius de sa révélation au professeur de potions. Théo sourit pendant plus de dix minutes avant de dire qu'il était très heureux pour nous et qu'il garderait notre secret. Rodolphus avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait tout deviné et était très heureux, Rabastan semblait partagé, après tout il devait caché le petit-ami de son bébé à son mari, je savais que je le mettais dans une horrible situation mais je voulais attendre quelques années pour être sûre de moi, sûre de Lucius, pour consolider notre relation et pour ne pas avoir peur de répondre aux critiques de tous mais surtout pour que Regulus ne me voit plus comme une petite fille et Lucius comme le grand méchant loup qui lui volait son bébé. Le maître nous félicita en approuvant notre décision d'attendre un peu avant de rendre notre couple public. Le reste de l'été passe rapidement, trop rapidement, je n'ai pas pu profiter de Lucius autant que je l'aurais voulu mais c'est la vie, et puis Hogwarts et surtout sa bibliothèque sera peut-être une distraction suffisante pour qu'il ne me manque pas trop. Douce illusion quand on sait que la seule pensée de le quitter pour ne plus le revoir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël me brise déjà le cœur... mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon alors... Le seul point positif de cette rentrée c'est que désormais j'ai un ami à l'école, oui dorénavant, j'aurais Théo avec moi. La veille du départ pour Hogwarts, je passe la journée dans les bras de Lucius, à partager des câlins, des baisers et de longues conversations, puis des adieux qui me déchirent le cœur et semblent l'attrister lui aussi.

Mes journées à Hogwarts sont bien meilleures que les quatre premières années cependant, Théo passe du temps avec moi et quand il est avec ses autres amis, j'écris de longues lettres à Lucius, à Barty et Fenrir toujours en mission ensemble ou à mes parents, je fais mes devoirs ou je lis dans la bibliothèque. Les cours ne sont pas bien compliqués surtout après avoir passé l'été à s'entraîner au niveau auror/Death Eater, et les devoirs sont relativement vite bouclés, ce qui me laisse plus de temps pour la lecture et mes missives.

Les vacances de Noël arrivent rapidement et je suis heureuse de rentrer au manoir Slytherin pour passer les fêtes avec ma famille et mes amis. Je profite de chacun d'eux autant que je le peux, des journées dans la neige avec Théo, Barty et Fenrir. Des soirées au coin du feu avec Lucius ou Tom, et le reste du temps avec ma famille. Tous ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi sont là cette année sauf Severus qui est de garde à Hogwarts bien entendu, et je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse que ce Noël là. Ces deux semaines passent bien trop vite et il est temps de repartir pour l'école à nouveau.

A peine de retour au château et ses murs de pierre glacés que je suis tombée malade, et le moral à zéro, j'ai mis un temps considérable à guérir. Théo a bien tenté de me faire aller voir l'infirmière pour avoir quelques potions mais je suis plus têtue qu'un hyppogriffe parfois... et je n'ai jamais voulu m'y rendre. La seule potion que j'ai prise a été de la pimentine faute de quoi j'aurais fini par m'endormir en cours... je suis restée fatiguée et un peu fiévreuse pendant une quinzaine de jour, puis c'est passé. Je suis restée à l'intérieur, principalement à la bibliothèque, pour le reste de l'hiver et une fois le printemps arrivé, j'ai pris Théo par la main un matin, qui surprit n'a rien dit ou fait pour se libérer malgré le regard surpris et assassin des autres et surtout de Draco, et je l'ai emmené dans le parc de l'école, pas loin du lac. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, tellement en fait que nous avions oublié les cours et tout le reste et c'est un directeur vraiment fâché qui nous retrouva le soir, peu avant le dîner pour nous passer un savon et une heure de colle. Le reste de l'année à été relativement tranquille même si j'ai surpris à de nombreuses reprises le regard de Dumbledore sur mon frère et ses amis. C'est au mois de juin que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'en tant que Death Eater et bras gauche du seigneur des ténèbres, je me suis rendue au ministère de la magie avec les autres ce soir là. Mon frère, ses amis et le directeur tentaient de voler une prophétie et nous avions pour ordre de les en empêcher par tous les moyens possibles, la mission principale était la sphère, peu importe si Potter ou le directeur s'échappaient. Cape et masque en place sur mon visage, je transplane avec les autres Death Eaters et nous retrouvons les Gryffindors avec Sirius dans la salle de l'arche qui fait la transition entre notre monde et le monde des morts, le voile. Je croise le regard de Lucius et il hoche la tête. Nous nous mettons dos à dos et les sorts fusent entre les camps, chaque Death Eater à un des gamins sous leur baguette, tante Bella s'amuse avec son cousin, Tom fait face à Dumbledore et moi et Lucius nous retrouvons près d'eux, face à mon frère. Je prend la main de l'homme à côté de moi et je trouve le courage de combattre celui qui fut ma chair et mon sang dans la matrice de ma mère biologique il y a 16 ans. Je me concentre sur notre défense pendant que Lucius se charge de l'attaque. Rapidement, je me retrouve face à un choix et je sais ce que je dois faire. Je lance un bouclier de protection puissant sur Tom qui dans son duel contre Dumbledore n'a pas vu arriver le membre de l'ordre du poulet grillé derrière lui, me laissant moi même et mon partenaire à découvert. Le lâche qui a attaqué le Lord de dos est neutralisé par Lucius mais Harry lance aussi un sort et je m'interpose entre sa baguette et le dos de Lucius. C'est douloureux mais je ne crie pas pour diverses raisons, comme le fait qu'on risque de reconnaître ma voix, ou simplement pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à Harry de m'entendre avoir mal et je riposte violemment, la colère s'emparant de moi. Harry est au sol sous un doloris puissant et c'est Dumbledore qui lui vient en aide en voyant la situation dégénérer. Seulement à peine font-ils un pas pour sortir de là que Bella en fini avec Sirius, laissant au directeur et son précieux Gryffindor la vision de son corps passant à travers le voile sous le rire hystérique de ma tante qui s'enfuit ensuite en courant, chantonnant qu'elle avait tué Sirius. Elle est complètement folle mais je l'aime encore plus fort pour ça! Harry la poursuit et Dumbledore poursuit Harry, tant et si bien que nous nous retrouvons tous dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie pour continuer les combats qui faisaient rage entre les Death Eaters et l'ordre.

Voldemort – Ramenez tous les élèves aux grilles de Hogwarts, sans dommages!

Les Death Eaters qui tenaient les enfants en joue acquiescent et transplanent avec les gosses. Il n'y a donc plus que Dumbledore, Harry, Tom, Lucius et moi dans la pièce.

Dumbledore – Tu as un nouveau chien de garde Tom?

L'homme à mes côtés grogne, sa main serrant plus fortement sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort cuisant mais le seigneur des ténèbres intervient avant.

Voldemort – Aucun chien de garde, Dumbledore, seulement de précieux alliés.

Dumbledore – Personne ne doute des capacités de ton bras droit, il a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises combien il sait torturer les gens avec froideur et détachement.

Voldemort – Ma nouvelle recrue est tout aussi surprenante et douée quoique d'une façon différente.

Dumbledore – Vraiment?

Voldemort – Absolument, n'est pas Lucius?

Lucius – Certainement maître, une perle rare.

Harry – Un Malfoy qui admet les talents d'une autre personne que lui même... ça doit être un sacré bon coup au lit votre nouveau Death Eater.

Voldemort - * rire * Attention monsieur Potter, Lucius est un homme jaloux et possessif, vous allez le mettre en colère.

Alhena - * rire *

Harry – C'est une fille! _Il paraît réellement surpris, voir même choqué_.

Dumbledore – Je suis très étonné Tom, tu ne t'entoure pas beaucoup de femme, à part bien sûr cette chère Bellatrix...

Voldemort – Oui on en fait pas beaucoup des comme Bella. Mais celle-ci est... particulière.

Harry – Alors ça c'est sur, faut être complètement tarée pour se taper Malfoy de plein gré.

La colère me submerge et ma magie flotte dangereusement autour de moi et fini par se concentrer pour foncer sur mon ex-frère insolent, le faisant se tordre de douleur dans des cris perçants.

Voldemort – Quel beau spectacle, dommage que j'ai besoin de toi vivant... Lucius.

Lucius – A vos ordres maître.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi et me tourne dos à eux, les cris d'Harry faiblissent puis s'arrêtent, je lève les yeux vers l'homme devant moi, il a enlevé son masque et je sens une de ses mains venir ôter le mien, puis nos lèvres se rejoignent et nos langues viennent danser l'une avec l'autre partageant nos **salives** et je gémis dans sa bouche quand ses mains empoignent mes fesses rapprochant nos corps de façon totalement indécente devant autant de témoins.

Harry – Merlin ils n'ont vraiment aucune tenue, c'est dégueulasse...

Voldemort – * ricane * Pauvre petit Potter, ferme les yeux ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les petits garçons.

Nous nous séparons en gloussant devant la remarque du maître, je remet mon masque, mais Lucius reste à visage découvert, tout le monde sait qui est le bras droit de Voldemort ici de toute façon, puis nous retournons près du maître.

Voldemort – Tu vas mieux?

Alhena – Oui, merci Tom.

Les deux "gentils" semblent pathétiquement amorphes devant nous.

Voldemort – Bien. Dumbledore, Potter je vous présente mon terrible et adorable bras gauche, Allie.

Harry – Allie? C'est pas un nom ça!

Lucius – Bien sûr que non Potter, c'est un surnom...

Dumbledore – Et miss Allie pourrait-elle retirer son masque, nous sommes entre nous après tout Tom...

Voldemort – Surveille tes paroles vieux fou! Et n'utilise pas mon prénom comme si nous avions élevés les sombrals ensembles...

Dumbledore – Allons allons, nous voulons juste voir son visage, c'est bien légitime puisque vous voyez les nôtres.

Voldemort – Vous êtes deux à découvert, nous également! La question est réglée, elle gardera son masque Dumbledore.

Harry – On se fiche de cette fille monsieur le directeur de toute façon, nous avons la prophétie, allons nous-en.

Dumbledore – Harry...

Je ricane, cet idiot vient juste de ramener l'attention de tout le monde sur la sphère dans ses mains. Tom s'insinue dans l'esprit de mon frère, et pendant que le directeur essaye de rentrer dans le mien pour découvrir mon identité, je fais signe à Lucius de le neutraliser, je ne sens plus l'attaque contre mes barrières d'occlumencie, j'en conclu qu'il a réussi. J'ouvre les yeux, et effectivement le directeur est assommé près de la fontaine et mon frère est possédé par Tom. Je prend la prophétie de ses mains et disparaît avec Lucius après avoir prévenu le Lord Noir. La mission est accomplie. Une fois au manoir Slytherin, je me cale dans les bras de Lucius, et nos bouches se trouvent naturellement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tom qui se racle la gorge avant de rire à côté de nous.

Alhena - * rougis * Pardon Tom. On s'est un peu laisser emporter. * petit rire gêné *

Voldemort – Oui je vois ça! * rire *

Alhena – La prophétie est dans ton bureau.

Voldemort – Bien, vous avez fait du bon travail. Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie avant de rentrer.

Lucius – L'infirmerie?

Alhena – Hum... j'ai reçu un sort de mon frère mais je vais très bien.

Voldemort – Soignes-toi avant d'y retourner, ils savent très bien quel sort ils t'ont envoyé, et ils ne doivent pas savoir qui tu es, pas encore.

Alhena – Tu as raison, Lucius tu veux bien?

Lucius – Bien sûr, viens ma belle.

Il me prend par la main et se met en marche vers la sortie.

Voldemort – Tu dois juste la soigner mon ami, pas le temps pour autre chose!

Nous rions tous les trois, puis il me guide à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, on va jusqu'au salon, il m'allonge sur le canapé de cuir, et s'agenouille à côté de moi, je lève la tête et saisi ses lèvres des miennes, il sourit contre ma bouche mais me laisse faire. Après encore quelques baisers, il lance un sort de diagnostique, puis il relève ma robe de Death Eater et ouvre la chemise de mon uniforme pour exposer mon ventre, une vilaine brûlure s'y étend et il grimace.

Lucius – Tu ne le sens pas?

Alhena – Si... mais tu m'as distraite... _Dis-je penaude, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres alors que je mordille la mienne_.

Lucius - * rire * J'ai besoin d'aller chercher un baume cicatrisant de Severus. Ne bouge pas.

Alhena – D'accord, je t'attends.

Il file vers ce que j'imagine être la salle de bain et reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit pot en verre dans les mains contenant une pommade brune avec de petites paillettes oranges.

Lucius – Au début ça va brûler encore plus fort, mais ensuite ça ira beaucoup mieux et ça ne laissera pas de cicatrice.

Alhena – Je t'aime Lucius.

Lucius – Je t'aime aussi Allie.

Alhena – Tu aimes vraiment ce surnom alors?

Lucius – Il te va bien même si j'aime ton prénom entièrement.

Alhena – J'aime bien aussi. _Lui souris-je_.

Il passe la crème sur ma blessure et je serre les dents, puis après quelques minutes, la douleur passe et je vois la brûlure disparaître petit à petit.

Lucius – Et voilà ton petit bidon est de nouveau tout beau.

Alhena – Vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre... _Dis-je malicieusement_.

Lucius – Je devrais peut-être vérifier alors...

Il caresse mon ventre plat, puis dépose une myriade de baisers papillon de ma hanche jusque sous mon soutient-gorge, puis redescend de la même façon et s'arrête au niveau de mon nombril qu'il cajole et je sens l'humidité entre mes jambes quand il mime l'acte sexuel avec sa langue et un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je sens son sourire contre mon ventre et je souris avec lui. Il remonte vers ma poitrine en laissant une ligne de **salive** brûlante sur ma peau, arrivé à mon sous-vêtement, il relève la tête et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il redescend et souffle sur la ligne humide qu'il a laissé et un frisson parcourt tout mon corps me faisant trembler. Puis il referme mon haut et je grogne, ce qui le fait franchement rire.

Lucius – Désolé ma chérie, mais comme l'a dit le Lord, nous n'avons pas le temps, tu dois rentrer avant que Dumbledore ne se doute de ton absence.

Alhena – Bien... _soupirais-je_. Puisqu'il le faut...

Lucius – On va se revoir bientôt, tu passes tes OWL la semaine prochaine et ensuite tu seras à nouveau ici pour deux longs mois.

Alhena – Oui, tu as raison.

Lucius – Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la salle du trône?

Alhena – Bien sûr. _Souris-je_.

Il m'aide à me lever et nous descendons main dans la main les quelques étages qui nous mènent jusqu'à la salle principale, où Tom est toujours.

Voldemort – Ah vous voilà. On a un petit problème.

Lucius – Lequel monseigneur?

Voldemort – Dumbledore se doute que mon nouveau bras gauche est une élève de Hogwarts, il a fait boucler tout le monde dans leur dortoir et fait une inspection.

Alhena – C'est pas grave. Il suffit de faire en sorte qu'il passe à Slytherin en dernier, et j'aurais le temps de rejoindre les autres en passant par le bureau du professeur Snape.

Voldemort – Ingénieux.

Lucius – Très malin... ça pourrait marcher, il faut prévenir Sev et il te donnera l'accès à son bureau et un peu de temps.

Alhena – Alors je me dépêche. Essaye de m'obtenir 10 minutes. Je t'aime Lucius. Tom.

Voldemort – Ne prend pas de risques inutiles, si tu penses que tu ne peux pas y arriver reviens juste ici d'accord Allie?

Alhena – Ok. _Souris-je_.

Je transplane devant les grilles et ma course contre la montre en toute discrétion commence. Je lance un sort de camouflage complet qui me permet d'être presque totalement invisible sauf pour un œil attentif qui sait quoi et où chercher, et rend mes pas et ma respiration silencieux. Puis je commence à courir à travers le parc de Hogwarts jusqu'à la porte principale, ensuite à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'aux cachots, j'ai croisé le directeur et le professeur de potions devant le dortoir des Hufflepuffs juste avant le couloir qui mène aux sous-sol du château, je profite des quelques secondes de battement que me donne le professeur Snape en posant une question au directeur pour passer devant eux et je me remet à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au bureau du directeur des Slytherins. Je chuchote le mot de passe et me glisse dans l'antre du sombre professeur, puis je ne perd pas de temps et file vers le fond dans la réserve personnelle de Severus où se trouve la porte menant à notre salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lâche un profond souffle de soulagement.

Théo – Alhena! Merlin tu m'as foutu les boules.

Alhena – Désolé Théo, je me suis fais peur à moi aussi...

Théo - * rire * Aller viens, tu dois m'aider avec mon devoir d'astronomie.

Alhena – C'est bien parce que c'est toi. _Souris-je_.

Il me rendit mon sourire en m'attirant vers son dortoir et je lui ai expliqué tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui montrant les étoiles qu'il ne connaissait pas et leur position. Finalement nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés avec un faux plafond étoilé que j'avais invoqué pour le bon déroulement de notre séance de travail autant que pour notre propre plaisir à le contempler en discutant après avoir fini notre devoir pour le professeur Sinistra. Nous sommes interrompus par la visite du directeur toujours accompagné du professeur Snape.

Severus – Monsieur Nott est bien là avec miss Black Lestrange.

Dumbledore – Que faites vous dans le dortoir des garçons miss Black Lestrange?

Alhena – Nous avons travaillé sur un devoir d'astronomie, monsieur, puis nous avons parlé un peu en admirant les étoiles tout en révisant un peu. Je pense que Théo devrait avoir une bonne note. Il a travaillé vraiment très dur.

Dumbledore – Et bien ne trainez pas, il est l'heure de rejoindre votre propre dortoir.

Alhena – Bien sûr, vous avez raison, je file. A demain Théo.

Théo – Merci pour le petit cours privé Allie.

Alhena - * rire * C'est quand tu veux Théo.

Je sors de la pièce et rejoins mon propre dortoir, après une bonne douche, j'enfile mon pyjama, qui se constitue depuis cette année d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements et d'une chemise de Lucius qui descend sur mes cuisses presque jusqu'à mes genoux. La fin de la semaine passe vite et les OWL arrivent en force avec celles de métamorphose le lundi matin, l'après-midi c'est arithmancie (option). Le mardi, on commence par botanique puis potions. Le mercredi c'est astronomie et sortilèges. Le jeudi histoire de la magie et étude des muggles (option). Le vendredi, c'est l'étude des runes (option) et soin aux créatures magiques (option) et enfin le samedi c'est la défense contre les forces du mal et divination (option), celle-ci je l'ai zappée sans surprise, elle ne sert vraiment à rien à part à prendre une option super facile pour remonter sa moyenne.

Je suis surtout angoissée pour les épreuves de métamorphose et de runes. Le reste des matières devraient bien se passer normalement, j'ai surtout hâte de voir les épreuves de botanique, potions et sortilèges. L'astronomie est une matière dans laquelle tous les Black ont toujours excellé alors je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Finalement, je m'en suis bien sortie je pense et je suis assez fière de moi, et bien entendu comme tout le monde je suis surtout bienheureuse d'être en vacances pour les deux mois d'été. Le samedi soir, nous passions notre dernière nuit dans les dortoirs, et dimanche, nous prendrions le train qui nous mènerait vers notre liberté, au moins pour les vacances en tout cas. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma famille, mes amis et surtout Lucius.

A mon arrivée sur le quai de la gare, je me retiens de sauter dans les bras de mon apollon blond et je lui souris simplement avant de me diriger calmement vers mes parents. A ce moment là aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, une immense vague de jalousie s'empare de moi en pensant que Draco lui peut aller voir Lucius et même le toucher rien qu'en tendant la main alors que moi non. Mais c'est trop tôt... et je dois me résoudre à garder notre relation secrète encore quelques années.

Deux jours après notre arrivée au manoir Slytherin, les résultats des OWL arrivaient par hiboux pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

 _Chère mademoiselle Black Lestrange,_

 _Le ministère de la magie a l'honneur de vous faire parvenir ci-joint les résultats de vos épreuves écrites de fin de cinquième année._

 _Résultat de vos OWL (Ndla : En français ce sont les BUSE – Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire)_

 _Notes de réussite :_

 _O : Optimal._

 _EE : Efforts Exceptionnels._

 _A : Acceptable._

 _Notes d'échec :_

 _P : Piètre._

 _D : Désolant._

 _T : Troll._

 _Métamorphose : EE_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

 _Potions : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Soin aux créatures magiques : EE_

 _Histoire de la magie : O_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Étude des runes : O_

 _Étude des muggles : EE_

 _Vous avez accumulé un total de 11 OWL sur 11 dont 8 Optimal. Toutes les félicitations des membres du corps enseignant et du ministère de la magie pour vos résultats excellents._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge et Le directeur de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore._

Rabastan – Ce sont tes résultats ma puce?

Alhena – Oui. Tiens.

Il prend le parchemin officiel du ministère et commence sa lecture à voix haute pour que les trois autres puissent en profiter.

Regulus – Félicitations princesse, tu as bien travaillé.

Rabastan – On est très fiers de toi mon bébé.

Rodolphus – C'est bien petite, continues comme ça.

Bella – Bravo ma chérie, ce sont d'excellents résultats.

Alhena – Merci beaucoup. Savoir que vous êtes là pour moi est ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie.

Ils me sourient tous les quatre et on fini dans un gros câlin général qui ne se sépare que lorsque quelqu'un explose de rire tout près de nous. Bella se redresse, puis Regulus, puis Rodolphus et enfin Rabastan qui me tire avec lui, mon dos contre son torse, et nous faisons face à notre invité qui s'avère en fait être Barty qui est toujours explosé de rire et Fenrir près de lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur les lèvres. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Fenrir depuis quelques temps, Barty est mon premier et meilleur ami ici et Fenrir est son compagnon, ils font souvent des missions ensembles et sont en couple même si peu de personnes le savent. Du coup ils font un peu partis de la famille, j'aime beaucoup Fenrir, il est un peu comme un deuxième oncle voir même un papa ou un parrain, il est mon ami et mon protecteur.

Barty – Awwww c'est trop mignon, de vrais bisounours, continuez vous gênez pas pour nous surtout.

Alhena – Manquerait plus que ça Barty!

Je lui tirais la langue avant de me fourrer dans les bras du loup garou.

Alhena – Salut Fenrir.

Fenrir – Salut petite. _Dit-il toujours avec un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage_.

Barty – Hey! C'est toujours à moi que tu dis bonjour en premier! _Boude-t-il_.

Alhena – On ne se moque pas des Lestrange sans en subir les conséquences! _M'exclamais-je_.

Un coup contre la porte net et précis coupe la conversation ici, et je crie à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer, toujours blottie dans les bras de ma peluche géante. Lucius entre dans la pièce et mon sourire s'agrandit ce que ne rate pas Fenrir puisqu'il fronce les sourcil et son étreinte se resserre autour de moi, qu'il en soit conscient ou non. Jusqu'à ce qu'à sa suite apparaisse Draco, mon sourire s'efface et le loup contre moi grogne, les vibrations de son torse parcourent mon corps, me faisant trembler comme une feuille. Je pose une main sur son bras toujours autour de ma taille, et cela semble l'apaiser, il ne grogne plus et bien que tout le monde soit interloqué dans la pièce, personne ne dit rien. Puis j'aperçois Théo et je souris à nouveau.

Alhena – Vous prenez le thé avec nous?

Lucius – Avec plaisir, mais pas longtemps, nous avons du travail!

Alhena – Entendu monsieur le ministre. _Le taquinais-je_.

A la surprise de tout le monde vu leur tête, Lucius se met à rire avec moi.

Nous nous asseyons tous autour de la table et un elfe apporte du thé pour tout le monde. La lettre officielle du ministère est passée de main en main, ma famille était tellement heureuse et fière de mes résultats qu'ils voulaient à tout prix les montrer à tout le monde. J'étais un peu gênée, je savais que j'avais eu de bonnes notes dont je n'avais pas à rougir mais tout de même... n'en faisaient-ils pas un peu trop...?

Barty – Dis donc, tu as mis la barre haut.

Fenrir – Pas mal petite, pas mal.

Lucius – Excellent tu veux dire, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un meilleur bulletin aux OWL à part peut-être le maître... je ne suis pas sûr.

Alhena – Non?! Tu es sérieux?

Lucius – Oui, je ne connais personne qui a eu d'aussi bons résultats sauf le Lord.

Draco – Inutile d'en faire tout un plat, elle a eu de bonnes notes c'est pas non plus comme si elle avait conquis le monde ou construit la huitième merveille du monde...

Lucius – Draco!

Draco – Pitié père, je ne voulais pas venir, vous m'avez obligé à vous accompagner pour tante Bella, oncles Rodolphus, Rabastan et Regulus, mais j'ai pas envie d'entendre toutes ces conneries sur combien miss parfaite est géniale!

Bella – Draco!

Draco – Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi tante Bella, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à toujours prendre son parti à elle?

Un grognement assez menaçant se fait entendre dans toute la pièce amenant un silence perturbant sur la tablée et tous les regards se tournent vers le loup garou à côté de moi.

Barty – Oh oh, il va mettre le vilain toutou en rogne... _Dit-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère hélas complètement ratée._

Regulus – Bon sang si il mute on est tous fichus... Faut le faire sortir de là. _Dit-il angoissé_.

Je me lève calmement et après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule de Lucius qui semblait sur le point d'écorcher vif son héritier, et encore heureusement qu'on ne peut pas tuer d'un simple regard, sinon je vous dit pas... Draco serait déjà en bouillie... enfin bref après ça, je vais me mettre à califourchon sur les genoux de Fenrir, posant mon front contre le sien et je commence à lui parler en déposant de temps à autre mes lèvres contre sa peau.

Alhena – Calme-toi Fenrir, _baiser_ , s'il-te-plait mon loup, _nouveau_ _baiser_ , tu ne veux pas faire de mal à tous ceux qui sont ici, _encore un baiser_ , tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, _et un autre baiser_ , nous sommes ta famille, _un baiser de plus_ , alors reste calme je t'en prie. _J'embrasse le bout de son nez et il semble enfin être calmé, il ne grogne plus, ne tremble plus à en faire bouger toute la table, il serre juste ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte à m'asphyxier en respirant calmement et profondément dans mes cheveux_.

Toute la pièce était plongée dans un silence religieux, c'est presque comme si personne n'osait même ne serait-ce que respirer de peur de briser la paix relative du loup garou, du moins ça c'est sans compter Draco... comme d'habitude...

Draco – Père! Il a voulu me bouffer! Ce loup garou a failli me tuer!

Lucius – _En se pinçant l'arrête du nez_ Franchement Draco, tu m'exaspère parfois... quand vas-tu grandir un peu à la fin? Cesse d'être si immature et capricieux veux-tu!

Draco – Et voilà ça va encore être ma faute... c'est quand même à cause d'elle que cette créature dangereuse a failli me mordre, je sais même pas ce qu'il fait ici.

Tout le monde semblait angoissé dans l'attente d'une réaction mauvaise du type un loup garou mutant au beau milieu du salon pour réellement bouffer le petit blond, mais avant même que Fenrir n'ait eu le temps de grogner, je m'étais levée d'un bond.

Alhena – Ok cette fois tu vas trop loin! Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, tu peux m'insulter si ça te chante, mais ne parle pas comme ça d'aucun de ceux qui sont ici, ce sont les gens que j'aime le plus au monde, c'est ma famille et je tuerais pour chacun d'entre eux! Crois moi si tu as eu peur de Fenrir, tu ne veux vraiment pas me voir en colère...

Draco – Comme si j'avais peur de toi... un Malfoy n'a peur de rien ni de personne. _Dit-il d'un air hautain agaçant_.

Regulus – Draco, c'est ta cousine tout de même...

Draco – Cette Potter... ça me ferait bien mal! Ce ne sera jamais ma cousine!

Rodolphus – Bon ça suffit petit, pense ce que tu veux mais ne le dis pas, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, tu ne gagnerais pas et pire tu te mettrais pas mal de monde à dos...

Draco – Toi aussi oncle Rodolphus... alors là c'est le pompom... _Dit-il incrédule_.

Bella – On pourrait peut-être juste arrêter de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre, vous n'avez qu'à vous tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre sans vous parler si vous ne vous supportez pas.

Draco – Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire le moindre effort...

Rabastan – Parce que vous êtes tous les deux notre famille et qu'on ne veut pas avoir à choisir entre l'un de vous deux.

Barty – Ce gosse a toujours été comme ça? Je pensais que tu aurais élevé ton garçon mieux que ça Lucius!

Lucius – Non il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude... Pas devant moi en tout cas...

Alhena – Bon, on devrait y aller L... monsieur Malfoy, travailler m'aidera à m'occuper le cerveau autrement qu'en imaginant milles façons de tuer votre fils.

Lucius – D'accord. _Il acquiesce en me souriant_.

Théo – Bon je passerais te voir ce soir alors.

Alhena – Merci Théo, amène ta lettre que je vois si mon studieux petit élève a réussit son astronomie comme un Black!

Théo – Je l'apporterais. _Rit-il_.

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de tout le monde sauf Draco bien entendu, je ne voudrais pas l'offenser et cela m'arrange un peu aussi je dois l'admettre, les années de regards assassins et de paroles mesquines ont eu raison de toute ma neutralité envers lui et si cela ne l'avait pas fait, à coup sur, son jugement contre Fenrir en aurait eu raison, je n'éprouve qu'une grande tristesse et parfois un peu de colère devant la nature de nos relations. Et je n'ose imaginer comment il réagira quand il apprendre ma relation avec son père... quelle horreur, j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

Une fois hors de l'appartement, Lucius prend ma main et je souris, puis à peine à deux pas de là, je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur le plus proche, son corps contre le mien, et sa bouche soudée à la mienne dans un baiser d'abord doux et tendre, en guise de bonjour, puis plus langoureux et passionné, nos mains se font baladeuses et il saisit l'un de mes seins en coupe d'une main alors que l'autre s'égare dans mon dos, et sur mes fesses, me laissant pantelante de désir, et faisant de petits gémissements dans sa bouche, pendant que mes propres main se baladent l'une dans sa nuque et ses cheveux, l'autre sur son torse, son dos ou ses fesses. C'est un raclement de gorge insistant qui nous oblige à nous séparer le temps de reprendre notre souffle, front contre front, avant de tourner la tête vers l'intrus. Je me fige en découvrant Barty et Fenrir, juste devant moi, le premier semble profondément surpris voir choqué, le deuxième plus intrigué et protecteur. Je me mordille la lèvre, prise en faute, gênée et un peu angoissée mais prête à défendre Lucius et notre relation.

Barty – Putain de merde alors, si j'avais imaginé ça... j'y crois pas! Qui est au courant?!

Alhena – Pas grand monde en fait...

Fenrir – Pourquoi? Vous avez honte? Il ne te force pas au moins?

Alhena - * rire * Non pas du tout, je n'ai pas honte de notre relation, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'on juge Lucius à cause de mon âge. Et franchement, j'avais vraiment l'air d'être sous la contrainte?

Fenrir – Hum...

Barty – Vous êtes ensembles ensembles?

Lucius – Oui.

Barty – Sérieusement? Toi le grand Lord Malfoy qui ne s'est jamais remarié?

Lucius – …... Dis comme ça c'est assez étrange mais je l'aime.

Barty – Et tu l'aimes, lui qui a l'âge d'être ton père et à un fils, de ton âge qui plus est?

Alhena – Ben je l'aurais pas résumé de cette façon mais oui. _Je me blotti contre le torse de Lucius qui entoure mon corps de ses bras_. Je l'aime.

Fenrir – Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue! _Dit-il en pointant Lucius du doigt, l'air menaçant_.

Lucius – Je prendrais soin d'elle... T'as changé Fenrir, l'ancien Greyback ne protégeait rien ni personne à part lui-même, c'est étrange mais bien. Je suis content pour toi que tu es trouvé un louveteau pour qui tu es prêt à tout.

Barty – Ouais c'est devenu un vrai papa poule notre grand méchant loup! _Rit-il_.

Fenrir – Oh ça va la ferme vous deux! Je suis toujours capable de vous bouffer tout cru sur place!

Alhena - * rire * Aller on a du travail aujourd'hui Lucius!

Lucius – Exact, j'avais presque oublié ça...

Alhena – A plus tard les gars! Je vous aime fort!

Les deux autres ricanent et on part main dans la main en direction du bureau dans les appartements des deux Malfoy. Une fois sur place, je suis de nouveau plaquée, contre la porte cette fois-ci, le corps de Lucius collé au mien et ses lèvres se jètent sur les miennes m'arrachant un sourire, puis j'ouvre la bouche lui laissant l'accès et nos langues se rejoignent pour valser ensemble. Nous nous séparons uniquement quand nous arrivons à court de souffle, souriants front contre front. Puis reprenant notre sérieux, nous nous mettons au travail. D'abord quelques dossiers pour des procès à venir prochainement, puis un peu d'exercice physique et un entraînement au combat pour garder la forme et la pratique de la magie et des stratégies de combat. La journée passe bien vite, la compagnie de Lucius près de moi fais filer le temps plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible, et déjà il est temps pour moi de rentrer dîner avec la famille. J'embrasse Lucius rapidement, je suis complètement transpirante et je meurs littéralement de faim, puis je file en courant à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de mes parents. Après le dîner, comme prévu, Théo arrive avec sa lettre officielle de ses résultats des OWL. Et comme j'en étais certaine, il a réussit avec brillo les épreuves d'astronomie comme celles de potions. Il a vraiment un bon niveau scolaire dans toutes les matières à part peut-être en étude des runes et en métamorphose mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir sur ce dernier point vu que mes résultats ne sont pas vraiment excellents non plus dans ce domaine.

Alhena – C'est génial Théo, j'en étais sûre mais c'est bon d'en avoir la confirmation, félicitations mon petit élève, t'es vraiment très doué, je suis super fière de toi.

Théo - * rire * Merci Allie.

Alhena – Bon rendez-vous pour les révisions de septième année aussi alors! _Dis-je avec un clin d'œil et un sourire_.

Théo - *rire * Avec plaisir miss Black Lestrange. _Dit-il dans une révérence formelle_.

Alhena - * rire * Génial, mais d'abord nous avons une année de battement, que dirais-tu d'un entraînement aux duels deux fois par semaine?

Théo – Oui c'est un bon programme, ça me va.

Alhena – Super, et bien on fera un planning une fois à Hogwarts, une fois que tu sauras quand tu es libre entre les cours et tes amis.

Théo – D'accord Allie, ça roule. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Alhena – Moi aussi. _Souris-je_.

Les vacances passent à une vitesse folle entre mon perfectionnement avec les affaires politiques auprès de Lucius, la plupart du temps dans son bureau et parfois au ministère, et les entraînements physiques et magiques. Puis l'heure de la rentrée sonne, et nous nous retrouvons tous, jeunes gens habitant l'été au manoir Slytherin sur la quai de la gare de King's Cross pour attendre le train en compagnie de quelques uns des adultes. Rabastan et Lucius avec Draco et moi, Théo était avec son père, et Blaise avec sa mère, Pansy était avec ses deux parents et Crabbe et Goyle avec leurs pères. Draco et ses amis sont les premiers à monter dans le train après des adieux sobres et rapides à nos accompagnateurs. Théo et moi sommes les derniers, prenant le temps de dire au revoir à chaque adulte plus tranquillement et chaleureusement. Puis nous embarquons à bord du Hogwarts express, en route pour notre sixième et avant-dernière année.

A notre arrivée au château, nous étions sereins, nous pensions passer une année relativement tranquille pour une fois, mais il ne fallait pas y compter. Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus... ennuyant, il s'est mis en tête de trouver et réunir puis détruire tous les horcruxes du Lord Noir, sa source d'immortalité, il voulait plus que tout détruire Voldemort et semblait y accorder une importance toute particulière cette année. Je l'ai découvert d'une façon assez étrange qui fait froid dans le dos mais au moins je vais pouvoir remédier à ce petit problème au plus vite.

L'année est déjà bien entamée quand je suis convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Apparemment en plus des duels, mettre une baffe à quelqu'un au beau milieu d'un couloir devant témoins est un acte prohibé, pourtant mon frère l'a mérité mais je dois être punie pour avoir enfreint le règlement. Mais finalement j'ai passé tout mon temps à regarder ce qui m'entoure au lieu d'écouter les remontrances de Dumby et c'est comme ça que j'ai remarqué la bague étrange à sa main, main qui semblait noircir, comme pourrissante, à vue d'œil. Ses chairs se nécrosaient et quand il remarqua mon regard insistant, il se cacha sous sa manche, signe évident d'une quelconque gêne voir culpabilité, signe évident qu'il préparait quelque chose également. Et c'est alors que cela fit tilt dans mon cerveau, cette bague je la connaissait j'en suis certaine, je dois fouiller ma mémoire jusqu'à retrouver où j'avais déjà vu ses armoiries et ensuite j'aviserais.

Après quelques heures à la bibliothèque et à me creuser la cervelle, je trouvais finalement la réponse à mon interrogation, c'est une bague de la famille Gaunt, une des familles descendante de Salazar Slytherin, dont la dernière lignée est celle de Tom Riddle, fils de Mérope Gaunt, le Lord Noir. La bague au doigt du directeur en train de le tuer est un objet de magie noire appartenant à Voldemort en personne. Je dois la récupérer et aviser le Lord de ma découverte récente. Je file comme l'éclair jusqu'aux dortoirs et je saisi un parchemin, ma plume et de l'encre pour écrire ma missive le plus rapidement possible, avisant Tom de l'objet dont le directeur a prit possession. Puis je commence à réfléchir à un plan pour récupérer la bague mais cela risque d'être compliqué, je devrais le mettre sous oubliette, sous imperium ou bien le tuer pour ne pas risquer de compromettre mon identité.

Finalement c'est à un mois de la fin de l'année que l'occasion idéale se présente pour que j'intervienne, le directeur est seul en haut de la tour d'astronomie, l'air las. Je monte discrètement, ma robe et mon masque de bras gauche de Voldemort en place, ma baguette fermement serrée dans ma main, prête à l'emploi. Une fois sur la dernière marche, je souffle longuement et avance d'un pas léger dans le dos du directeur, baguette tendue devant moi. Mais je ne peut pas me résoudre à tuer lâchement un homme de dos sans défenses. Il a au moins le droit de voir la mort venir en face. Après tout c'est un vieil ennemi pour Tom, il a bien le droit à un peu de considération. Je toussote juste assez fortement pour qu'il l'entende sans toutefois que ce soit surprenant ou alarmant. Il se retourne lentement, et me dévisage mi-surpris mi-curieux, mais surtout las et défaitiste. Comme un homme qui sait déjà qu'il a perdu avant même de combattre.

Dumbledore – Ah miss Allie...

Je ne répond pas tout de suite, préférant d'abord sourire sous mon masque, vérifier qu'il a toujours la bague bien en place à son doigt, les chairs nécrosées s'étendant de plus en plus haut sur sa main, puis j'avance à nouveau d'un pas jusqu'à être un peu près au centre de la tour.

Alhena – Directeur Dumbledore...

Dumbledore – Puis-je connaître le visage de la faucheuse?

Alhena – Pourquoi vous accorderais-je la moindre faveur?

Dumbledore – Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme sur le point de mourir, mais je veux savoir quelle personne aussi jeune peut avoir autant de haine contre moi et monsieur Potter.

Alhena – De la haine, non c'est bien plus que cela encore.

Dumbledore – Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là?

Alhena – Après des années à vous contempler vous et les "gens de bien", vous tous, cette bande d'hypocrites.

Dumbledore – Mais qui es-tu?

Je ne répond pas et ôte le masque de mon visage en rabattant mon capuchon en arrière, lui laissant le loisir de contempler mon visage. Il a un mouvement instinctif de recul, un hoquet de stupeur et il se décompose sous mes yeux, encore plus las et fatigué si c'est possible.

Dumbledore – C'est toi... bien sûr c'est évident.

Alhena – Vous savez je ne suis pas née en monstre, vous avez fait de moi un monstre, vous ainsi qu'Harry et surtout Sirius... Les choses auraient pu être bien différentes mais je suis de ce côté aujourd'hui et je suis heureuse de l'être parce que même si c'est le "mauvais" côté, c'est celui où j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me manquait avant... Nous ferons de ce monde un monde meilleur, mais vous ne serez pas là pour le voir, directeur.

Je lance le sort de mort qui le percute de plein fouet, et quand son corps tombe lourdement sur le sol, je m'en approche, retire l'anneau des Gaunt de sa main et m'enfuis avec mon butin après avoir fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel étoilé de Hogwarts. Je remets mon masque en place pendant que je dévale les escaliers de la tour, puis une fois en bas, je transplane directement. La mort du directeur a ébranlé toutes les protections de l'école, il n'y a plus de sort anti-transplanage ni de bouclier, et le sort d'invisibilité du château s'est également envolé même s'il reste incartable, si vous vous trouvez devant, vous serez capable de le voir réellement et non comme des ruines. La dernière chose que j'entends avant de disparaître est le signal d'alarme retentissant dans tout le domaine. Tout le monde doit paniquer et les professeurs être mit sur le pied de guerre. Mais peu importe, le plus important c'est d'avoir récupéré la bague et éliminé au passage un adversaire à défaut de redoutable, gênant. Je l'apporte donc tout de suite ainsi que la nouvelle de la disparition de ce cher directeur en avant première sur les gros titres qui ne manqueront pas de faire la Une des journaux sorciers de demain. Une fois dans le hall du manoir Slytherin, je me dirige vers la salle du trône le plus rapidement humainement possible et j'entre. Il y a une réunion en cours mais tant pis, c'est trop important pour attendre. Je m'avance donc jusqu'à m'agenouiller devant Tom.

Tom – Allie, j'espère que tu as une excellente raison de m'interrompre.

Alhena – Oui maître. Je vous rapporte des nouvelles de Hogwarts et un objet précieux.

Tom – Je t'écoute.

Alhena – Le directeur Dumbledore est mort, la marque des ténèbres brillant dans le ciel au dessus de son corps. Et ceci est à vous si je ne m'abuse monseigneur. _Dis-je en lui tendant la bague_.

Il la saisit et la regarde, puis se lève et avance d'un pas, jusqu'à avoir la pointe des pieds contre mes genoux et je m'attends presque à être punie pour l'avoir interrompu mais il me relève doucement, et me fait un sourire qui m'apaise sur ses intentions.

Tom – Je le savais, tu es parfaite. Merci Allie, tu as très bien fait d'agir comme tu l'as fait. Je dois rassembler mes biens avant qu'ils n'en trouvent d'autres ou pire qu'ils en détruisent. Je vais m'organiser, tu seras récompensée pour tes actions Allie. Demande moi ce que tu veux!

Alhena – Je ne veux rien. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour avoir quoique ce soit, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Puis-je suggérer de prendre Hogwarts par la force, c'est le moment parfait.

Tom – En effet, et nous marcherons sur Hogwarts très vite ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et je tiens à te montrer ma gratitude, je sais que ton geste était désintéressé et il en est d'autant plus apprécié pour cela Allie. Comment puis-je te prouver ma reconnaissance?

Alhena – Confiez-moi un morceau de vous, votre confiance compte plus que tout pour moi, je le chérirais et le protégerais au prix de ma propre vie.

Tom – Accordé!

Des hoquets de surprises, d'incompréhension et d'indignation parcourent la salle jusqu'alors silencieuse et le Lord les fait tous taire d'un regard noir. Il invoque une chaîne d'argent ou d'or blanc je ne saurais le dire, la passe à travers l'anneau des Gaunt et la noue autour de mon cou, laissant le bijou retomber gracieusement sur ma poitrine.

Alhena – Merci maître, j'y veillerais comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux et même plus encore.

Tom – Je n'en doute pas mon amie. Tu ne peux pas retourner à Hogwarts cette année, et nous allons devoir également retirer de l'école les enfants des Death Eaters du premier cercle, c'est trop risqué pour eux maintenant. Vous étudierez tous votre septième année ici, nous vous trouverons des professeurs compétents pour chaque matière.

Alhena – Bien, je me charge de prévenir Draco et les autres.

Tom – Lucius, je te laisse raccompagner Allie.

Lucius – Oui maître.

Nous sortons en marchant côté à côte et une fois les portes passées, je saisi sa main pour le reste du chemin. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée d'où je vais pourvoir retourner à l'école, Lucius saisi mes hanches et je me retrouve collée contre son corps musclé, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit contre ma bouche et j'entrouvre les lèvres dans un sourire à mon tour, puis sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne, calmement, tendrement.

Lucius – Je t'aime Allie, fais attention à toi s'il-te-plait.

Alhena – Promis, je t'aime aussi Lucius.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois, puis je transplane dans le parc de Hogwarts et file vers le dortoir, pour annoncer les nouvelles aux autres. En traversant les couloirs, je constate que la panique règne sur l'ensemble du château et les membres du personnel courent dans tous les sens en criant sur tous les élèves qu'ils croisent de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Je souris en coin et accélère le pas pour rejoindre la salle commune des Slytherins. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'explose littéralement de rire, sous les regards surpris des élèves présents. Puis je continue mon chemin toujours en rigolant vers les dortoirs des garçons dans le but de trouver Théo. Seulement, je tombe sur Draco en chemin... et bien entendu au vu de nos rapports peu cordiaux, je me fais envoyer balader sans ménagement.

Je décide donc d'attendre dans la salle commune avec un livre d'histoire de la magie, sur les guerres gobelines qui ont eu lieu dans les années 500. Et c'est plus passionnant qu'il n'y paraît, beaucoup d'élèves trouvent l'histoire de la magie barbante mais ce sont des leçons de vie pour nous! On apprend bien des choses de nos ancêtres et de leur histoire. J'étais en plein milieu d'une bataille quand Théo est arrivé.

Théo – Allie?

Alhena – Ah te voilà Théo. Tu vas bien?

Théo – Oui je vais bien merci et toi?

Alhena – Superbement bien, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, si tu pouvais les faire passer aux autres pour moi ensuite ça m'arrangerait un peu je dois dire parce que Draco m'a littéralement jeté sans rien vouloir entendre quand je montais à votre dortoir pour te voir...

Théo – Je passerais le message t'en fais pas.

Alhena – Merci Théo, je te le revaudrais. Bon alors, le directeur Dumbledore est mort cette nuit, nous ne reviendrons pas pour la septième année, ce serait trop risqué selon le maître et il va s'arranger pour qu'on suive le programme scolaire au manoir Slytherin. On passera certainement nos examens en candidats libre au ministère de la magie ensuite.

Théo – Et ben... pour des nouvelles, c'est des nouvelles étonnantes...

Alhena – Oui mais c'est très bien, les choses avancent pour le Lord.

Théo – En effet, tant mieux alors. Tu connais déjà nos nouveaux professeurs?

Alhena – * rire * A vrai dire non, mais j'ai hâte de découvrir qui le Lord va sélectionner pour nous enseigner les potions vu que Snape va devoir rester à Hogwarts j'imagine.

Théo – Hum, oui sûrement, je suis curieux aussi maintenant...

Nous rions un peu puis il monte annoncer les nouvelles aux autres, et je décide de rejoindre mon propre dortoir. Je laisse mes serpents sur mon lit et prend une longue douche bien chaude, puis j'enfile mon pyjama et m'enterre sous ma couette avec mes familiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Le **lendemain** , une éloge funèbre est prononcée pour le directeur par la nouvelle directrice, qui n'est autre que, ô surprise, cette vieille peau de McGonagall. Puis elle nous dit que la fin de l'année à été avancée en raison des tragiques évènements qui ont eu lieu et nous prendront donc tous le train dès demain. La journée est libre vu que l'ensemble du personnel est affecté à la mise en place de nouvelles protections pour le château. Je fais donc tranquillement mes valises, et profite du reste de la journée pour aller faire quelques copies illégales des livres de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire vu que je ne reviendrais plus. Une fois mon forfait accompli, je les réduits et les transporte jusqu'à mes bagages. Puis je vais profiter du parc et du lac de l'école, je m'y promène jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite je descend dans la chambre des secrets, je fais un long tour dans les galeries sombres et humides, puis je remonte un peu avant le souper, j'ai fais mes adieux à tout ce que j'aimais ici, je suis prête à quitter cet endroit pour toujours. Je mange dans la grande salle comme tout le monde pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais sans grand entrain, heureusement mon manque d'enthousiasme passe inaperçu vu l'ambiance générale qui règne avec la mort du directeur. Puis il est temps d'aller dormir pour la dernière fois dans les petits lits du dortoir, finalement je n'aurais pas été préfète mais la vie en communauté de m'a pas paru aussi terrible que je ne l'avais pensé de prime abord. Je dors extrêmement bien, comme chaque nuit avant de reprendre le Hogwarts express et c'est fraîche comme un gardon que je descend avec mes valises, accompagnée de Théo et de ses valises dans le hall, prête à rentrer à la maison. Le train nous ramène vers nos foyers à la même allure que ces cinq dernières années et pourtant le voyage me paraît plus court que jamais, mais je suis heureuse d'être de retour pour la dernière fois sur la quai de la gare de King's Cross, mes pères m'attendant près de Lucius. Je serre chacun d'eux dans mes bras et une fois que tout le monde est là, nous transplanons vers le manoir Slytherin qui serait notre nouveau Hogwarts en quelque sorte pour l'année prochaine. L'été est passé relativement vite, le Lord nous a constitué une équipe enseignante de choc pendant que nous prenions des forces devant la charge de travail qui nous attendait pour notre dernière année du programme scolaire et que nous profitions de nos familles et de nos amis. Cet été à également été un anniversaire groupé pour nous, fêtant ainsi tous nos 17 ans ensembles même si certains les avaient déjà depuis quelques mois et d'autres les auraient seulement dans quelques mois.

Puis nous débutions les cours dès le premier septembre, avec Lucius en professeur de botanique et potions ainsi qu'en médicomagie, Regulus en astronomie et arithmancie, Rodolphus en sortilèges, endurance ou sport si vous préférez et en combat au corps à corps et duels sorciers, Bella en métamorphose, Fenrir et Barty en défenses contre les forces du mal et soin aux créatures magiques, Yaxley pour l'étude des muggles et l'étude des runes et enfin le Lord lui même en magie noire. Une équipe de folie qui ne nous ferait pas de cadeau mais saurait nous récompenser si nous travaillions dur. Grâce à nos nouveaux professeurs et leur programme un peu plus poussé que celui de l'école, cette année est bien moins ennuyante mais également un peu moins reposante, nos entraînements nous laissent souvent crevés mais vraiment heureux, nous apprenons de nouvelles choses tous les jours, ce qui est loin de déplaire à chaque membre de notre petit groupe. Généralement Théo reste avec moi même s'il m'arrive de me retrouver seule parfois. Vraiment cette septième année est mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Puis aux alentours de la mi-juin, nous passons tous nos examens au ministère, une salle nous attend ainsi que quelques autres candidats libres, et un auror comme surveillant. C'est presque moins stressant que de les passer à Hogwarts ou bien est-ce le fait d'avoir été si durement entraînés qui fait que l'on est plus confiants... je ne sait pas trop mais toujours est-il que je suis bien moins angoissé par les NEWT que je ne l'était pour les épreuves de la cinquième année, chose un peu étrange mais sur laquelle je ne me focalise pas vraiment, me concentrant plutôt sur mes parchemins qui viennent d'arriver sur les tables.

Nous avons une pause pour le repas et je suis assez confiante sur le résultat de mon travail de la matinée pour le moment. J'espère m'en sortir aussi bien cet après-midi. Nous mangeons sur le pouce et nous croisons Lucius qui va certainement assister à un procès.

Lucius – Ah vous êtes là les sales gosses, alors comment s'est passé la matinée?

Draco – Barbante.

Pansy – Stressante.

Théo – Tranquille.

Alhena – Bien et vous?

Lucius – J'ai préparer un procès qui va certainement bouffer mon après-midi et ma soirée aussi. Ne m'attend pas pour le dîner Draco.

Draco – Entendu père.

Alhena – Amusez-vous bien monsieur Malfoy! _Le taquinais-je avant de retourner dans la salle d'examen d'où nous appelait le surveillant_.

Lucius - * rire * Toi aussi Allie!

Finalement je m'en sortais tout aussi bien pour les épreuves de l'après-midi et je sors de la salle sereine et confiante, je pense m'en être bien tirée. Je salue tous les autres qui repartent par cheminette et file en direction du bureau de Lucius au ministère dans l'espoir de savoir dans quelle salle se tient le procès auquel il assiste. Heureusement pour moi, je trouve sur la pile de papier l'information que je cherche, salle numéro 7, procès opposant le ministère contre un loup garou qui aurait enfreint la loi en ne prenant pas sa potion tue-loup obligatoire et tuant par accident un muggle qui passait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Une cause perdue d'avance qui risque de prendre du temps à délibérer en effet. Je me rend donc tranquillement jusqu'à la salle 7 mais un auror est planté devant semblant garder la porte. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui pour voir de quoi il retourne malgré tout.

Alhena – Bonsoir, pourrais-je entrer je vous prie.

Auror – Désolé c'est un procès à huit-clos, aucune personne non autorisée.

Alhena – Je suis l'assistante de monsieur Malfoy, je ne pouvais pas arriver avant, je passais des examens ici même au ministère, allez le lui demander.

Auror – Bien, ne bougez pas d'ici.

Il entre dans la salle et je patiente calmement en espérant ne pas me faire jeter, après tout Lucius n'était pas censé savoir que je viendrais ni qui était son "assistante"... Mais le gars revient l'air un peu bougon, je pense donc qu'il est un peu déçu que mon histoire soit confirmée.

Auror – Le Lord Malfoy vous attend, ne faites pas de bruit.

Alhena – Entendu, je vous remercie monsieur.

Auror – Hum...

Je passe la porte qui se referme derrière moi et je repère Lucius de loin grâce à sa magnifique chevelure blonde et je le rejoins rapidement et silencieusement. Je prend place tranquillement à ses côtés et je me penche vers lui pour chuchoter le plus discrètement possible.

Alhena – Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

Lucius – Jamais, mais tu n'avais vraiment rien de mieux à faire que venir ici t'ennuyer avec moi?

Alhena – Et bien être avec toi était un atout non négligeable dans la colonne des pour, et puis assister à un procès avec une cause perdue d'avance en était un autre, je voudrais bien m'entraîner encore un peu à débattre des situations inextricables. Et tu es le meilleur avocat que je connaisse pour ça alors il était naturel de venir te voir débattre stérilement dans ce procès.

Nous nous sourions malicieusement, puis Lucius doit retourner à la barre pour plaider et j'écoute attentivement ses arguments en décortiquant au maximum son plaidoyer. Je suis subjuguée par tant de talent, sincèrement, il pourrait presque le faire innocenter s'il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Pourtant rien que le fait de ne pas prendre sa potion devrait le condamner mais Lucius ferait passer n'importe quel criminel pour une victime. C'est impressionnant tout autant que c'est complètement surréaliste et un peu effrayant. Mieux vaut être de son côté que contre lui lors d'un procès si vous voulez mon humble avis. Après encore environ une heure, le temps que l'autre avocat fasse son speech puis que l'assemblée du Wizengamot rende son verdict, nous sommes enfin libres de quitter le ministère.

Lucius – Tu veux dîner avec moi?

Alhena – Es-tu sûr?

Lucius – Pas de soucis, au pire les gens trouveront que mon assistante a beaucoup de chance de travailler si tard avec moi. _Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil et un sourire_.

Je lui souris également en me souvenant de l'excuse pitoyable que j'avais inventé pour pouvoir entrer dans cette stupide salle d'audience et nous sortons du ministère en direction du cœur de Londres pour dîner tranquillement. C'est presque une sortie en amoureux, sauf que je ne peux pas saisir la main de Lucius par prudence vu que notre relation doit encore rester secrète pour le moment, mais une fois dans l'antre rassurante du restaurant, Lucius prend grand soin de prendre une table isolée en versant un généreux pourboire au serveur qui nous guide vers le fond de la petite bâtisse, une table bien à l'écart du reste de la salle y est installée, et nous sommes assez à l'abri des regards pour être simplement nous ici, ce qui m'enchante et semble plaire à Lucius également.

Nous dînons dans un décor isolé et romantique avec une ambiance légère et des conversations à cœur ouvert et plus la soirée passe, plus j'aime cet homme. Je ne mange pas beaucoup mais au moment du dessert j'en commande deux sous les yeux un peu halluciné de la serveuse, et ceux rieurs de l'homme en face de moi.

Lucius – Bien c'est noté, tu manges comme un oiseau mais faut surtout pas t'arnaquer ton dessert!

Alhena – Absolument, c'est un conseil judicieux, le dessert c'est sacré! Je me souviens de notre premier entraînement, et j'ai dû abandonner à contre cœur ma part de fondant au chocolat... ça été un des pires moment de ma vie.

Et sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, il explose de rire devant mon air de tragédienne et je le suis dans son hilarité. C'était vraiment une bonne soirée, pleine de simplicité, pleine de complicité.. Et puis il faut retourner dans le monde réel, et je regrette déjà la main de Lucius enveloppant la mienne par dessus la table. Nous marchons côté à côte mais sans nous toucher, ni même nous frôler en fait, et déjà j'ai hâte d'avoir une nouvelle soirée comme celle-ci avec lui. Nous parlons un peu de tout et de rien, puis après peut-être une heure ou deux de marche dans les rues de la capitale anglaise, nous transplanons pour aller nous mettre au lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes rentrés au manoir Slytherin, relativement tard pour nous reposer, heureux d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps en compagnie de l'être aimé Je rentre si tard que tout le monde est déjà parti et il n'y que Regulus et Rabastan qui m'attendent dans la cuisine de nos appartements.

Alhena – Bonsoir Regulus, bonsoir Rabastan.

Rabastan – Bonsoir ma puce.

Regulus – Bonsoir princesse, bonne soirée?

Alhena – Excellente, j'ai dîné en ville après avoir quitté le ministère.

Regulus – Tu aurais pu prévenir tout de même, heureusement que Théo nous a dit qu'il t'avait vu aller au procès où plaidait Lucius.

Alhena – Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé. _Dis-je penaude_.

Rabastan – Tu as mangé avec Lucius?

Alhena – Le procès a fini assez tard alors il m'a gentiment proposé de dîner au restaurant.

Rabastan – Bon c'est bien.

Regulus – Aller file au lit jeune fille, tu es morte de fatigue.

Alhena - * rire * Oui,j'y vais, bonne nuit mes papa chéris! Je vous aime super fort!

Regulus – Bonne nuit chérie.

Rabastan – Bonne nuit ma puce.

Je les embrasse et file sous la douche, puis je m'effondre dans mon lit à peine séchée, complètement nue, et remonte à peine le drap sur le bas de mon corps avant de m'endormir profondément.

Nous avions tous 17 ans, nous avions tous réussis nos NEWT avec brio et nous portions tous la marque, c'est donc tout naturellement ensembles que nous avons suivi un entraînement plus poussé pour être prêt pour n'importe quelle mission à laquelle nous pourrions être affectés. J'avais déjà suivi ce programme mais c'est avec plaisir que je restais avec eux. Pendant qu'ils progressaient, je faisait des duels avec nos professeurs qui n'étaient pas occupés avec les autres, ou même avec le Lord Noir ce qui avait eu le don de décrocher la mâchoire de tous mes camarades et même de certains professeur mais qui m'avaient énormément aidé à progresser moi-même. Au fur et à mesure c'était plus devenu un spectacle qu'un entraînement et j'ai fini par me faire gentiment jeter de la pièce, et de bonnes grâces, j'ai été combattre mes adversaires dans une autre salle. Et je vois Théo après son entraînement avec les autres quand il est libre. Le reste du temps, je traîne avec ma famille et mes amis adultes. C'est vers la fin août que les choses ont changées, l'ordre du poulet grillé et le golden boy avaient décidés que tout cela avait assez duré et se sont attaqué au manoir Slytherin dont ils ont trouvé la position Merlin sait comment, certainement un traître dans nos rangs mais qui donc... Nous le saurions bien assez tôt de toute manière.

Les jardins se transforment peu à peu en un véritable champs de bataille, les forces de l'ordre et de Potter contre celles de Voldemort. Tiens en parlant de Potter, il ne semble pas se battre au premier rang comme d'ordinaire, il prépare quelque chose avec ses amis. Je me dirige donc vers le Lord Noir sur la ligne de front, évitant habillement quelques sortilèges et laissant un mort ou deux sur mon passage, indifférente à leur sort, ils avaient choisit leur camp et moi le mien. C'est la guerre et la guerre fait des victimes.

Alhena – Tom, je ne vois Potter et ses amis nul part ils mijotent quelque chose, tout vos biens sont-ils en sécurité?

Tom – Ils sont à l'intérieur, dans mon bureau, crois-tu qu'ils se sont introduit dans la bâtisse pour les chercher et les détruire?

Alhena- C'est une possibilité, j'envoie quelques gars vérifier immédiatement.

Tom – Non, vas-y en personne avec deux ou trois Death Eaters.

Alhena – Entendu, j'y vais de ce pas. Nott Junior, Malfoy Junior et Greyback on se bouge, suivez-moi! _Hurlais-je à la ronde_.

Sans vérifier qu'ils me suivaient, je me lançais en direction du manoir, puis vers les étages jusqu'au bureau du Lord Noir sans croiser personne dans les couloirs. Une fois devant la porte de la bonne pièce, je me retourne, Théo, Draco et Fenrir sont là.

Alhena – Draco tu surveilles la porte, si tu vois quoique ce soit, signale le nous. Les autres avec moi on entre à l'intérieur.

J'ouvre la porte du bureau et entre dans la pièce suivie des deux autres.

Alhena - Théo, cherche des indices du passage éventuel de Potter et ses amis ici. Greyback pareil dans la pièce d'à côté.

Pendant qu'ils inspectent minutieusement les pièces, je cherche les horcruxes de Tom pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours bien en sécurité. Finalement, c'est une entrée précipitée dans la pièce qui nous met en alerte, Draco est contre la porte.

Draco – Potter est là avec ses amis.

Alhena – Ils t'ont repéré?

Draco – Non je ne crois pas.

Alhena – Bien, tous dans la pièce adjacente. On va les accueillir comme il se doit. _Souriais-je mauvaise_.

Ils répondent avec le même sourire malveillant et nous nous plaçons dans le salon à côté du bureau en fermant légèrement la porte qui reste tout de même entrebâillée. La porte principale s'ouvre et les trois Gryffindors entrent silencieusement. Puis la porte se referment et la voix de Potter s'élève dans l'air, presque autoritairement.

Potter – Ils sont forcément quelque part ici, nous devons les trouver. Fouillez partout, même dans les endroits les plus improbables, on ne sait jamais avec ce mage noir complètement fou.

Les deux autres acquiescent et un boucan d'enfer envahit la pièce. Je fais signe aux autres que l'on passe à l'action et nous entrons dans le bureau prenant les trois autres par surprise. Draco tient la Mudblood en joue, Théo se charge du rouquin et Greyback retient Harry par la gorge.

Alhena – Mais qu'avons-nous là? Trois petits lions perdus!

Les autres ricanent et je poursuit mon petit speech avec un sourire diabolique.

Alhena – Alors qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de vous? Le maître sera ravi de te revoir mon petit Potty. Mais ces deux-là sont aussi inutiles qu'encombrants...

Potter – NON, ne leur fait pas de mal Alhena.

Alhena - * rire * Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres! Amusez-vous avec le rouquin et la Mudblood, je mène celui-là jusqu'à Voldemort. Théo commande en mon absence.

Théo – Compte sur moi je les surveille.

Alhena – Merci mon ami.

Je lance un stupefix sur Potter et le fait léviter dans les couloirs jusqu'aux jardins. De cette façon j'évitais bien des désagréments plutôt que de le transporter complètement éveillé et alerte. Une fois dans les jardins, je localisais rapidement le seigneur des ténèbres, près de Lucius et je me dirigeais avec ma charge dans leur direction. Seulement à mi-chemin je suis repérée par l'ennemi et je laisse tomber Potter au sol pour me défendre. Je me retrouve face à une Nymphadora Tonks furieuse et un Remus Lupin version loup garou, les babines retroussées et dégoulinantes de bave. Ne perdant pas de temps, j'invoque un bouclier de protection et envoie sorts sur sorts en direction de la métamorphomage pendant que le loup est encore à distance. Finalement je réussi à la neutraliser quand elle se fait bousculer par un de ses collègues et je me concentre sur le loup. J'essaye de lui lancer quelques sorts pendant qu'il est encore à bonne distance mais je ne parviens qu'à le blesser légèrement à l'épaule et rapidement nous nous retrouvons dans un combat au corps à corps. Esquiver, attaquer, prendre des coups, encaisser, tomber, se relever, combattre, survivre. Dans ma tête tout s'enchaîne mais mon entraînement est payant, mon corps est réactif et endurant, et finalement, j'achève le loup d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je suis essoufflée, blessée et mes vêtement déchirés et sanglants ne ressemblent plus à rien mais je suis vivante et je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je me relève et fais à nouveau léviter le corps du Gryffindor et rejoins le Lord et Lucius qui ne sont plus très loin. J'arrive enfin à leur hauteur avec le corps toujours dans les vapes de Potter et Lucius me regarde un peu inquiet, je le rassure d'un sourire, puis m'adresse au Lord Noir.

Alhena – Tom, nous avons trouvé les petits intrus, j'ai laissé les autres se charger des deux sous-fifres et je t'ai amené Potter.

Tom – Excellent travail Allie, merci. Mets le moi aux cachots tu veux.

Alhena – Entendu.

Je refais donc le chemin en sens inverse et dépose le golden Boy sans sa baguette dans une cellule anti-magie que je referme soigneusement. Puis je retourne dans les jardins pour aider les autres. Après encore quelques heures de combat acharné et une dizaines de prisonniers, nous remportons une victoire écrasante sur l'ordre du poulet grillé. Quelques Death Eaters amènent les membres de l'ordre capturés dans les cachots et pendant ce temps, une équipe se charge des réparations des jardins et de la façade du manoir, une autre équipe soigne les blessés sous les ordres de Snape. Pendant ce temps, le Lord, Lucius et moi allions dans le bureau pour voir où en étaient Greyback, Théo et Draco avec les deux autres membres du trio d'or. Quand nous entrons dans la pièce, le silence se fait et la première chose que l'on remarque c'est le sang qui tapisse les murs et se répand sur le sol autour des corps mutilés de la Mudblood et du Blood Traitor Weasley. Il ne reste pas grand chose à tirer de ces deux là et on les achève d'un avada.

Les semaines qui suivent sont consacrées à interroger tous les prisonniers, puis exécuter ceux qui sont inutiles et enfin prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique après avoir réduit à néant les trois quart des aurors et négocié les pleins pouvoirs avec ce pleutre de Fudge. Puis nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à mettre en place le nouveau gouvernement, éradiquer d'anciennes lois et en créer de nouvelles, signer un tas de paperasse administrative, faire des alliances internationales mais surtout avec les espèces dénigrées sous l'ancien régime. Les semaines, puis les mois passent et au final très vite plus d'une année était passée avant que tout se calme un peu. Hogwarts reprend les cours dès septembre, j'aurais alors 19 ans et j'avais décidé de postuler pour devenir professeur de potions si le nouveau directeur Snape ne reprenait pas ses classes ou bien de sortilèges aussi bien de magie blanche que de magie noire. J'attends encore la réponse en croisant les doigts malgré tout le soutient de ma famille, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser un peu, de ne pas avoir le job ou pire encore de l'avoir, serais-je un bon enseignant, aurais-je la patience, l'autorité ou bien encore les connaissances pour cela...

Cet été là nous avons à nouveau fêté nos 19 ans tous ensembles avec nos familles et après la fête ils ont tous décidés de passer la nuit tous ensemble un sorte de soirée pyjama version sorcier et je m'éclipsais discrètement malgré le regard un peu triste mais compréhensif de Théo. Cette nuit là, c'est aussi la nuit où ma vie à changé à nouveau, un tournant radical mais agréable. Ma première nuit seule avec Lucius.

Je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer me coucher quand je croise le père de Draco et nous avons fini comme toujours contre un mur, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre, nos bouches soudées dans un baiser passionné et langoureux. Puis à bout de souffle nous nous sommes séparés.

Alhena – Bonsoir Lucius.

Lucius – Bonsoir Allie. Tu ne reste pas dormir avec les autres?

Alhena – Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée étant donné que mon seul ami là-bas est Théo, j'ai préféré les laisser entre eux.

Lucius – Trouverais-tu déplacé de ma part de te demander de venir dormir avec moi alors?

Je rougis comme un écrevisse sous le rire de Lucius et incapable de dire un seul mot je hoche simplement la tête pour lui signifier mon accord. Après un nouveau baiser contre le mur, nous repartons son bras autour de mes épaules et le mien sur sa taille jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois la porte passée, il me plaque contre celle-ci et nous repartons dans un baiser enflammé jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. Puis je l'ai laissé me prendre par la main et me guider à travers l'appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis à nouveau plaqué contre la porte à peine fermée et le corps de Lucius collé au mien, et je souris quand sa bouche rejoint la mienne avant d'ouvrir les lèvres pour le laisser explorer ma bouche. Puis ses mains passent sous mon haut transformant mes jambes en gelée petit à petit et me faisant gémir dans notre baiser. Quand il arrive sur ma poitrine, je gémis à nouveau et je lui enlève sa robe de sorcier avant de déboutonner sa chemise, du bas vers le haut, en caressant chaque bout de peau apparaissant. Puis lentement, son bras s'est mit autour de ma taille pendant que son autre main continuait ses caresses et il nous a dirigé vers le lit, sa chemise tombant en cours de route, tout comme mon haut. Mes genoux butent contre le meuble, les boutons de nos pantalons sont défaits et ils rejoignent le reste de nos vêtements sur le sol, puis Lucius m'allonge sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus de moi et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Ses mains parcourent la peau laissée nue par mes vêtements et je suis simplement subjuguée par sa beauté, ses longs cheveux blonds, tombant sur ses épaules jusqu'à moi, son front, ses yeux gris orageux, son nez droit et fin, ses lèvres purpurines, son menton, son cou puis ses épaules et son torse et ses bras musclés. Et je suis surprise lorsque sa voix retentit dans un chuchotement tout contre mon oreille, sa respiration dans mes cheveux.

Lucius – **Tu n'es pas obligée de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux, t'es pas au musée!**

Alhena – * rire * En effet, j'ai juste été éblouie un moment par ton corps magnifique.

Il me fait un sourire mi-hautain, mi-narquois et mon rire redouble, il est tellement arrogant, surtout quand il s'agit de son physique, tout comme Draco. Cet homme est beau et il le sait c'est certain.

Lucius – Je t'aime Allie.

Alhena – Je t'aime aussi Lucius. _Lui souris-je._

Nous repartons dans un baiser doux et langoureux, nos mains parcourant le corps de l'autre et je sens mon soutient gorge être détaché puis glisser le long de mes bras. Une fois ma poitrine nue, les lèvres de Lucius quittent les miennes pour descendre dans une ligne de baisers papillons le long de mon cou jusqu'à mes clavicules pour finir sur mes seins, sa langue tourne autour de mes mamelons sans jamais les toucher plus qu'avec quelques frôlements. Et je soupire et je gémis, je crois bien qu'une supplication a même franchie mes lèvres à un moment et enfin sa langue titille l'un de mes tétons, pendant que l'une de ses mains s'occupe de l'autre. Mon corps se cambre contre celui de l'homme au dessus de moi instinctivement et je sens toute l'ampleur de son excitation contre moi. Sa bouche quitte mon sein et il souffle dessus me laissant gémissante et suppliante. Je n'en peux plus de cette torture si délicieuse, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, j'inverse nos positions, il est surpris mais me laisse faire, je l'embrasse jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons, profitant du baiser pour lui ôter son dernier vêtement, le laissant nu comme un vers sous mon regard. C'est à mon tour de tracer une ligne de baiser à peine appuyés contre la peau de son cou, puis ses clavicules, et son torse, puis son ventre jusqu'à ses hanches. Il se met en appui sur ses coudes et me regarde intensément. Je mordille ma lèvre certainement rouge comme une pivoine, mais je ne me décourage pas et je saisi sa virilité tendue dans une main en léchant le bout de son sexe. Il gémit et Merlin je peux jurer que c'est le son le plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu. Et je compte bien m'employer à entendre ce son le plus souvent possible. Lentement, je prend toute la longueur de son sexe dans ma bouche et je fais des va et vient qui lui font fermer les yeux et l'une de ses mains se crispe dans mes cheveux me faisant sourire contre lui, tout en continuant de le sucer. Puis sa main fait pression sur mon crâne et j'accélère le rythme ce qui le fait gémir et susurrer mon nom. Au bout d'un moment, sa main tire légèrement sur mes cheveux pour me faire arrêter mes mouvements, mais je suis bien décidée à le faire venir pour la première fois de la nuit. Et j'y arrive quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard. Dans un long gémissement il se déverse dans ma bouche et j'avale son sperme. Puis je remonte le long de son superbe corps luisant de transpiration et une fois dans son cou, j'y dépose un baiser. Puis un autre sur sa joue et il saisit mon menton avant que je continue, tournant ma tête pour prendre mes lèvres des siennes passionnément. Je suis un peu surprise mais je n'y fais pas plus attention et profite pleinement du baiser. Puis il me renverse à nouveau sur le lit et se place à nouveau au dessus de moi et il recommence où il s'était arrêté. Il lèche chacun de mes tétons tour à tour, puis souffle dessus me faisant gémir allègrement, puis il enlève ma culotte en laissant un ligne de baiser le long de mon abdomen et de mon bas ventre jusqu'à mes hanches. Puis il écarte un peu plus mes cuisses et je sens son souffle contre mon centre, je gémis et je me cambre, je supplie. Puis je sens son sourire pendant qu'il embrasse l'intérieur de ma cuisse et enfin il donne un premier coup de langue prometteur et libérateur sur mon sexe humide. Et s'ensuivent rapidement d'autres coups de langues divinement excitant qui finissent par me faire crier d'un plaisir fulgurant. Lucius semble laper mon sexe comme un chat laperait son bol de lait avec délice semblant prendre un plaisir immense avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je ris et il lève sa tête d'entre mes cuisses pour me regarder, le cou un peu penché sur le côté et je rigole encore avant de lui faire signe de remonter avec mon doigt. Il s'exécute et je l'embrasse goulument à pleine bouche avant de venir chuchoter dans son oreille, le souffle court.

Alhena – Pitié Lucius, j'en veux plus maintenant, je te veux tout entier.

Lucius – Tu en es sûre ma chérie?

Alhena – Certaine, je te veux toi, seulement toi. Je t'aime Lucius.

Lucius – Je t'aime aussi Alhena.

Puis délicatement nos lèvres se sont retrouvées et c'est dans la douceur de ce baiser aimant que j'ai sentit le sexe de Lucius contre mon entrée. Je suis un peu stressée mais c'est ce que je veux alors je me force à me détendre et à juste apprécier d'avoir l'homme que j'aime avec moi, rien qu'à moi. A bout de souffle, il embrasse délicatement mon cou en entrant lentement en moi. Mon corps se cambre, un peu de douleur au début quand il force sur mon hymen, puis je me tortille simplement de gêne, et quand son regard croise le mien, je monte juste un peu plus haut dans l'échelle du désir et du plaisir, gémissant et susurrant son prénom à tout va, ses soupirs faisant un petit courant d'air dans mon cou qui me fait frissonner. Ses vas et vient passent de lents et doux à un plus vigoureux et presque saccadés et je fini par littéralement crier alors que la respiration de Lucius devient de plus en plus hachée. Puis ses coups de reins deviennent plus profond et il se libère en moi, le sourire aux lèvres, les paupières plissées. Et il est juste resté là en moi essoufflé et nous avons tourné sur le côté toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et je l'ai aimé encore plus pour juste rester là avec moi, en moi après cet acte si intense, passionné et aimant. Nous nous sommes regardés et embrassés, un long moment et puis je crois que nous avons simplement fini par nous endormir comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée seule et j'ai tendu l'oreille, la douche était en train de fonctionner, et je m'y suis rendue, complètement nue sans hésitations. Il était là sous la douche, ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés collant à ses épaules et son dos et je suis entré dans la cabine sans bruit derrière lui. J'ai embrassé le creux entre ses omoplates et il s'est retourné, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme un enfant le matin de Noël avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et stupidement, un sourire certainement identique a envahi mon visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, parce que j'étais tout simplement la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde à ce moment là. Lucius et moi avions déjà exploré le corps de l'autre après tout c'était un homme de 34 ans quand on s'est connu et il avait des besoins même si je n'étais pas encore prête à aller jusqu'au bout à cette époque. Et maintenant, je me suis donnée à cet homme toute entière, corps, cœur et âme. Et je me sens plus complète que jamais. Je me sens comme si je pouvais mourir demain sans aucuns regrets, parce que j'avais reçu son amour. Nous nous sommes lavés en souriant, caressant le corps de l'autre en le savonnant puis nous embrassant pendant que le jet brûlant nous rinçait tous les deux. Une fois propres, nous sommes sortis de la salle de bain toujours nus comme des vers et nous sommes retournés dans la chambre pour nous habiller. Lucius a enfilé une tenue propre, et j'ai remis mes vêtements de la veille étant donné que je n'avais rien d'autre qui soit à ma taille à portée de main.

Lucius – Tu prends le petit déjeuner avec moi ma belle?

Alhena – Avec plaisir, tu es certain que je ne vais pas déranger, Draco ne rentre pas ce matin?

Lucius – Je ne sais pas quand Draco doit rentrer mais tu ne gênes pas. Qu'il soit là ou non.

Alhena – Merci Lucius. Je t'aime.

Lucius – Je t'aime aussi Allie.

Finalement nous avons mangé quelques œufs brouillés, du bacon et des toasts, puis nous avons siroté du thé en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, de nous et du monde. Puis j'ai du filer non sans un baiser enflammé et la promesse de nous revoir très vite. Je suis rentré chez moi, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, les joues bien roses et l'odeur de Lucius partout sur moi, me rassurant. Seulement il y avait chez moi un loup garou à l'odorat très affûté, trop pour mon propre bien.

Fenrir – Allie... tu as dormi avec les autres finalement? _Me demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux me signifiant bien qu'il était au courant._

Alhena – Euh c'est à dire que... pas vraiment...

Rabastan – Tu étais passé où cette nuit alors ma puce?

Alhena – Chez mon... j'étais avec...

Bella – Ma parole tu as passé la nuit avec un garçon! Je le lis sur ton visage petite dévergondée!

Regulus – Sérieusement?! Tu étais avec ton petit-ami, je savais même pas que tu en avais un.

Alhena – Ben le terme petit-ami est un peu... étrange mais oui je vois quelqu'un.

Bella – Et bien alors, tu vas bien nous dire qui est l'heureux élu tout de même. A 19 ans c'est pas trop tôt. J'y croyais presque plus!

Alhena – Ce n'est pas encore le moment, mais je vous dirais tout bientôt.

Rabastan – C'est une promesse chérie?

Alhena – Oui c'est promis.

Regulus – Bon sang toutes ces simagrées juste pour nous présenter ton premier petit-ami. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop d'autres...

Alhena – Il n'y en aura aucun autre!

Rodolphus – Tu es encore jeune petite, la vie peut t'apporter des surprises.

Alhena – La surprise de ma vie c'est lui oncle Rodolphus. Il sera le seul, pour toujours et à jamais.

Bella – C'est si mignon ce que tu dis ma chérie, mais tout peut encore arriver tu n'as que 19 ans après tout et tu viens tout juste de trouver un garçon que tu aimes bien, ça peut encore changer.

Alhena – Si tu le dis tante Bella...

Barty – Tu as vraiment l'air convaincue en effet. * rire *

Fenrir – Vous devriez pourtant avoir l'habitude, elle ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, elle peut bien rencontrer l'homme de sa vie du premier coup après tout.

Regulus – Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule, on sait tous que notre petite Allie est spéciale mais c'est impossible de tomber sur le bon du premier coup, même pour elle.

Alhena - * soupire * Franchement vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ou bien attendez au moins que je parte...

Bella – Si tu nous donnais un nom aussi...

Regulus – Exactement ta tante a raison, donnes nous au moins un nom et on te fiche la paix.

Barty – Même moi j'en crois pas un mot... Vous allez fouiner jusqu'à trouver qui s'est précisément.

Alhena – C'est très rassurant merci Barty. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour moi hein...

Bella – Minute jeune fille. _M'arrêta-t-elle quand je passais près d'elle en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle m'a reniflé puis s'est mise à sourire._ Je connais cette odeur, tu as l'odeur de ce garçon sur toi et je suis certaine que je connais cette odeur, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir... Ce n'est pas celle de Draco en tout cas c'est sûr ça.

Regulus – Creuses-toi les méninges Bella!

Rodolphus – Je pense que vous devriez juste la laisser tranquille, elle nous parlera quand elle sera prête, et elle a dit qu'elle le serait bientôt.

Fenrir – Rodolphus a raison, vous devriez la laisser respirer.

Alhena – Merci les garçons, je vais m'entraîner un peu, j'ai besoin de me défouler un moment.

Rabastan – D'accord ma puce, reviens au moins pour le déjeuner s'il-te-plait ma chérie tu veux?

Alhena – Entendu papa. A tout à l'heure.

Un concert de salutations s'abat sur la pièce et je pars sans demander mon reste pour trouver le Lord Noir dans l'espoir d'avoir un entraînement physique intense. Et je le trouvais après quelques couloirs passés à ruminer dans ma barbe et j'ai eu mon combat intensif, à vrai dire plusieurs combats intensifs même, mais cela me convenait très bien comme ça. Puis je suis rentrée comme je l'ai promis à mon père, j'ai pris une douche rapide et nous avons tous mangé en famille, une grande tablée joviale et aimante, cela me fit chaud au cœur de tous les voir là sauf Severus toujours coincé à Hogwarts surtout depuis qu'il en est devenu le directeur. Il ne me manquait que Lucius pour que tout soit parfait. Je suis partagée, presque déchirée au fond de moi, je voudrais tellement leur dire, leur montrer combien je suis heureuse, combien j'aime cet homme et combien je suis certaine qu'il m'aime mais je ne peux me résoudre à leur faire face, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre lui ou eux s'ils n'acceptent pas cette relation. Pourtant le moment des révélations était venu, et je n'avais pas encore conscience à quel point il était arrivé.

Pendant les jours qui suivent je passe beaucoup de temps avec Lucius surtout au ministère où je l'aide en continuant d'apprendre les rudiments des lois magiques et du système judiciaire en attendant la réponse pour le poste de professeur à Hogwarts. Si je ne peux pas rejoindre le corps enseignant, je ferais sûrement carrière dans le département de la justice magique avec Lucius. Et finalement, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps, nous nous aimions sincèrement et nos familles devraient s'y faire parce que nous ne voulions simplement pas nous perdre. Il est tout pour moi et je peux dire sans en douter aujourd'hui que je suis tout pour lui également. Lucius pense qu'il est mieux qu'il parle avec Draco seul à seul et ma foi je dois avouer que cela m'arrange parce que j'ai vraiment peur de la réaction du fils de mon homme. Une fois qu'il sera au courant, je parlerais avec ma famille et nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher de personne, nous serions enfin un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, en dehors de nos 19 ans de différence, bien entendu.

 *** Début de la scène de crise ***

Mais quelques jours plus tard, avant d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec mes parents et mes amis les plus proches, Draco déboule dans les appartements que je partage avec mes parents pendant que ceux-ci ainsi que Lucius sont en mission avec le Lord, l'air complètement furieux voir même totalement fou de rage, claquant la porte contre le mur, baguette en main prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Je suis un peu stupéfaite par son entrée mais pas réellement surprise non plus de le trouver là. Il est au courant et il vient me faire part de sa pensée, c'est logique. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa pensée soit aussi violente, et je dois pourtant faire face à toute sa véhémence, seule, et je crois que c'est ce qui me rend si anxieuse, être seule face au fils de l'homme que j'aime. Pas que Draco soit vraiment effrayant mais c'est la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Lucius depuis près de 19 ans, je ne veux pas faire d'erreur. Mais je ne tarde pas à me rendre compte que je n'aurais de toute manière pas vraiment l'occasion de faire une erreur.

Draco – Comme si ça ne te suffisait pas de souffler la meilleure place dans les rangs de Voldemort alors que tu avais à peine 15 ans, de me prendre Théo alors qu'il était MON ami, il faut que tu te tapes mon père maintenant?! Pour ajouter les Malfoy à ta petite liste de conquêtes personnelles? Dis moi tu as baisé aussi pour avoir le reste? Tu n'est vraiment qu'une putain, mais une putain qui ne vaut rien, je préférais que tu sois morte avec ta Mudblood de mère Potter que de te savoir en contact avec l'histoire de ma famille, tu me dégoûtes au plus haut point, ne t'approches plus de mon père ou je te le ferais regretter Potter. _Il me crache au visage, puis tourne les talons et s'en va comme il est arrivé, me laissant pantoise_.

Je suis choquée mais surtout complètement bouleversée, je veux dire, je savais bien qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien, je savais même qu'il le prendrait mal, mais à ce point là, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ça non. Il a clairement dit qu'il me préférerait morte, tout plutôt que je sois associée à lui, son père, à sa famille. Il n'acceptera jamais cette relation et je suis celle qui subira toute sa fureur si elle devait se poursuivre. Je ne peux pas faire ça, soit cela détruira ma relation ou pire, cela détruira la relation entre Lucius et son fils, mais Draco n'a eu que Lucius pendant tant d'années, je ne peux simplement pas faire ça, je ne peux pas séparer un père et son fils qui n'ont plus que l'un et l'autre pour mon propre bonheur égoïste. C'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas me mettre entre Lucius et Draco. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, comment je suis censé réagir, toutes sortes de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et je n'arrive pas à concentrer mes pensées sur autre chose que rejouer les paroles de Draco en boucle dans ma tête. La haine dans son regard, la virulence de ses mots, ses poings fermement serrés et sa façon de me menacer en me crachant au visage comme si j'étais la pire veracrasse qu'il est jamais croisé ou pire comme si je n'étais rien du tout, et pour lui, je ne suis certainement rien à vrai dire.

 *** Fin de la scène de crise ***

Durant les jours suivant, je me renferme un peu sur moi même et dans le boulot. Je suis un peu comme un robot, je me lève, je mange un peu, je travail, je dors et je recommence. De temps en temps je fais quelques duels avec le Lord Noir, avec mes amis, ou simplement avec le premier Death Eater que je croise dans la salle d'entraînement ou qui m'énerve, je me défoule comme je peux, j'essaye surtout de ne plus penser mais rien ne m'empêche de penser, pas même l'exercice ou la douleur. Je sais que je m'enfonce petit à petit, je perd du poids, je ne parle presque plus et je suis sans cesse en mission, prenant souvent les plus dangereuses dont personne ne veut vraiment. Dans le fond ça arrange pas mal de monde même si personne n'en dit rien. Le Lord pouvait compter sur quelqu'un de confiance qui assurerait la mission à tout prix, les autres échappaient au danger, ma famille semblait inquiète mais mon mutisme les décourage petit à petit. Lucius a essayé de me parler, puis Draco s'est mit à venir passer du temps au ministère avec lui, et il s'est éloigné de moi à son tour me laissant encore plus seule, désespérée et isolée que jamais. Après un peu plus d'une semaine, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, et encore quelques jours plus tard, je suis à bout de force, je suis au bord d'un gouffre prêt à m'engloutir dans les ténèbres, le cœur en miettes mais certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix quand je vois Lucius et Draco ensemble, comme un père et un fils. Ils ont une relation spéciale, Lucius est plus détendu et aimant que jamais sans le chagrin de la perte de son ex-femme et Draco est heureux de passer du temps avec lui surtout que ce temps là le sépare un peu plus de moi à chaque fois et il le sait bien. Je suis fière d'avoir au moins réussi une chose dans ma vie, réparer les relation entre les deux hommes Malfoy, la relation dont rêvait Draco depuis toujours et qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir depuis la mort de sa mère.

Les choses changent environ deux ou trois semaines après le petit éclat de Draco, je ne suis pas certaine, je ne compte plus vraiment le temps, je ne mange pas assez pour me fier à mes repas pour voir le temps passer et je ne dors pas vraiment toutes les nuits, tout comme il m'arrive de m'écrouler à bout de force en pleine journée parfois donc mon sommeil ne régule pas non plus les jours qui passent. Donc finalement, ça peut très bien être deux semaines comme un mois en fait. Je suis simplement arrivé au bout de ce que je pouvais supporter, Lucius ne me parlait plus que lorsqu'il était obligé de le faire pour le travail et ma famille ne me regardait plus qu'avec peine, inquiétude et pitié. A vrai dire je me fais presque pitié à moi-même mais je suis surtout perdue, brisée et malgré tout en colère contre moi-même de ne simplement pas réussir à au moins rassurer ma famille. Et je décide donc de me reprendre en main, de ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'ai perdu le droit d'avoir l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés et bien soit, mais j'ai une famille et le savoir heureux, même sans moi, c'est ce qui compte le plus dans le fond. Je dois me botter les fesses et continuer le cours de ma vie, pour ma famille, je leur doit bien ça, eux qui ont tant fait pour moi depuis que je suis toute petite. Je commence donc par tenter de reprendre un rythme normal de sommeil et de prise des repas, c'est difficile mais je me force à avaler quelques bouts à chaque repas, trois fois par jour le plus souvent possible avec ma famille. Petit à petit je vois leur inquiétude refluer, mais il reste cette lueur de pitié dans leurs yeux qui me dérange et je décide après avoir repris des forces pendant quelques jours de mettre les choses au clair avec eux.

Alhena – Ok écoutez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux là! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, je me sens déjà bien assez minable toute seule, je veux juste reprendre comme avant. Vous pensez que c'est possible?

Fenrir – Bien sûr que c'est possible petite. _Me murmura-t-il presque_. N'est-ce pas les gars?! _Dit-il bien plus fort._

Un concert de oui et de hochements de tête plus tard, je leur fait un sourire reconnaissant et je place un bisous sur la joue de mon loup garou protecteur.

Alhena – Merci Fenrir.

Fenrir – Ne me remercie pas petite, je veux des explications sur ce qu'il se passe maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu n'y échapperas pas tu sais?

Alhena – D'accord Fen'. J'ai une mission aujourd'hui mais si tu veux on parle quand je rentre ce soir.

Fenrir – Alors à ce soir Allie. Fais attention à toi.

Alhena – Ne suis-je pas toujours revenue?

Fenrir – Si jusqu'à maintenant... ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre plus de risques que nécessaire.

Alhena – Entendu Fenrir.

La mission d'aujourd'hui consistait à aller chercher quelques petits résistants de l'ordre du poulet rôti dans une région reculée d'Écosse. Nous n'avions pas leur nombre précis ce qui constituait le risque majeur de la mission, mais ne m'effrayait pas vraiment plus que ça. Nous serions plusieurs et je ne suis pas arrivé à mon poste dans la hiérarchie de Lord Voldemort pour rien, je suis devenue une bonne voir excellente combattante ces dernières années. Après le petit déjeuner en famille, je file m'équiper et je descend dans la salle du trône pour retrouver les autres participants à la mission. Voldemort était là également, peut-être pour des instructions de dernière minute. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et m'incline légèrement.

Alhena – Un changement de programme Tom?

Tom – Oui et non, plutôt une nouvelle information, il semblerait que ces petits rats soient plus nombreux que prévu, il faudra adapter ta stratégie de combat selon la situation, je t'ai assigné plus d'hommes pour le bien de la mission.

Alhena – Entendu, merci Tom.

Tom – Ne ramène pas de prisonniers.

Alhena – D'accord.

Tom – Bien, tu peux y aller dès que tu veux.

Je hoche la tête et me retourne vers les Death Eaters qui m'accompagneront.

Alhena – Bien, on va les prendre par surprise depuis le Nord de leur position, on ne fait pas de quartier, c'est clair pour tout le monde?

Un concert de oui plus tard, je transplane avec mes troupes au nord d'un petit village perdu au milieu des landes écossaises. On tombe sur une sorte de petit campement devant une grotte qui abrite certainement les femmes et les enfants qui ne combattent pas, en silence, je sépare mes troupes en deux groupes, je prend le plus gros des effectifs et nous chargeons les rebelles, laissant une ouverture au reste du groupe pour aller massacrer ceux qui se planquent dans la caverne rocheuse. Une fois la mission achevée, je laisse les gars rentrer et je fais un dernier tour juste pour vérifier que personne n'a désobéi aux ordres et que plus personne ne respire à part moi. Une fois les dernières vérifications effectuées, je rentre à mon tour à la maison. Rien que de penser à ce qui m'attend j'en frissonne, je préfèrerais cent fois affronter un dragon enragé plutôt que d'avoir a livrer mes états d'âmes à Fenrir ou à qui que ce soit d'autre... Je transplane dans la salle du trône et je remonte vers les appartements de mes parents en traînant des pieds, comme si retarder l'inévitable de quelques secondes voir minutes allaient rendre cela plus facile. Je décide de me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses mental et force l'allure pour arriver à l'appartement.

J'arrive tout juste pour l'heure du déjeuner, et j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, apparemment tante Bella s'est mise aux fourneaux aujourd'hui pour notre plus grand plaisir et nous avons droit à un délicieux plat de hachi parmentier, et Merlin sait combien j'adore ce truc! Je pourrais en manger tous les jours je crois, surtout quand c'est Bella qui le fait, même si je dois avouer que Regulus cuisine plutôt bien quand il en prend la peine. Une fois le déjeuner englouti, Fenrir et moi nous passons dans ma chambre, et nous nous faisons face assis sur le lit, une jambe repliée sous moi et l'autre pendant dans le vide, j'attends qu'il commence la conversation, peu désireuse d'entamer moi même le vif du sujet. Alors je restais juste plantée là en mordillant ma lèvre et en tapant du pied contre le sol compulsivement. Le loup garou soupir longuement en se passant la main dans les cheveux, puis il se racle la gorge et commence enfin a me parler.

Fenrir – Ok petite, je veux pas de grands discours ou de grandes explications, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi et comment je peux t'aider. Tu sais que tout ce que je veux, comme le reste de ta famille, c'est ton bonheur.

Alhena – Je sais Fenrir. Que veux-tu que je te dise...

Fenrir – N'importe quoi, tu peux tout me dire.

Alhena – Je... Il... Il me manque Fen.

Fenrir – Je sais, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même depuis quelques temps, et tu ne portes plus son odeur sur toi. Que s'est-il passé?

Alhena – Tu dois d'abord me promettre que tu ne me jugeras pas et que tu ne feras rien.

Fenrir - * soupir * Bien, je te le promets chérie.

Alhena – Tu te souviens sûrement de ce matin où l'odeur de Lucius était tellement forte sur moi que tu as tout de suite compris que nous étions passé à une étape supérieure dans notre relation, et bien quelques jours plus tard j'ai reçu une petite visite de Draco qui n'a clairement pas apprécier que nous passion à cette nouvelle étape et...

Fenrir – Attends depuis quand tu te soucis de l'avis de Draco?

Alhena – Ce n'est pas vraiment pour Draco, c'est surtout pour Lucius. C'est son fils.

Fenrir – Et alors? C'est peut-être son fils mais il t'aime et tu l'aimes alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

Alhena – Écoutes, c'était Draco ou moi et je ne pouvais pas imposer ce choix à Lucius, et puis il s'est éloigné de moi sans trop rechigner alors je pense avoir fait le meilleur choix possible dans tout ce bordel monstrueux.

Fenrir – Bien, si tu le dis, mais il avait le droit de choisir par lui-même et son choix aurait bien pu te surprendre tu sais, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Alhena – C'est mieux comme ça pour tout le monde.

Fenrir – Tout le monde sauf toi tu veux dire...

Alhena – Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Severus à Hogwarts cet après-midi.

Fenrir – D'accord petite. A plus tard.

Alhena – A plus tard Fen.

J'avais finalement reçu la lettre que j'attendais de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre mais elle ne contenait pas exactement une réponse, plutôt une énigme, au lieu d'avoir un travail ou un refus, j'avais eu un rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'institution, mon ami, Severus Snape. Toute ma famille savait combien j'attendais cette lettre avec impatience et espoir. C'est un peu anxieuse que je transplane vers Hogsmeade d'où je marche ensuite tranquillement en direction d'Hogwarts en imaginant mille et un scénario dans ma petite tête tout le long du chemin. Mais même dans les pires scènes de mon imagination je n'ai pas pu imaginer ce qui m'attendait.

J'arrive devant les grilles du parc d'Hogwarts environ 10 minutes plus tard et j'en mets un peu près la moitié de plus pour le traverser en m'attardant un peu près du lac, puis une fois devant les grandes portes, je souffle un grand coup et entre dans l'établissement, et je fait mon chemin dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille, je murmure le mot de passe donné dans la lettre, la gorge et le ventre noué par le stress et elle bouge, laissant place à l'escalier en colimaçon. Rapidement, je monte sur la deuxième marche et patiente le temps qu'il monte tranquillement tout seul. Une fois en haut, je reste stupidement plantée sur place, les mains moites et je mordille ma lèvre si fort qu'elle commence a saigner.

Alhena – Et merde! Quelle abrutie! Ok calme toi ma vieille, c'est juste Severus, il va pas te bouffer au pire te crier un peu dessus et te menacer de te transformer en ingrédient pour potion, mais il va pas te tuer. Alors on reste zen et on bouge son petit cul vite fait!

Après mon petit discours à moi-même, je me décide enfin à avancer en direction de la porte du bureau directorial contre laquelle je frappe quelques coups, puis je baisse la main et j'attends sagement une réponse. Après un entrez assourdi par la porte, je passe dans la grande pièce qui a mine de rien beaucoup changée depuis l'époque Dumbledore.

Alhena – Bonjour professeur Snape, euh monsieur le directeur.

Snape – Bonjour Allie. Viens, approches-toi.

Je m'avance dans la pièce jusqu'à être près des chaises devant le bureau de bois sombre.

Snape – Assieds-toi je t'en pris. Du thé?

Alhena – Non merci monsieur. _Répondis-je en m'asseyant les fesses sur le bord du siège_.

Snape – Bien, écoutes Allie, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je suis désolé mais Draco m'a demandé le même poste que toi.

Alhena - * rire *

Il semble interloqué et me regarde bizarrement, la bouche un peu ouverte.

Alhena – Oui je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe professeur, inutile de poursuivre cette conversation dans ce cas. Excellente fin de journée et félicitations pour votre nouveau professeur de potions.

Snape – M...

Je ne le laissais pas continuer je m'enfuyais littéralement du bureau, dévalant les marches en larmes. Une fois en bas, la tête basse, les larmes me brouillant la vue, je bouscule quelqu'un et je m'excuse à peine tout en continuant ma course à travers les couloirs. Une fois dans la parc, je force encore plus l'allure pour arriver jusqu'aux grilles et une fois celles-ci passées, je transplane directement dans ma salle de bain dans laquelle je m'écroule incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Je me demande quelle pourra bien être la prochaine étape dans la cruauté de Draco pour me pourrir un peu plus la vie... Peut-être m'empêcher aussi de travailler au ministère de la justice magique... je peux m'attendre à tout maintenant je pense. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je me relève et me déshabille avant de simplement plonger sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche. Mes yeux dont le maquillage avait déjà coulé avec mes larmes, se noircissent encore plus, laissant encore plus de sillons charbons le long de mes joues, et je sens de nouvelles larmes se mêlées à l'eau de la douche, je tombe à genoux sur le sol de résine blanc immaculé incapable de m'arrêter de sangloter et de pleurer, est-ce que cela finira seulement par s'arrêter un jour ou Draco va-t-il m'en vouloir pour le reste de nos vies? Je ne sais pas mais je sais déjà que je ne pourrais pas en supporter beaucoup plus. Tout paraît tellement dur et insurmontable sans Lucius près de moi que je suis épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je quitte l'espace rassurant de la cabine de douche quand l'eau qui coule sur moi devient froide, je m'enroule dans une serviette et je me démaquille avant de filer dans mon lit où je ne tarde pas à m'endormir complètement lessivée. Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et, incapable de me rendormir, je me lève, prend une douche rafraîchissante et surtout énergisante, puis j'étudie les dossiers en cours pour le ministère le reste de la nuit. Aux alentours de 5h45, je prépare le petit déjeuner pour ma famille, puis lorsque tante Bella arrive la première je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et lui confie les fourneaux, je récupère mes dossiers dans ma chambre et file hors des appartements sans voir personne d'autre ni avaler quoique ce soit, je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit. Une fois dehors, je file en direction des appartements des Malfoy mais je percute quelqu'un dans le couloir sans le voir vu que j'ai tendance à marcher la tête baissée ses derniers temps. La force de l'impact me projette au sol et mes papiers s'étalent partout autour de moi.

Alhena – Et merde putain c'est pas vrai... Je suis désolé, je fonce dans pas mal de gens en ce moment j'ai pas de chance avec les couloirs. _Dis-je précipitamment sans relever la tête tout en rassemblant mes feuilles éparpillées un peu partout autour de mon corps dans la largeur du couloir encore sombre_. Bon sang, va falloir que je trie tout ça c'est tout mélangé maintenant, quelle poisse! _Me grommelais-je à moi-même_.

Une fois tous mes documents en main, je me relève et rebrousse chemin toujours tête baissée sans prendre en compte les pas qui semblent me suivre.

Voix – Vous n'alliez pas plutôt de l'autre côté?

Alhena – Si en effet, mais j'ai du travail à faire avant, je dois remettre tout ça en ordre.

Voix – Je peux peut-être vous donner un coup de main je suis un peu responsable après tout.

Alhena – Merci mais ça va aller, je peux me débrouiller. Bonne journée.

Voix – A vous aussi.

Je suis arrivé devant la bibliothèque juste à la fin de cette conversation et j'entre dans la pièce, avançant sans hésitations jusqu'au fond, puis je tourne à gauche et je m'installe à une table un peu isolée et je commence à trier les dossiers tout en baragouinant contre ma bêtise. Une fois tous les dossiers remis en ordre, je les agrafe pour être certaine de ne pas avoir à recommencer à nouveau ce long processus de classement. Puis je me dirige à nouveau vers les quartiers des Malfoy pour les donner, ou plutôt les rendre serait plus exact, à Lucius. Cette fois j'arrive sans accroc jusqu'à ma destination initiale et je frappe légèrement contre la porte, puis je me décale sur le côté, mettant mon épaule en appui contre le mur pour attendre que l'on m'ouvre. Ce qui arrive un peu près deux minutes plus tard. Draco se tient sur le pas de la porte et quand il me voit, ses sourcils se froncent, ses poings se serrent, et lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche son ton est assassin.

Draco – Qu'est-ce que tu veux la catin? T'es en manque peut-être? _Ricane-t-il_.

Alhena – Ce sont des dossiers pour ton père, il en aura besoin au ministère.

Draco – Je les lui transmettrais. _Dit-il en me les arrachant des mains_. Quoi tu veux une médaille? Dégage de là sale conne!

Alhena – Bonne journée Draco. _Dis-je avant de tourner les talons et de repartir la tête basse_.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je file en direction de la salle d'entraînement dans l'espoir de trouver n'importe qui pour me défouler un peu, mais manque de chance, la pièce était vide de toute âme qui vive alors sans plus m'attarder, je me dirige vers le bureau de Tom, peut-être qu'il voudra bien faire un peu d'exercice avec moi. Seulement je trouve un bureau également vide et je soupire, entre agacement et défaitisme. Bien puisque l'entraînement physique semble devoir attendre, je décide de me plonger dans la distraction de mon esprit et je me dirige vers les sous-sols du manoir, pour emprunter le laboratoire de potion de Severus. Faire quelques décoctions pourra peut-être m'occuper assez longtemps pour que je puisse ne penser à rien de la matinée. Finalement la chance décide de me sourire au moins un peu puisque j'arrive a rester concentrée sur mon chaudron jusqu'à environ deux heures de l'après-midi et j'ai pu refaire un stock assez conséquent de potion anti-douleur et de potion anti gueule de bois. Mon ventre gargouille et je décide qu'avaler un petit quelque chose ne pourra pas me faire beaucoup de mal après tout... je remonte donc vers les quartiers de mes parents. Une fois à l'intérieur, toutes les conversations jusqu'alors plutôt bruyantes cessent et tous les regards sont tournés sur moi. Je suis un peu surprise mais aussi suspicieuse.

Alhena – Je ne suis peut-être pas la bienvenue pour le moment?

Fenrir – Bien sûr que si voyons sois pas idiote petite, viens!

Alhena – De quoi parliez-vous?

Rodolphus – En fait de toi. Nous nous inquiétions de ton absence ce midi.

Alhena – Ah ouais, désolé je faisais des potions dans le laboratoire de Severus dans les cachots.

Rabastan – C'est rien ma puce, tu as faim?

Alhena – Juste un peu.

Bella – Je t'amène une assiette ma chérie.

Alhena – Seulement un peu tante Bella, ne me gave pas s'il-te-plait.

Bella – Je ne te gave pas, c'est toi qui mange comme un oiseau!

Je grimace pendant que quelques uns des garçons rient, puis Bella arrive avec mon déjeuner.

Alhena – Merci beaucoup tante Bella. Tu es un ange.

Bella – Oh ma chérie, c'est normal voyons. Tu es notre petit bébé à tous ici.

Alhena – Oui... je sais... merci... juste merci.

Je sens une paire de bras me serrer contre un ventre plat et musclé et je lève la tête pour voir qui me fait un câlin, c'est mon père, Rabastan. Je lui souris et serre sa taille dans mes bras, fermant les yeux et inspirant son odeur comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais petite fille et que j'avais peur de quelque chose, c'était à la fois réconfortant et rassurant. Une fois notre étreinte terminée, je mange tranquillement en mâchant bien chaque bouchée, mais même de cette façon je ne peux pas avaler grand chose, même si je salive devant le dessert que tante Bella m'apporte, je ne le termine pas non plus, je ne peux simplement plus avaler quoique ce soit, rien que l'idée de mâcher plus de nourriture m'écœure au plus haut point. Je débarrasse la table et ensuite nous prenons tous le thé, ensembles, comme au bon vieux temps. Nous sommes interrompus pendant ce moment tranquille en famille par quelques coups secs contre la porte et c'est oncle Rodolphus qui se dévoue pour aller ouvrir, en fait vu qu'il était le plus proche tout le monde s'est tourné vers lui l'air de dire, c'est à toi d'y aller. Il revient seul cependant.

Rodolphus – C'est pour toi petite.

Je fronce les sourcils mais je hoche la tête et me lève pour filer vers la porte d'entrée, dans le couloir de dos m'attend Lucius, que je reconnais à sa longue chevelure blonde tombant jusqu'au creux de ses reins parfaitement coiffés.

Alhena – Lucius.

Il se retourne pour me faire complètement face et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Lucius – Allie. Écoutes je ne veux pas te déranger mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi?

Alhena – Pourquoi quoi? _Dis-je sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parle_.

Lucius – Draco m'a dit que tu avais déposé les dossiers ce matin et que tu ne voulais plus travailler au département de la justice magique alors je voulais savoir, ça avait pourtant l'air de t'intéresser.

Alhena – Ah oui et bien c'est juste que je pense prendre quelques temps pour voyager un peu.

Lucius – Je vois, j'espère que tu pourras voir tout ce que tu veux alors. Tu pars bientôt?

Alhena – Je pense que je ne vais pas m'attarder en effet.

Lucius – C'est bien. Fais bon voyage alors.

Alhena – Oui, merci Lucius. Adieu.

Lucius – Au revoir Allie, à bientôt.

Bien apparemment j'ai sous-estimé Draco, il s'est arrangé pour avoir le poste de professeur que je voulais tellement tout en m'empêchant également d'avoir celui au département de la justice magique, un emploi bien trop proche de son père pour qu'il me laisse y accéder. C'est donc m'éloigner définitivement de son père qui constituait l'apothéose de la méchanceté du fils de l'homme que j'aime, et bien plan réussi, le plus dur dans toute cette histoire n'est même pas que Draco s'acharne contre moi mais plutôt que cela marche si bien. Depuis quand étais-je devenue si passive et misérable, depuis quand Lucius était-il aussi aveugle, depuis quand avais-je arrêter de me battre pour garder mon amour près de moi... On devrait toujours se battre pour ce qu'on aime et plus encore pour ceux qu'on aime, alors pourquoi je restais là sans rien faire à regarder Draco me prendre mon amour. L'amour de ce fils et son père valait-il plus que le mien? Je ne sais pas, pouvait-on même comparer deux sortes d'amour si différents après tout? Toujours est-il que j'avais cessé d'y croire, petit à petit, et maintenant, j'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien sans rien, je voulais juste que tout s'arrête tout en continuant à nager à contre courant de peur de blesser ma famille, de leur faire de la peine alors que tout ce que je voulais était leur bonheur, mais quoique je fasse au final je les faisais souffrir. Si je mourrais, ils s'en voudraient, mais vivante sans vraiment l'être, ils se sentaient coupables et inquiets, je les rendais tristes malgré tout.

Depuis cet après-midi là, je suis retombé dans mes mauvais travers, la dépression s'installe de plus en plus fortement en moi, je sombre à nouveau dans le noir mais bien plus rapidement que la première fois, je ne mange plus rien, je dors à peine et comme je sais que cela va encore empirer et que je ne veux pas que ma famille me voit comme ça, je décide finalement de mettre en pratique cette excuse stupide de voyage que j'avais donné à Lucius. Deux jours plus tard, je fais mes valises et je prend mon meilleur air enjoué pour annoncer à ma famille mon petit projet de déplacement.

Alhena – Bien comme je n'ai pas eu le poste de professeur à Hogwarts j'ai décidé de voyager un peu, et je n'ai aucune raison de retarder mon départ vu que j'ai aussi arrêté de travailler au ministère donc je m'en vais pour quelques temps, je vous écrirais, je pense commencer par aller aux États-Unis, il y a le congrès annuel des potionnistes justement dans à peine quelques jours.

Bella – Tu pars juste comme ça...

Alhena – Et bien... c'est-à-dire que... euh... ben oui.

Rodolphus – Prend soin de toi petite.

Alhena – Bien entendu oncle Rodolphus. Faites attention à vous tous aussi d'accord!

Regulus – Tu es vraiment obligé de t'exiler?

Alhena – Désolé papa. J'en ai besoin.

Rabastan – On comprend chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Fais juste bien attention à toi.

Je transplane avec ma valise avant de ne plus pouvoir les quitter, la gorge serrée, le ventre noué. Je me retrouve dans les rues de Londres, parce que voyager n'est pas réellement dans mes projets, juste m'éloigner du manoir Slytherin le plus longtemps possible, et j'entre au Leaky Cauldron pour louer une chambre certainement miteuse mais pour le peu que je dors de toute manière... Je reste quelques semaines dans cette piaule minable où je dépéris chaque jour un peu plus, je m'amaigris à vue d'œil sans pouvoir me forcer à manger plus que des miettes ou un fruit, je suis tellement fatiguée qu'entre mes joues creuses et mes cernes, mon visage ne ressemble plus à rien. Je ne suis plus qu'un putain de cadavre ambulant et pourtant mon corps résiste encore, comme s'il voulait vivre alors que mon esprit avait déjà abandonné et attendait simplement que tout se termine. Un peu avant qu'un mois ne s'achève, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison, ma tête a lâché il y un moment et il semblerait que ma chair parvienne à ses limites également, je voudrais pouvoir dire adieu à ma famille correctement, les revoir encore une fois et leur laisser une belle image de moi avant de partir. Je mets en place des glamours sur toute la surface de mon corps, laissant disparaître les cernes et me faisant paraître moins décharnée que je ne l'étais en réalité. Une fois mon petit maquillage bien réalisé, et mon état dissimulé, je décide de plier mes bagages et je règle ma note avant de transplaner pour le manoir Slytherin. J'atterris directement dans ma chambre où je laisse ma valise et je sors voir ma famille. Une fois dans le salon, je me retrouve face à mes pères, et mon oncle et ma tante, ils semblent un peu perdus dans leur pensées en buvant le thé.

Alhena – Bonjour vous quatre. _Dis-je doucement._

Regulus – Ma princesse! Tu es rentrée! _Dit-il en se levant précipitamment pour se jeter sur moi._

Alhena - * rire * Je suis bien là papa. _Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras à mon tour_.

Rodolphus – Je suis content que tu sois de retour petite.

Bella – Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie.

Rabastan – Je t'aime ma puce. _Dit-il en me venant nous prendre dans ses bras moi et Regulus_.

Alhena – Je t'aime aussi papa. _Lui répondis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui_. Je vous aime tous très fort. Vous allez tous bien?

Ils me répondirent tous les quatre qu'ils allaient bien et puis j'ai pris la tasse de thé que me tendais tante Bella et je me suis assise pour parler avec eux en souriant, je n'avais presque même pas à me forcer pour le faire, je voulais juste profiter d'eux encore un peu et leur laisser la meilleure image possible de moi-même. Je passe tout mon temps avec eux pendant près d'une semaine entière, je m'arrange de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon absence d'ingestion de nourriture ou encore mon manque d'heures de sommeil. Au bout de cette semaine, je sens que malgré tous les glamours ne laissant rien transparaître, mon corps s'est encore affaibli et qu'il arrive au bout de ses forces et je profite d'une journée calme pendant que toute ma famille est au ministère de la magie avec Tom pour des affaires politiques. Je sens que le moment est venu j'ai pu pleinement profiter de ma famille et leur dire adieu en douceur, je peux enfin m'en aller en paix, ne plus penser, ne plus souffrir, ne plus survivre.

Lorsque je me lève, je me rend directement dans la salle de bain et je retire tous les sorts d'apparence présents sur la surface de mon corps, prenant conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts, mes cernes violettes sont effrayantes et je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os, mes joues sont creusées comme jamais et on peut compter mes côtes à travers mon épiderme, mes jambes sont fines comme des allumettes, faisant ressortir mes genoux de façon assez flippante et peu esthétique. Je soupire longuement et je mets à couler l'eau pour régler la température. Une fois qu'elle est chaude comme je l'aime, soit presque brûlante, je mets le bouchon de la baignoire et laisse la cuve se remplir un peu pendant que je me lave les dents. Puis je rentre dans l'eau avec ma baguette en main. Je souffle un peu en me prélassant dans le liquide bouillant, puis je m'immerge totalement dedans, mouillant mes cheveux en cessant de respirer. A bout de souffle, je me redresse et je souffle à nouveau quelques minutes. Une fois bien calme et certaine de ma décision, je lance un sort coupant sur mon premier poignet, puis sur l'autre poignet et enfin un sort d'attraction sur mon sang. C'est un peu lâche peut-être et je ne le mérite sûrement pas mais je veux que ça se termine le plus vite possible. Je regarde avec une certaine fascination morbide l'eau se teinter petit à petit en rouge à mesure que mon sang s'ajoute dans la baignoire, je me sens de plus en plus lourde, fatiguée et je commence à avoir des frissons malgré la chaleur de mon bain. Je ferme les yeux, mes paupières sont presque devenues trop lourdes pour que je les gardent ouvertes de toute manière et je sens que je suis en train de passer de l'autre côté, la vie est en train de quitter mon corps qui s'alourdit un peu plus et s'affaisse un peu dans la baignoire.

PoV Lucius.

J'étais un homme heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis la mort de Narcissa, tout se déroulait pour le mieux, j'avais enfin de nouveau une vie privée et le Lord sombre avait enfin conquit le monde de la magie. Pourtant je ne sais pas quand ou pourquoi mais tout a commencé à déraper à un moment. Peut-être quand j'ai annoncé à mon fils ma relation avec Allie. Draco s'est rapproché de moi et c'est avec une joie immense que j'ai noué d'étroites relations avec mon fils mais plus ce dernier devenait proche de moi, plus la jeune femme que j'aimais, elle, s'éloignait. Puis Draco avait eu un travail à Hogwarts, je ne savais pas qu'il souhaitait y aller mais j'étais heureux pour lui pourtant je trouvais un détail étrange c'est exactement le poste que voulait Allie, et c'est Draco qui l'a eu, puis elle avait aussi quitté sa place au département de la justice magique où nous travaillons ensemble et je ne comprenais simplement plus rien, que fuyait-elle? Pire, me fuyait-elle moi? C'était étrange et pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille, elle disait qu'elle m'aimait pourtant. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je trouve quelque chose bizarre, moi aussi je l'aime alors pourquoi je l'avais simplement laissé me fuir, s'éloigner petit à petit sans rien faire? Puis j'ai commencé à comprendre et tout se résumait en un seul mot, un nom en fait plutôt. Draco. Avait-il vraiment pu faire tout ça, la forcer à s'éloigner de moi, lui prendre son poste à Hogwarts, l'obliger à quitter le ministère? Non ça n'est pas possible... Je devais savoir. Je me dirige donc vers les quartiers des Lestrange pour mettre les choses au clair. Seulement j'allais avoir une sacré surprise. En arrivant devant la porte, je frappe quelques coups et j'attends qu'on m'ouvre.

Fenrir – Lucius. _Grogne-t-il_. Entre je t'en prie.

Lucius – Merci.

Bella – Lucius? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Lucius – Je voulais voir Alhena.

Rodolphus – Elle est partie en voyage quelques temps.

Lucius – Oh je vois, je repasserais alors.

Je commence à partir, des tas de scénarios se bousculant dans ma tête. Mais à peine deux pas plus loin dans le couloir, je me fais interpeler par la voix grave du loup garou protecteur d'Allie.

Fenrir – Lucius attends.

Lucius – Oui Fenrir? _Demandais-je en m'arrêtant et en me retournant_.

Fenrir – Que s'est-il passé avec Allie? Elle est tellement déprimée que ce n'est plus qu'une ombre.

Lucius – Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas d'excuses mais je crois que Draco s'est arrangé pour nous séparer lentement l'un de l'autre, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'en gagnant mon fils je perdais petit à petit Alhena. Je ne comprend pas comment ça a pu arriver mais c'est arrivé.

Fenrir – Et bien démerdes toi comme tu veux mais arrange ça! Rend nous l'ancienne Allie.

Lucius – J'y compte bien. Pourrais-tu me le dire lorsqu'elle reviendra Fenrir?

Fenrir – Oui, mais je le fais pour elle, seulement pour elle. Et ce dont elle a besoin c'est de toi malheureusement.

Lucius – Je vais me rattraper, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle soit juste heureuse.

Fenrir – Tu as plutôt intérêt!

Je repars en me triturant les méninges, j'allais devoir la reconquérir, et plus jamais je ne la lâcherais après ça! Je ne laisserais plus jamais rien ni personne s'interposer entre elle et moi. C'est environ un mois plus tard que j'ai des nouvelles de Fenrir, Alhena est revenue après trois semaines, mais ils ont passé la semaine dernière avec elle en famille, aujourd'hui cependant elle est toute seule vu que presque tout le monde est au ministère avec Voldemort pour des questions politiques, stratégiques et internationales, c'était l'occasion pour moi de pouvoir la voir et lui parler en tête à tête. Je me dirige donc avec impatience vers la sortie de mes appartements pour aller la retrouver mais Draco se met entre moi et la porte comme s'il avait deviné mes projets et s'y opposait.

Lucius – Je n'ai pas le temps Draco, je dois y aller.

Draco – Ah vraiment et où allez-vous donc père?

Lucius – Je dois voir Allie.

Draco – Allie, c'est encore et toujours elle, mais que faut-il donc que je fasse pour qu'on oublie un peu qu'elle existe?!

Lucius – Rien, tu n'es pas en concurrence avec elle ou je ne sais quoi Draco.

Draco – Peut-être mais c'est moi qui est gagné, vous m'avez choisi moi plutôt qu'elle au final.

Lucius – Non, je n'ai pas réussi à voir que tu étais assez mesquin et égoïste pour me manipuler moi ton propre père et m'arracher la première femme qui me donne de la joie et de l'amour depuis la mort de ta mère pour me garder pour toi tout seul. Mais enfin Drake au nom de Merlin, tu as 19 ans, ne peux-tu pas grandir, accepter le fait que je suis ton père mais aussi un homme, ne peux-tu pas apprendre à partager?!

Draco – Non! Pas avec cette Potter!

Lucius – Très bien, tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant mon fils, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ni ta mère! Alors tu va arrêter tes caprices, et tu présenteras tes excuses à Alhena très bientôt! Ta conduite est inadmissible et inexcusable! Je vais donc faire tout ce que je peux pour recoller les morceaux avec elle, me faire pardonner, puis ce sera ton tour! Ensuite tu vas te faire à cette idée parce que j'aime Allie et je compte bien la garder près de moi le plus longtemps possible.

Draco – Alors j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'avec un peu de chance elle sera morte avant que tu ne puisse aller t'excuser!

Sans pouvoir me retenir, avant même d'avoir pu y penser, j'ai envoyé une énorme gifle contre la joue de mon fils.

Draco – Père... _dit-il choqué en se tenant la joue douloureuse et rougie_.

Lucius – Je n'aurais pas du faire ça Draco, je suis désolé mais sache que si elle mourrait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, j'ai dû me relever de la mort de ta mère parce que tu étais trop petit pour pouvoir être seul, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre elle aussi, et je n'aurais aucune raison de continuer à avancer cette fois, j'espère que tu as conscience de cela. Alors je te conseille de surveiller tes souhaits mon fils.

Draco – Vous ne pouvez pas parler sérieusement père!

Lucius – Je suis on ne peux plus sérieux Draco.

Draco – J'y crois pas, mais comment elle fait pour tous vous embobiner à la fin.

Lucius – Ce n'est pas elle Draco, c'est juste toi qui la déteste pour de mauvaises raisons. Je dois y aller, essaye de réfléchir sérieusement pendant mon absence parce que je ne la laisserais pas tomber à nouveau, pas même pour toi, elle est trop importante pour moi Draco, j'ai besoin d'elle autant que d'air pour respirer même si dit comme ça, c'est un peu trop Hufflepuff à mon goût.

Je quitte la pièce sans attendre de réponse, laissant mon fils se décider en toute connaissance de cause sur sa façon de se conduire à l'avenir. Je traverse le couloir des quartiers réservés au Death Eaters du premier cercle le plus rapidement humainement possible sans courir pour arriver devant la porte des appartements Lestrange et je frappe contre le bois, trépignant d'impatience et un peu d'angoisse aussi, je sais que j'ai merdé et que je dois me rattraper mais et si ses sentiments pour moi avaient changé avec mon erreur. Non je lui dois tellement, je dois avoir confiance en la sincérité de ses sentiments et des miens et me faire pardonner quitte à devoir ramper à ses pieds. Voilà, pour une fois dans ma vie je dois mettre mon arrogance aristocratique de côté, pour l'amour brillant au fond de ses yeux à chaque fois que je la surprenais à me regarder. Pour tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je la trouve étrangement et inhabituellement longue pour répondre à la porte et pris d'une soudaine peur panique venue de je ne sais où, j'entre sans invitation et cherche dans toutes les pièces de la maison, mû par un instinct nouveau qui me serre les tripes. Et cet instinct d'où qu'il vienne, avait raison.

Quand j'entre dans la salle de bain, le spectacle macabre sous mes yeux me révulse de dégoût et me paralyse de peur. Je suis à peine entré dans la pièce que je la vois sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle est complètement nue dans un bain encore fumant dont l'eau écarlate dissimule les formes, ses joues sont si creuses qu'elle m'apparaît clairement comme squelettique, son teint blanc est cireux, elle est presque translucide tellement elle est pâle et cela rend ces cernes encore plus violettes. L'un de ses bras pend mollement hors de la baignoire et la trace sur son poignet ne laisse pas planer de doutes sur son geste de désespoir. Les larmes me brouillent la vue et je me ressaisi, je ne peux pas simplement la regarder se vider de son sang sans rien faire, elle peut peut-être encore être sauvée et vivre. Je prend son poignet dans ma main et referme la coupure, puis je fais pareil avec celui qui est encore dans l'eau. Ensuite je fouille l'armoire de médicomagie et je trouve rapidement une potion de régénération sanguine que je lui fais boire en lui massant la gorge avant de l'emmener voir Severus directement à Hogwarts. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Saint Mungo mais je préfère que ce soit mon meilleur ami qui s'occupe de la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux en dehors de mon fils. Je vais chercher un drap, puis je sors le plus délicatement possible son corps de l'eau avant de l'envelopper dans le tissus, puis je transplane devant les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie. Je les pousse du pied et les laisse telles quelles grandes ouvertes sans m'en soucier, avançant le plus vite que je le peux en serrant le corps glacé d'Allie contre moi. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, je me dirige vers le bureau directorial et je semble avoir un peu de chance puisque la gargouille est déjà ouverte, dévoilant l'escalier en colimaçon dont je gravis les marches deux par deux, puis j'ouvre la porte à l'aide de mon pied comme pour les grilles à l'extérieur sans prendre en compte la mine offusquée des professeurs présents dans la pièce.

Severus – Lucius?! Me demande-t-il interloqué.

Lucius – J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant! Il faut que tu l'aide Sev, dis moi seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard tu veux. Dis-je en venant déposer mon précieux fardeau sur son bureau qu'il a pris soin de vider de manière un peu brutale en envoyant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus par terre.

Severus – Par Merlin mais que s'est-il passé?

Lucius – Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état dans son bain. J'ai refermé les plaies et je lui ai donné une potion de régénération sanguine. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Severus – Commence par te calmer mon ami.

Lucius – Et comment diable veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'elle est dans cet état Severus! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me calmer! Elle est tout pour moi... _finissais-je dans un murmure en m'effondrant à genoux, ma tête au niveau de la sienne, pâle aux yeux fermés sur le bureau de bois dur._

Severus – Je ferais tout ce que je peux Lucius. Je te le promets mon ami. Il me faut des potions, pourrais-tu aller en prendre à l'infirmerie, il y a des kits de secours. Je vais voir ce qu'elle a en attendant, tiens bon, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la sauver.

Lucius – Entendu. _Dis-je la voix cassée par l'émotion_. Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut, fais de ton mieux, je t'en pris Sev, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Allie.

Je partais sans plus attendre en direction de l'infirmerie au premier étage. J'envoie balader toute ma retenue et je me mets à courir dans les couloirs et une fois dans l'infirmerie, j'ouvre plutôt violemment la porte du placard où sont entreposées les potions, tout en bas se trouvent des sacoches avec une grande croix dessus, ça doit être les fameux kits dont m'a parlé Severus, j'en prend un et repars en sens inverses sans prendre le temps de refermer aucunes portes, ni celles du placard ni celles de l'infirmerie et je remonte, toujours au pas de course, dans le bureau directorial. J'entre en trombe dans la pièce dont la porte est encore ouverte et toujours sans me préoccuper de rien autour de moi, je dépose le bien que j'ai récupéré près de Severus avant de m'agenouiller pour être au niveau de la tête de la merveilleuse jeune femme entre la vie et la mort sur le bureau dont je prend la main dans la mienne et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque que l'infirmière a rejoint mon ami pour l'aider à soigner Alhena. Ils lancent divers sorts de diagnostique et de soin pendant un temps qui me paraît interminable.

Severus – Lucius, il faut lui faire avaler quelques potions, tiens. _Dit-il en me tendant trois fioles_.

Je me relève et m'exécute sans rechigner, je la soulève légèrement, m'assois sur le bord du bureau en passant un bras autour de ses épaules menues et la laisse reposer contre moi pendant que je débouche la première potion et lui fait avaler lentement, puis la deuxième et la troisième. Après m'être assuré qu'elle a bien tout bu, je la rallonge délicatement en remettant le drap correctement sur elle, pour la couvrir et lui tenir chaud.

Lucius – Est-ce-qu'elle... va aller mieux?

Severus – En fait je ne sais pas mon ami, il faut qu'elle se réveille. C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer pour le moment, juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je suis désolé.

Lucius – Entendu, elle peut être déplacée?

Severus – Oui, bien entendu.

Lucius – Merci Sev, je vais la ramener au manoir. Si elle se réveille je te l'amène.

Severus – Je viendrais la voir, préviens moi simplement.

Je hoche la tête et prend Allie dans mes bras, puis je sors d'un pas plus calme qu'à mon arrivée et je fais le chemin inverse lentement en serrant son petit corps amaigri et comateux contre moi en priant, Merlin, la magie et tous les dieux qu'ils existent vraiment ou non de me rendre l'amour de ma vie. Une fois au manoir Slytherin, elle est toujours aussi inerte dans mes bras et des larmes coulent de mes yeux, le long de mes joues pour s'échouer sur son front, à la limite de ses cheveux. Je souffle un grand coup pour me ressaisir, je sèche mes larmes avec le drap qui entoure Allie et reprend mon chemin jusqu'aux appartements des Lestrange. D'ailleurs comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de son état, alors qu'ils vivent avec elle. C'est étrange... Je la dépose sur son lit et la recouvre avec sa couette, puis je m'assois sur le bord du lit et je réfléchis en caressant ses cheveux. Je pense à elle, je pense à l'avenir, je pense à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire et demander à ses parents. Je réfléchis surtout au moyen de ne plus jamais la perdre, parce que nous ne le supporterions pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vois pas le temps passer et c'est l'entrée d'une personne dans la pièce qui me sort de mes pensées. Je lève la tête et je vois Rodolphus et Rabastan sur le pas de la porte, ils ont l'air choqués et leur regard m'interroge mais je ne peux simplement rien dire, et je continue de câliner sa tête machinalement en fixant les deux frères Lestrange sans vraiment les voir.

Rabastan – Lucius?

Rodolphus – Lucius Malfoy! _Hurla-t-il_.

Lucius – Hum? _Murmurais-je_.

Rodolphus – Mais que se passe-t-il ici?

Rabastan – Calmes-toi mon frère, on dirait qu'il est... ailleurs. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il comprenne ce qu'on lui dit...

Rodolphus – Quoi tu veux dire qu'il est comme en état de choc traumatique... c'est pas vraiment le genre de Lucius...

Rabastan – Je crois qu'il est vraiment pas dans son état normal, mais le plus important c'est de le faire revenir à lui pour le moment que l'on puisse savoir ce qui est arrivé à Alhena.

Rodolphus – Peut-être que le faire sortir d'ici pourrait l'aider.

Rabastan – Je sais pas trop...

Rodolphus – Et bien on va le savoir.

J'entends leur conversation mais je suis incapable de bouger ou de répondre quoique ce soit. Je reste juste là les yeux dans la vague à caresser inlassablement la crinière d'Allie. Puis je sens quelqu'un me saisir le bras et me tirer et quand ma main glisse des cheveux de ma belle endormie, je sors de ma torpeur et je repousse violemment la main qui voulait me séparer d'elle et me remets à la caresser.

Rodolphus – Il a eu une réaction au moins...

Lucius – Je vous entend vous savez... _leur dis-je d'un ton mordant_. Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Rabastan – Que s'est-il passé Lucius?

Lucius – Elle... elle a essayé de se tuer... je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain...

Incapable d'en dire plus, je m'allonge lentement à côté d'elle et la serre contre moi tout en continuant à jouer dans ses cheveux.

Rodolphus – Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend? J'y comprend rien...

Rabastan – Il a dit la salle de bain non?

Rodolphus – Si pourquoi?

Rabastan – Viens.

Le silence envahit la pièce et j'en profite pleinement, j'écoute son cœur qui bat lentement, régulièrement et j'inspire l'odeur de sa chevelure où ma main passe toujours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe mais je fini par m'endormir complètement épuisé, juste là contre elle comme la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble.

PoV Narratrice.

Pendant ce temps, les deux frères Lestrange se trouvent dans la salle de bain et contemplent le désastre en imaginant ce qui a pu se produire, et dans quel état Lucius a pu retrouver cette jeune femme qu'ils aimaient tous tant depuis presque toujours. La baignoire était encore pleine d'une eau rougeoyante affolante, quelques filet de sang séché avait coulés le long de la paroi d'émail et sur le sol de carrelage s'étendait flaques et traînées de sang plus ou moins sec. L'envie de vomir les prenait à la gorge malgré les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu voir pendant la guerre contre Dumbledore, jamais cela n'avait été un membre de leur famille. Savoir que tout ce sang était celui d'Alhena les rendaient tout simplement malades et ils se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour ne rien voir de tout cela, comment avaient-ils pu manquer la détresse de leur princesse? C'était incompréhensible. Et pourtant ils étaient passés à côté, chacun d'eux qui se considéraient comme sa famille, ses protecteurs, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué l'étendue de la tristesse et du désespoir qui envahissait petit à petit Allie et l'entraînait irrémédiablement au fond d'un gouffre sans fin. Et elle avait commis le pire, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, sans même qu'ils n'aient rien vu sans même qu'ils aient pu comprendre et l'aider. Elle n'avait rien dit et ils n'avaient rien vu et aujourd'hui ils avaient failli la perdre à cause de cela, la perdre à jamais et c'était inacceptable pour aucun membre de cette famille. Ils revinrent dans la chambre muets, le visage triste, les larmes au bord des yeux, et des milliards de questions plein la tête. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer un vrai petit interrogatoire, ils remarquèrent que Lucius s'était allongé et même endormi en serrant leur fille et nièce dans ses bras.

Après cette épreuve, il a fallut des heures, puis des jours et même des semaines et enfin des mois pour qu'Alhena se remette de sa tentative de suicide. Une fois réveillée, elle a été très déboussolée, puis s'est enfermée dans un mutisme effrayant alors que Regulus refusait toute visite à la jeune fille, Bella tentait de lui faire de bons plats mais elle mangeait peu si peu qu'ils étaient consternés et inquiets, avait-elle toujours si peu mangé? Non elle avait même bon appétit avant. Elle était vivante mais dans son regard on lisait qu'elle était morte à l'intérieur, elle était comme éteinte, physiquement là mais elle n'était pas pour autant présente avec eux, parfois ils se demandaient même si elle les entendaient. Et après quelques jours de plus alors que la situation semblait désespérée, les choses ont bougées avec l'intervention sans appel de Fenrir Greyback.

Fenrir – Trop c'est trop! Vous voyez bien que ça ne sert a rien, il lui faut quelque chose, un déclic ou je ne sais pas, mais il faut agir, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire à la regarder dépérir à petit feu, un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'a même pas dit un seul mot depuis des mois!

Regulus – Tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas! Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut y faire?!

Fenrir – Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de le voir, vous avez proscrit toutes les visites mais peut-être que voir l'homme qu'elle aime...

Bella – Je pensais qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, n'est-ce-pas pour ça qu'elle va si mal?

Fenrir – C'est une longue histoire... mais je pense que c'est un énorme malentendu et ils s'aiment encore tous les deux. Si il y a un moyen de la faire revenir à elle alors je ne vois que ça.

Rodolphus – Peut-être mais elle ne nous a jamais dit qui ce "il" était.

Fenrir – Moi je le sais. Mais vous devrez penser à elle avant tout et garder vos "réticences" pour plus tard.

Regulus – Nos réticences?

Fenrir – C'est le dernier homme a qui vous auriez pensé être son "petit-ami" mais leur amour est sincère et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bella – Un homme... tu veux dire plus âgé qu'elle n'est-ce pas?

Rabastan – Tout le monde se tiendra tranquille pour le bien-être d'Allie. Entendu?

Un concert de oui plus tard, Fenrir partit chercher un Lucius Malfoy complètement abattu et mort d'inquiétude pour celle qu'il aimait. Ils arrivèrent en courant, manquant de défoncer la porte en entrant et haletant, Fenrir emmena tout le monde à la cuisine pour discuter laissant Lucius aller voir Alhena dans sa chambre.

PoV Fenrir.

Une fois tout le monde dans la pièce, je reste debout entre la porte et les autres, prêt à encaisser leurs questions et leurs réactions, à défendre Allie envers et contre tous. Elle avait besoin d'un électrochoc et Lucius serait capable de la faire réagir.

Bella – Franchement je ne vois pas ce que l'on fait tous ici et pourquoi Lucius n'est pas avec nous, tu devais aller chercher son...

Regulus – Non, ne nous dit pas que... JE VAIS LE TUER!

Rabastan – Calme toi Reg je t'en prie pense à Allie, je croyais qu'on était prêt à tout pour elle, c'est notre bébé quoiqu'il arrive. Elle l'aime, cela devrait nous suffire. Elle était heureuse avec lui, elle a besoin de lui comme de l'air pour respirer Regulus.

Regulus – Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie, c'était son premier amour et si j'avais su qui s'était, crois moi qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion d'être malheureuse parce que je n'aurais jamais permis à mon bébé de se mettre en couple avec un homme et surtout pas Lucius Malfoy!

Rodolphus – Pourtant je trouve qu'elle aurait pu faire un bien plus mauvais choix... Lucius est un homme bien et il fait déjà partit de la famille.

Bella – Tu as perdu la tête! Il pourrait être son père tout de même, d'ailleurs il a un fils de son âge!

Rodolphus – Oui et alors? S'il n'avait pas de fils cela aurait-il été plus acceptable? Draco ne change rien dans l'équation, si elle l'aime et s'il est tombé sous son charme alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, c'est une jeune fille exceptionnelle et Lucius est un homme bon, ils vont très bien ensemble, ils se ressemblent d'une certaine façon, ils se complètent. Même le Lord le sait, ils sont ses bras droit et gauche après tout.

Rabastan – Tu as raison mon frère, de toute façon c'est le choix d'Allie, et nous sommes là pour la soutenir, nous sommes sa famille.

Bella – Hum... c'est vrai. Après tout Lucius est un bon choix, lui qui était si mal après la mort de Cissy. Cela me semble plutôt bien en fin de compte.

Regulus – Mais vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête ma parole! Vous dites que mon bébé et Lucius est une chose acceptable et même bien?! Moi vivant je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver! Hors de question. Et Draco vous y avez pensé? Il va en être malade.

Rodolphus – Draco s'y fera, il ne va pas décider de la vie amoureuse de son père, et nous n'avons même pas à nous en mêler non plus techniquement parlant. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, tant que Alhena va bien, cela me convient.

Rabastan – Rodolphus a raison, tout ce qui compte c'est le bonheur de notre princesse après tout.

Les autres acquiescent bon gré mal gré et je suis heureux de la tournure que cela a prit, je suis rassuré et vraiment content pour Alhena et Lucius. S'ils arrivent à se rabibocher, ce dont je ne doute pas vraiment ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là, ils n'auront pas trop de problèmes avec les Lestrange, du moins beaucoup moins qu'ils auraient pu en avoir.

PoV Lucius.

J'entre dans la chambre un peu, non très, angoissé. Depuis la nuit suivant son geste que j'avais passé contre elle, je ne l'avais plus revu et j'étais mort d'inquiétude de l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouver ma Allie, et aussi de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir comme réaction en me voyant. J'avais peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je souffle un grand coup, puis me tourne enfin pour faire face au lit où se tenait celle qui faisait battre mon cœur que je croyais mort.

Lucius – Allie... _soufflais-je en voyant son état déplorable_.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle relève la tête et quand elle m'aperçoit, elle écarquille les yeux qui semblent plus grand avec ses joues émaciés et ses grandes cernes noires et quelque peu globuleux, sûrement un manque de Merlin sait quelle vitamine ou minéral. Elle a ouvert la bouche comme si elle allait parler ou même crier mais aucun son n'a franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, puis elle s'est mise à pleurer, toujours aussi silencieuse, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et ses épaules tressautaient mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Elle était au plus mal et c'était ma faute. J'allais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la faire sourire à nouveau avec ou sans moi je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse, c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour moi pour le moment. Puis je ferais mon possible pour la reconquérir. Je m'approche du lit lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et une fois tellement près que mes genoux touchent presque le bois du meuble, je me stoppe et prend une grande inspiration avant de parler doucement de peur de la voir déguerpir, même si vu son état je doute qu'elle y arrive, la voir avoir le moindre geste de recul serait un échec pour moi.

Lucius – Allie... comment ais-je pu te faire ça? _Murmurais-je_... Pardonne moi mon amour, pardonne ma faiblesse, je sais que je ne le mérite certainement pas et pourtant je t'implore de me donner une chance de faire mieux, une nouvelle chance de faire ton bonheur.

J'envoyais toute retenu au diable, je ne pouvais pas laisser une seule seconde de plus passer sans tout faire pour elle. J'avais déjà perdu trop de temps. Je tombais à genoux à côté du lit, nos têtes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et j'attendais un signe n'importe quoi, j'attendais un espoir. Et je ne ne sais pas si je l'ai convaincue et Merlin sait que je ne le méritais pas mais elle me l'a offert, cet espoir d'un avenir plus doux, à ses côtés.

Alhena – Reste... j'ai froid sans toi, reste s'il-te-plait.

Lucius – Le temps que tu le voudras. Je ne te quitterais plus ma princesse.

Elle sourit faiblement et je m'allongeais contre elle, elle était gelée surtout ses mains et ses pieds. Je la prend dans mes bras, elle sourit et alors que je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour la remercier, sa respiration se fait plus lente et des petits sons sortent de sa bouche comme de petits gémissements mi plaintifs mi apaisés. Je ris légèrement et je caresse sa tête, veillant sur son sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveille en sursaut et regarde partout autour d'elle, je me demande ce qui lui prend, puis elle tourne la tête de mon côté. Je lui souris, un peu inquiet et elle semble se détendre.

Alhena – J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé... mais tu es là...

Lucius – Je suis là Allie.

Alhena – Comment va Draco?

Lucius – C'est un grand garçon, il va survivre. Le plus important pour le moment c'est toi ma belle.

Alhena – Non Lucius, le plus important c'est la famille, c'est toujours la famille, Draco est ton fils et je comprend ça, je sais que Rabastan et Regulus feraient tout pour moi parce que ce sont mes parents.

Lucius – Et je ferais tout pour Draco c'est vrai, tout mais pas te laisser sortir de ma vie parce qu'il est trop égoïste. Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner une nouvelle fois, plus jamais Allie!

Alhena – Je voudrais te croire tu sais, j'essaye vraiment de te croire, mais je ne peux pas... c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Lucius – Je te le prouverais Alhena, j'y passerais le reste de mes jours s'il le faut. Je t'aime tellement.

Alhena – Oui je sais. Et je t'aime aussi.

Lucius – C'est un bon début. Tu as sûrement faim, tu veux manger ici ou avec tout le monde?

Alhena – Ici mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je peux très bien...

Lucius – Ne bouge pas, je reviens avec de quoi te nourrir. Reposes-toi.

Alhena – Tu n'es pas obligé de...

Lucius – Je veux le faire, pour toi.

Alhena – Merci Lucius.

Je lui souris et sors de la pièce pour aller chercher un petit quelque chose à manger. Une fois hors de la pièce, je soupire, un peu de soulagement, un brin d'inquiétude toujours présent et des doutes plein l'esprit. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine où tout le monde est réuni. D'un seul coup tous les regards sont posés sur moi plus ou moins interrogateurs.

Lucius – Elle a faim.

Tout le monde semblent surprit voir même choqué.

Bella – Sérieusement?

Lucius – Euh... oui... tout le monde mange vous savez?

Rodolphus – C'est juste surprenant parce qu'elle mange plus par obligation que par plaisir, elle n'a jamais eu "faim"...

Lucius – Alors c'est plutôt bon signe qu'elle est envie de manger on dirait.

Fenrir – En effet, et on devrait lui faire une assiette au lieu de rester planté là.

Bella – Oh oui bien sûr! Tout de suite!

Et mon ex belle-sœur se mit à préparer un sandwich de pain de mie avec un jus de fruit et une part de gâteau. Elle mit le tout sur un plateau que j'emporte avec moi dans la chambre, leurs regards me transperçant le dos. Sans y prêter attention, je rentre dans la pièce et referme derrière moi d'un coup de pied dans la porte, puis j'avance jusqu'au lit, déposant ma charge sur les genoux d'Alhena.

Lucius – Bon appétit Allie. _Lui souris-je_.

Alhena – Manges-en un peu avec moi, je ne pourrais pas avaler tout ça. _Me dit-elle en me tendant la moitié de son sandwich_.

Lucius – Seulement si tu me promets de manger tout ce gâteau! _Dis-je en lui montrant son dessert, sa partie préférée du repas autrefois_.

Alhena - * rire * Promis!

Je saisis donc la nourriture qu'elle tendait dans ma direction et quand elle prit l'autre moitié pour mordre dedans joyeusement, à pleine dent, j'ai commencé à manger un peu avec elle. Et je dois admettre que j'en avais également besoin, cela m'a fait du bien, je ne sais pas si cela venait du sandwich ou de voir Alhena reprendre sa vivacité ou bien la combinaison des deux mais cela m'a rasséréné, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Une fois notre repas terminé, je rassemble tout sur le plateau et je m'apprête à le rapporter à la cuisine mais elle me retient par le bras.

Lucius – Allie?

Alhena – Tu voudrais simplement poser ce plateau ici, _dit-elle en désignant la table de chevet_ , et venir près de moi?

Lucius – Si tu veux ma belle. _Dis je en posant ce dernier et en me couchant à nouveau près d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras_. C'est bon comme ça?

Alhena – Hum... plus près Luss'... _quémanda-elle déjà à moitié endormie_.

Je m'approchais donc un peu plus, me collant complètement contre son corps et elle soupira avant que sa respiration ne se fasse calme et régulière, signe qu'elle avait totalement plongé dans un sommeil réparateur dont elle avait cruellement besoin au vu de ses cernes violacées. Je respirais un moment son odeur dans ses cheveux, puis je m'assoupis à mon tour, apaisé par les battements cadencés de son cœur.

Pendant quelques jours qui se transformèrent en quelques semaines, je ne quitte pas une seule seconde Alhena sauf pour aller lui chercher à manger et la laisser se laver, moment pendant lequel j'en profitais pour me laver moi-même, prendre des nouvelles de Draco qui malgré tout reste mon fils pour qui je serais prêt à tout comme je l'ai dis à Allie, et parler de l'état de celle-ci avec Severus et sa famille en dehors de Bella qui aidait et veillait mon amour dans la salle de bain. Peu à peu elle se remettait, elle mangeait presque normalement bien que moins qu'une personne normale, elle avait donc naturellement repris un peu de poids pour ne plus paraître aussi maigre voir squelettique. Ses cernes avait également disparues au fil de ses nuits de repos et même parfois de siestes en journée. Nous avons passé tout ce temps ensemble à nous retrouver, elle a réapprit à me faire confiance et moi à m'ouvrir à elle, ce que je faisais très rarement auparavant. Et puis finalement une fois qu'elle s'est bien remise, je me suis lancé, je ne voulais plus jamais la perdre mais je voulais surtout l'avoir à mes côtés, pour le reste de ma vie.

PoV Alhena.

Finalement j'ai survécus, puis Lucius est entré à nouveau dans ma vie et j'ai appris à nouveau a aimer la vie à mesure que je passe du temps avec lui. Puis j'ai petit à petit appris à lui faire confiance comme au premier jour, même si au fond de moi restait une peur sourde de le perdre une nouvelle fois, peut-être pas dans l'immédiat mais un jour, mais cela faisait des semaines, et puis des mois et il était là, comme il l'avait promis. Alors je me détends significativement au fil des jours. Jusqu'à ce jour là. Un peu plus de deux mois après que j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours, Lucius est étrangement nerveux et agité et tout à coup j'ai une montée fulgurante d'angoisse qui me noue le ventre et accélère un peu les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration. Mais j'attends patiemment qu'il décide de parler de lui-même au lieu de tourner en rond dans ma chambre ou de taper nerveusement du pied contre le sol lorsqu'il est assit. Après quelques minutes de ce petit manège des plus stressant, il s'arrête enfin, puis se tourne dans ma direction, un air décidé quoiqu'un peu inquiet sur le visage et il s'avance dans ma direction, assise sur le bord de mon lit, il s'agenouille devant moi et je ne comprend plus rien de son attitude. Mais par Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui prend?!

Lucius – Allie... je...

Alhena – Tu dois partir Lucius?

Lucius – Euh non, je ne dois pas partir non... _Me dit-il en fronçant les yeux d'incompréhension_.

Alhena – Alors dis-le moi simplement s'il-te-plait.

Lucius – Euh... oui oui bien sûr, le dire simplement... _Hésitait-il_.

Alhena – Lucius, tu es sûr que tout va bien? _M'inquiétais-je_.

Lucius – Oui tout va bien ma belle. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose Allie et j'ai simplement peur de ta réponse.

Alhena – Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant dans ce cas, fais le quand tu sera prêt. _Souriais-je_.

Lucius – Je t'aime tellement Allie, on a partagé beaucoup de choses toi et moi, on a eu de très bon moments, et surmonté quelques difficultés mais jamais mon amour pour toi n'a faibli, pas une seule seconde, au contraire je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme Alhena?

Sous le choc, j'ai failli tomber du lit mais les réflexes de combattant de Lucius l'aidèrent à me rattraper et je me rassis sagement sur le bord de mon lit, la bouche toujours ouverte. Alors celle-là je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas le moins du monde... et à mon plus grand désarrois, des larmes se mettent à dévaler mes joues en cascades.

Lucius – Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite Allie, ne pleure pas je t'en prie...

Alhena – Je... je... _tentais-je entre deux sanglots_.

Mais je ne pouvais pas articuler un seul mot. Et je coure me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Je pleure de soulagement, je pleure de bonheur, je pleure de nervosité. Je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir pourquoi autant de larmes mais je n'arrive pas à les calmer pour autant. Est-ce la fin du cauchemar? Réellement? Ais-je droit à tant de bonheur, moi qui ne voulait même plus vivre il y a quelques mois à peine? Que va dire Draco? Pire que va FAIRE Draco? Je ne peux pas dire oui au risque d'éloigner Draco de son père et d'en subir les représailles pendant des années mais comment dire non avec les sentiments qui nous animent l'un comme l'autre? Quel choix difficile et cruel... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas choisir entre mon cœur et ma raison. Pourquoi Draco était-il toujours entre moi et ce qui m'était cher? D'abord il avait été un "obstacle" entre ma famille et moi, puis entre Théo et moi et maintenant entre Lucius et moi. Mes réflexions de plus en plus sombres et désastreuses furent cependant interrompues par un coup contre la porte de la salle de bain et quelques secondes plus tard, Rabastan et Fenrir me faisaient face inquiets et perdus. Pendant ce temps j'entendais oncle Rodolphus parler avec Lucius. Puis ils referment la porte et je me concentre sur eux pendant que mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

Rabastan – Ok alors là je suis... hum... Fenrir une idée peut-être?

Fenrir – Ouais... il nous faut une femme, c'est clairement un problème féminin avec crise de larmes intensive! Mais bon... il va falloir gérer ça mon vieux, tu es son papa après tout... alors en avant!

Rabastan – Merci Fenrir... vraiment très instructif!

Fenrir – Je t'en prie voyons, à ton service. _Fit-il en s'inclinant ridiculement bas avec un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_.

Et, bien malgré moi, j'ai ris nerveusement à travers mes larmes. Et cela a semblé les apaiser un peu, tout comme cela a calmé mes pleurs.

Fenrir – Alors ma puce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Alhena – Je... je...

Rabastan – Hey calmes-toi princesse d'accord, ça va aller, tout va s'arranger, laisse nous t'aider.

Alhena – Draco va me haïr.

Fenrir – Euh je croyais que c'était déjà le cas mais si tu le dis...

Alhena – Tu as raison, il va même me tuer en fait!

Fenrir – Ok... tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi on parle de Draco?

Rabastan – Ok je crois que j'ai saisi, toi et Lucius vous êtes de nouveau ensembles et tu as peur de la réaction de Draco. Mais ma puce Draco ne dois pas régir ta vie, Lucius s'occupera de son fils ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Fenrir – Et puis nous on est là! Et si Draco ose faire quoique ce soit contre toi, ça va chauffer pour lui crois moi. _Dit-il dans un sourire sadique très loup-garou_.

Alhena – Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas...

Fenrir – Tu ne peux pas quoi chérie?

Alhena – Je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre Draco et moi et je ne peux pas vivre avec la haine de Draco au quotidien.

Fenrir – Tu sais il a le droit de choisir. Et sa réponse pourrait bien nous surprendre.

Alhena – Je ne peux pas... c'est son fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang... et moi je suis quoi?! Je ne suis rien.

Rabastan – Tu n'es pas rien princesse, tu es notre bébé et Lucius t'aime vraiment.

Alhena – La famille c'est ce qui compte le plus, c'est ce que vous m'avez appris. Draco est sa famille, pas moi.

Lucius – Il ne tient qu'à toi de le devenir et sache que Draco sera toujours mon fils quoiqu'il arrive mais jamais il ne passera avant ou après toi. Vous comptez tout les deux beaucoup pour moi. Différemment mais tout autant l'un que l'autre.

J'étais on ne peut plus surprise, par sa présence bien que je sache qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté, mais surtout par ses paroles, ainsi Draco n'avait pas le dessus sur moi dans le cœur de Lucius. Étonnant mais on ne peut plus agréable a entendre, j'avais donc une chance même infime d'avoir mon happy end moi aussi. Devais-je prendre le risque de mourir de l'intérieur à nouveau? La réponse me semblait d'une telle évidence et pourtant mon esprit me chuchotait insidieusement à quel point cela faisait mal, voulais-je vraiment souffrir à ce point encore une fois si Lucius me trahissait? Était-ce naïf de croire en la sincérité de cet homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde? Peut-être. Mais pourtant je voulais y croire et lui donner une chance. Parce qu'après tout nous n'avons que ce que nous pensons mériter et je voulais penser que je méritais d'avoir mon happy end, mon histoire d'amour semée d'embuches mais qui finit bien, tel un conte de fée. C'était naïf, mais c'était ce qui me maintenait en vie aujourd'hui, l'espoir et l'amour, Lucius tout simplement.

Je reste un moment sur place à me mordiller la lèvre pendant ma réflexion, puis je me jète dans ses bras dans une litanie de je t'aime, ma voix tremblant sous mes sanglots. Ses bras se resserrent autour de mes épaules, me tenant tout contre lui et il rit un peu nerveusement avant de venir placer un baiser sur ma joue et sa bouche tout contre mon oreille il me murmure :

Lucius – Est-ce que c'est un oui Allie?

Alhena – Oui... c'est un oui. Mille fois oui.

Lucius – Je t'aime tellement ma belle.

Incapable de trouver des mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressens, je pose simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes et un sentiment de chaleur et de plénitude m'envahit, puis un sentiment d'amour indicible quand sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Une montée de désir me consume et me force à me souvenir que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce et je sépare, à bout de souffle, nos lèvres.

Fenrir – Il fait un peu chaud ici non? _Rit-il_.

Nous rions tous avec lui puis nous allons rejoindre les autres à la cuisine pour annoncer la grande nouvelle de mon prochain mariage. Je crains un peu la réaction de Regulus à vrai dire... mais c'était ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin alors il l'accepterait avec le temps comme le père aimant que je savais qu'il était. Après tout ce qui compte aux yeux des parents c'est le bonheur de leur enfant et mon bonheur était entre les mains de Lucius.

Après quelques semaines de préparatifs pendant la majorité desquels Regulus a passé son temps à bouder, le mariage arrive enfin, sur les terres du manoir Slytherin. La cérémonie d'union sorcière se tient dans les jardins en compagnie de toutes les plus grandes familles, c'est le Lord qui nous unit sous les yeux humides de la plupart des assistants. Nos témoins sont naturellement nos plus proches membres familiaux, Rabastan et Regulus pour moi et Draco pour Lucius. Puis il y a un dîner un peu plus intime avec seulement nos familles, nos amis et Tom bien entendu. La pièce a été aménagée avec des tablées rectangulaires contenant une dizaine d'invités, les nappes étaient blanches avec un chemin de table et des serviettes vert anis. Des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés au centre de chaque table dans des vases en verre, ils contenaient des Lys principalement, blancs et verts, quelques orchidées blanches et des feuilles vertes sur les bords. Un nœud de tissus blanc était noué autour des vases. Un orchestre jouait en fond de la musique classique et celtique. Les conversations allaient bon train tout comme les félicitations et la nourriture était délicieuse pendant que la boisson coulait à flot. Une fontaine de champagne arc-en-ciel avait été disposée tout spécialement pour l'occasion, mais il y avait aussi bien entendu du Whisky pur-feu, de la bière-au-beurre, du jus de citrouille, du lait et de l'eau à disposition. L'entrée était une soupe de potiron à la crème fraîche, puis le plat a été servi. Poulet rôti aux herbes et spaghettis au citron accompagnés de salade verte. Et le traditionnel discours des témoins qui fût très émouvant surtout de la part de Regulus le cœur d'artichaut et de Draco qui au final après moult difficultés était simplement heureux pour son père. Ensuite il y eut le plateau de fromages. Puis le dessert, un magnifique gâteau monté en étages avec des mousses de fruit à la fraise et au citron et un enrobage chocolat blanc. Cela a été une belle cérémonie et un repas agréable, familial, plein de bonne humeur et de félicitations, de compliments et de vœux de bonheur. C'est un peu cliché mais je crois vraiment et sincèrement que ce jour a été l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.

Je ne sais pas si nous allons vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps avec de nombreux et adorables enfants comme dans les contes de fées, mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus seule, je ne le serais plus jamais parce que j'avais une famille et surtout j'avais Lucius avec moi, à mes côtés, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle de vie!

FIN.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Mots de la fin = Et voilà le troisième défi se termine! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis! Merci à tous. ^^

 **Environ 57 565 mots.**

xO

LittleFlicka.


End file.
